Total Drama Uzumaki
by DRAGONfromheaven
Summary: Summary inside, Naruto/Gwen/Heather/Lindsay/Courtney/Bridgette/Izzy Maybe pairings also: Naruto/ Eva, Naruto/ Leshawnda Rated M for sex, language slight or Major bashing. hope you all enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people this my first ever story! can't believe it ? neither can I ! anywho this is inspired by one of my bros and Beta reader, i believe he's well-known Uzumaki-son Naruto. Shout out to you bro ! But know i dont tolerate flamers especially for my first story, my grammar might not be godlike, but its still above average, anywho certain things to keep this in mind 1) this IS a harem basically with all the beautiful women on the island, especially the under-used females matter of fact, the crossover all together.**

**2) I will try not to rush the harem as best i can ( first story afterall) i will make this story where most of the guys get jealous (trent, duncan, geoff) because i love stories like that.**

**3) Naruto will not be godlike, i repeat NOT godlike, just super-strong ( super-strength, super- hearing that good stuff) and where he pulls kurama cloak whenever, he'll still has clones, substitution, but won't be shown much especially around the campers.**

**4) Unlike Uzumaki-son Naruto where he's an actor, stunt double my story will take a different route. **

**So without further ado lets begin.**

**Summary: Naruto was the victor of the battle against the legendary rabbit Goddess, but at the cost of the victory he was teleported to a different dimension, where he lost 95% of his powers and loses his memory, so whats a guy like naruto suppose to do in a new world ? why of course inergrate into society and become famous !**

**"Total" – Talking**

**'Drama' – Thinking**

**"Island!" – Flashback**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own naruto or total drama series

(Unknown location, Canada-ontario)

Standing on the dock located in the shores of what looked like a 'horribly-made' beach,was a man who looked to be in his early to mid-thirties, shooting show of some sorts from what one could see of the settings and landscape.

He had a big grin on his evenly tanned face as soon as his broadcasting had begun. "Yo," He greeted, "We're coming at you, LIVE from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka Ontario!" He motioned to himself, "I'm your host Chris McClain, dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television… right now!"

The camera follows Chris as he continues with his explanation while strolling leisurely on the docks. "Here's the deal: 23 campers have signed up to spend eight weeks, right here on this crummy old summer camp." His stroll came to a stop at this point. "They'll compete against each other, then have to face the judgement of their fellow campers." Chris paused a bit before continuing his explanation with a smirk slowly forming on his face, "Every three days, one team will either win a reward, or watch one of their team members walk down the dock of shame, take a ride on the loser boat, *chuckle* and leave Total Drama Island to never return… _ever!_"

(Camp Wawanakwa-Camp Fire Site)

"Their fate will be decided here, at the dramatic camp fire ceremonies where each week, all but one camper will receive… a marshmallow, their fate in the hands of the other campers. " *munch* Chris chewed and swallowed one of the three podium's presented marshmallow kebab as he said that. "In the end, only one will be left standing, and _they _will be rewarded, with cheesy tabloid small fame, _and _a small fortune-" Chris presented a treasure chest reaching up to his hip. "-Which (let's face facts) they'll probably spend in a week."

(Camp Wawanakwa-Docks, A.K.A dock of shame)

"Every moment will be caught on cameras, expertly hidden, all over the camp showing all there darkest secrets, friendships, love interest, and enemies, for your and my personal entertainment and of course the campers will have no idea…" Cue devious snicker from Chris, who is currently standing on the docks once more. "…Who will crumble under the pressure? Who will come out on top in the end? Find out right here, on: **Total… Drama… Island!**"

(Theme Song)

…_Na,_

_na-na-na-na,_

_Na-na-na-na-na,_

_Na-na-na-na-na-na…(x2)_

…_To mom and dad, I'm doing fine,_

_You guys are on my mind;_

_They asked me what I wanted to be,_

_And now I think the answer's plain to see…I wanna be famous…_

_I wanna live under the sun,_

_Go pack your bags cuz I've already won!_

_Everything to prove,_

_Nothing in my way,_

_I'll get there one daaaay… cuz I wanna be famooousss!_

_(Chorus)_

_Na,_

_Na-na-na-na,_

_Na-na-na-na-na,_

_Na-na-na-na-na-na_

_[I wanna be… I wanna be… I wanna be famous!] (x2)_

_[*Slow whistle, 'I wanna be… I wanna be famous.'*] (x1)_

(Theme Song-End)

(Camp Wawanakwa)

"Hello people, and welcome back to Total Drama Island!" Chris shouted out in excitement."Now since our show is about to begin, lets introduce our campers" Chris beamed happily, Unil he smirked Evilly "We told these unfortunate campers, they be staying in a five-star restort with hot tub and everything hehe, as if..."

Chris started walking where he would meet the incoming campers once they arrived on the docks, stopping mid-way so he can greet all them and can still see the cabins from the view of the docks, "...some might be enraged, some pissed beyond belief, or even felted like they been stabbed in the back. Do you think I care or feel bad...?" He smiled "I guess you just have to wait and see now what we ?"

Suddenly chris could hear the familiar sound of the boat, letting him know that the first of the contestant's was arriving.

The first to show up was a pudgy short female. The way she walked, awed at everything she saw in sight suggested she wasn't from around Canada, also her outfit and appearance just screamed 'self-esteem' and 'low-view of own self' but clearly that didn't affect her seeing as she tackled the host of the show.

'It's so encourage-less to meet you!, Wow! You look shorter in actual life!'' Beth's manner was as awkward as her body. Which pissed Chris a little, ok a LOT. He really hated it when people pointed out his height.

"Uh, thanks...I guess!" chris deadpanned already forgetting the sly remark at his height.

The next person to show up, was DJ A person people would describe as a 'giant', wearing a white cap, brown shirt with the letter D on it, black/grey shorts on, and dark brown sandals. Without any seconds thoughts anyone would think he was into sports or at least worked out,

"DJ!" Chris greeted the tall giant

"Yo! Chris McClain, how's it hanging"? Hey, you certain this is the right place here? wheres the hot tub at?" he asked curiously as he looked around. He read somewhere in the contract he was handed, talking about a hot tub.

"Yo, man! This is it, right here! Camp Wawanakwa!" Chris grinned before switching the topic and pointing out to the camp site they be staying.

"Humph! Looked way different on the application form."

The next camper was a teenager named Gwen, her short hair was natural black hair while dyed teal. Her dark and ominous clothing was made up of sleeved corset to also show up, her above average bust size; while also sporting a short skirt that did little to no work to cover up her lucious legs, forest green hose also with black knee-high boots. Her pale complexion also suggesting she was a goth.

"Hey Gwen!" Chris grinned

"You mean we are staying here?" She asked, she was referring towards the trailer, assuming she wasn't gonna stay in the trashy cabins, while also wondering how will it fit most people, Let alone all the campers.

"No you are staying there" Chris said, pointing towards the run-down cabins. "Well y'all are staying there, my crib is equipped with A-C top of the line air-stream, over thaat way!" Pointing to said trailer Gwen mentioned earlier, grinning to himself ear to ear in amusement.

"I never signed up for this!" Gwen answered back scowling darkly.

"Actually you did Gwen!" Chris said chuckling

Gwen storms up to the applications, that was currently in chris hands before snatching them, then in a surprisly amount of good strength ripped them all in half. Chris just chuckled again, expecting this, "Good thing about lawyers... is they make a lot of copies!" Chris said smirking, serving to enrage Gwen even more.

"I will not stay here!" Gwen shouted out in defiance, Contract be damned ! She was not gonna stay on some island for who knows how long, and people she probably wouldn't be able to stand.

"Awesome! I hope you're a good swimmer, because you're ride just left you."

The boat just honked as it drove off, it's job done heading back toward the main land.

"Asshole" she mumbled darkly beneath her teeth.

Before Chris could continue further, he heard the familiar honk of the boat signaling it was arriving. The next contestant to show up was Geoff, Geoff was a young blond male who dressed in between a cowboy and a partier assuming he was a hardcore partier because of the appearance, and boom box. Even though he wanted the prize money also, Geoff saw no harm in making friends and maybe even getting a girlfriend in the process.

"Chris McClain! What's up man?" Geoff said

"The Geoff-ster! Welcome to the island man!" Chris grinned.

"It's an honor man, to like totally see you of course!"

"Hey thanks man!" Gwen inpersoninated them sarcastically , since it was grinding on her nerves."They say man one more time I'm gonna throw up." Making DJ and Beth look at her worriedly

A another boat showed up bringing a another contestant.

"Everybody, say hello to Lindsay!" Chris introduced as a blonde stepped off the boat. She wore bright colors with cowboy boots, a short mini-skirt, with a halter top that did nothing to hide her DD-cups from view. Wrapped around her hair was a light-blue bandanna, while the rest of the hair was straight and flawless. Her skin was fair, not to dark, and not to light. Just looking at her people automatically knew she was a 'bombshell'.

"Not to shabby!" Chris remarked

"Um...hi you look familiar do I know you ?" The bombshell asked curiously.

"I'm Chris McClain...host...of the show you're currently on" Chris deadpanned.

"OH... that's where I know you're from now" she replied sheepishly.

"Uh...yeah sure caring on, welcome our next contestnant Heather!" Chris grinned.

The said mentioned female arrived name was Heather. A tall sexy-thin, gorgeous girl stepped of the boat. Her straight, waist-length hair was unbound and was as black as night and fresh, showing years of care. She wore a stylish top that should of been defined as a sports bra instead, doing to nothing to hide her generous chest from view. Shorts that shouldn't have been allowed, showing off her tight and big rear, also stylish open toed long sandals.

She was beautiful model type, the only turn-off was the glare as she checked out her sourroundings, scaring almost everyone she laided her eyes on. She had a aura of arrogance and confidence around her, it was so bad she didn't bother addressing anyone.

"Heather" Chris said in exasperation

"Hi! looks like we're gonna be best of friends" Beth said while accidently spitting. "For the next eight weeks, isn't that great!"

The next contestnant to show was someone defined as a 'hardcore punk' with a average build. He wore a black T-shirt, with a long sleeve shirt underneath, the logo on his shirt was that of a large skull. His hair was put into a green Mohawk, with the sides black, and his face had multiple piercings with a spiked choker around his neck. These multiple details lead people to believe he was the opposite of a goth, a punk.

"Duncan, dude!" Chris shouted

"I don't...like surprises" Duncan sniffed, well pounding his fist with his hand, letting the threat hang.

Yeah, you're parole officer warned me about that, he also told me to give him a call at anytime have you're ass sent back to juvie!"

Duncan smirked "OK, whatever" As he walked down the docks to where he saw the other campers were standing, while walking past Heather he said " Meet you by the campfire gorgeous?" He suggested with a perverted leer.

"Drop dead, you pervert." Heather sneered in disgust before facing chris. "I refuse to stay here, I'm calling my parents!"

Ignoring heathers complaining, Chris announced the next contestant.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Tyler!" Chris shouted

Another boat showed up, but unlike the rest this contestant was water-skiing towards them, he was doing good until he waved to everyone, and lost his footing and started flipping through the water until he crashed into the luggage at the docks, making a stray bag fall in the water, spraying heathers new shoes.

"Ohhh, that's gonna hurt" said everyone even Chris.

"Ahhh my shoes" Heather screamed in outrage.

"Wicked crash man!" Chris said, while tyle just holding up his thumb showing everyone he was ok.

Another camper to arrive, was wearing glasses with thick lenses, for his face he had a few stray chin hairs that was suppose to be a goatee, but something went wrong. For his hair it was a very dark auburn hair. He was on the scrawny unfit side, with a blue shirt with a hamburger for the logo, and green pants, with white/green high tops.

"Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa Harold!" Chris grinned, while Harold just breathes deeply.

"Um...what's he looking at" Beth asked, kinda weirded out.

"So you mean to tell me this is a crappy run-down summer camp and not some famous talent show or something?"

"You got it man!" Chris grinned widely

"Yes! This is so much more equipped to my skills!"

"Contestant number nine is...Trent" Trent, was of average build, he had black long hair and green eyes. He was sporting a light long-sleeve green shirt, with a black hand symbol on it and blue pants.

"Hey, good to meet you man. I saw you on that figure skating show, nice job man." Trent greeted.

"Thanks man! I knew I rocked that show!" Chris said, fist-bumping Trent.

"I saw that, one of the guys dropped there Partner on her head. So they got immunity that week!" Beth cut in.

"Lucky! I hope I get dropped on my head!" Harold said, while Lindsay said a similar answer but quieter, while everyone have Harold a weird look...again.

"So...this is it?" Trent suggested, seein Harold pick his nose much to his disgust and others."Alrighty then..."

Trent strolls over to the other campers, and stands by Gwen and smiling to her, Gwen just looked away, frowning before giving Trent a small smile of her own.

The next contestnant, to show up was a tall blond-haired female. She was that teenager you could get along with, she had long hair, reaching her back in a ponytail. She was wearing a blue hoodie, grey shorts. She was tan and wore no make-up , and luscious lips, she was currently holding a long red and yellow surfboard

"Hey, everyone what's up!" The blonde said happily.

"Alright, our surfer chick, Bridgette!"

"Nice board, but this ain't Malibu honey" Duncan snickered.

"I thought we were gonna be on a beach?" Bridgette said, before analyzing the area of the beach only for her head to drop in disappointment.

"We are!" Chris grinned

Bridgette just signs "I guess I could do swimming instead" said Bridgette in disappointment.

"Alright that's...Ow DARN IT!" Chris shouted, getting hit in the nose by Bridgette's board, whether it was intentionally or not we will never know.

"Hey guys" Bridgette smiled

"Hey I'm Geoff" geoff said, secretly checking her out.

"What's up!" DJ replied

"Dang watch the board, man!" Harold shouted, after getting a good smack from the board.

"Hi I'm Beth!" Beth grinned energetically

"Hey" Bridgette replied

"Ok! we've all meet the surfer girl can we move along now?" Heather scowled, clearly getting irritated, because of how long it was taking.

Someone missed their double cappuccino machiato this morning!'' Duncan smirked, referring to her attitude.

"Get bent" Heather growled

Another boat shows up " Our next contestant, Noah!"

''Have you got my memo about my life threatening allergies?'' Noah asked curiously, but still maintaining his monotone voice.

"I'm sure someone got it!" Chris replied, not really caring about his medical conditions.

Good, is this were we are staying?" Inspecting the run-down cabins, before giving Chris "are you serious" look.

"No, it's your mother's house, and we're throwing a party!" Duncan remarked towards Noah, before the host.

"Cute...nice piercings original, did them yourself?" Noah replied back with a comeback.

"Yeah!" Duncan said, before grabbing Noah's lip roughly, "Want one?" Duncan smirked

Noah just signed in annoyance "No, now can I have my lip back please" mumbled out, still getting the words across.

Duncan lets go "Thanks..." Noah replied sarcastically.

Before anymore words were said, there was a another honk signaling a contestant. "What's up y'all leshawnda's in the house!" Leshawnda was a dark skin female, with her hair in a ponytail, large hoop earrings, and a figure that consisted of large shaply hips, and a big butt to boot.

"Yo baby, hey how are you, how's it's going?, feel free to quit now and save the trouble, because I'm here to win!" She looks towards DJ "what's up my brother! Gimme some sugar hun!"

Suddenly, Harold pops out of nowhere saying "I've never seen a girl like you in real life before!" Harold spoke raising up his arms in exasperation, gasping towards leshawnda.

"Excuse me?" Leshawnda said raising her eyebrow.

"You're real big...and loud" At that moment Harold knew...he fucked up. Forgetting you're not suppose to say such things to a women.

"What did you just say to me? Oh, no I know you didn't! You haven't seen _nothing _yet, I'll show you, you big mama's boy!"

DJ and Bridgette was forced to restrain leshawnda, while Harold was making a bigger fool of himself, making made-up karate moves.

"You want some string bean! Come on at it!" Leshawnda shouted out in outrage.

"All campers settle down!" Chris said having enough.

"Please welcome Katie & and Sadie, welcom to you're new home for the next eight weeks." Chris announced with a that infernal grin of his.

Once the dock stopped at the docks, not one but _two_ contestants showed up. One was a skinny average girl, with black hair and brown skin (suggesting Caribbean or hispanic ancestry)with long legs and above average breast also. The other one was shorter, very pudgy and fair skin, her hair was also black and styled in a twin ponytails as the other girl beside her. They had the same matching outfits, pink short-shorts, white shirts with black stripes. "Oh...my..._gosh_, Sadie look it's a summer camp. Katie squealed

"Oh my gosh, I always wanted to go to a summer camp, Yeeee. Sadie squealed also

"Ezekiel what's up man!" Chris introduced

"I think I see a bird eh" the next contestnant to arrive was a boy, who had a aura of stupidity. His outfit was made of work boots, a large green hoodie, and a toque. His hair was in the style of a mullet, and a small mini beard on his chin.

Trent laughed at the remark, before chris said "OK, look dude, I know you don't get out much, you've been home schooled your whole life, you've been raised by freaky prairie people, just don't say much and try not to get kicked off to early, OK?''

"Yes sir" Ezekiel said, clearly out of it

Gwen just signed, taking in everything she's seen so far "That's just...wow" rolling her eyes.

"Cody! The Code-ster!" Referring to the new new contestnant that showed up. He had brown hair, green eyes, while also having a split in his gap of teeth. Chris just gave Cody a high-five.

"Psyche to be here, man!" He strolls up to the female campers, "I see the ladies have already arrived." He winked at them and everyone rolled their eyes. Cody turns around to say something to Leshawna but the sassy girl placed her finger on his lips.

"Save it short stuff" Cody for his part just smirked, before taking his place.

A another contestant showed up "Eva! Nice to see you here!" The bodybuilder girl ignored her host and walk up to the camper with scowl, Cody tried to say hey, but for his troubles got Dumbbells dropped on his feet. Eva was defined as a 'bodybuilder' were it showed her large arms, packed with muscles. She had a generous hourglass figure to outweight her muscles, with legs that seemed forever. She had a beauty mark on the top of her lip, Hazel eyes, and a low ponytail, obviously not the one for appearances. All she wore was a blue workout suit, that did little to hide her giant breast's.

"Ahhh, what are in those Dumbbells?!" Cody grunted out in pain.

"Yes" Eva grunted

"She all yours man!" Duncan said to DJ

The next constestant was the biggest one, and no not muscles. He was _fat_, dressed like any other regular person, long shorts, high-top sneakers, with a white shirt with te Canada's leaf on it. He had short, shaggy blonde hair that was obviously unkept.

"Wahoo! Chris! What's happenin?'' The fatty replied before busting into fits of laughter. "Oh man this is awesome! WOOO-HOOOOO!"

"Owen, welcome!" The host greeted before he was grabbed in a tight bear hug.

"SO AWESOME TO BE HERE, MAN!" Owen tightened his hug, "Yeah, man, that is just so…" Owen paused trying to think of a word.

"Awesome?" Gwen smiled

"YES! Awesome! WOO-HOOO! Are you gonna be on my team?"

"Oh I'm sure hope so" Gwen replied with a sarcastic tone, while rolling her eyes. Gwen didn't see anything interesting so far, not even why Trent smiled at her.

"WOOOOO!" Owen yelled

"Owen, are you about done?" Chris gritted out.

"Sorry man, I'm just so pysched to be here!" Owen replied back.

"Alright cool, aaand here comes Courtney" A tan skinned female stepped off the boat this time with the help of chris, she had short brown-hair, she wore a short grey sweater, over a white blouse, with green pants showing off her nice rear, and with high-heel sandals.

"Thank you" thanking chris, she walked over to the other contestants in got into a conversation with a few of them, "Hello you must be the other contestants her, pleasure to meet you all."

"How's it going, I'm Owen!" He greeted, while shaking her arm rapidly.

"Nice to meet you Ow...oh wow." Courtney said.

"It's also nice to meet you, O…wow…" She trailed out, dropping her jaw at the upcoming camper. Everyone was in awe because the camper was really handsome that he would pass as a supermodel and eye-candy for all te females there.

"Say hello everyone to Justin!" Chris introduced to the contestants. "Just to let you knew dude, we picked you solely on you're looks."

Justin just smiled at him "I can live with that."

"I like your pant!" Owen pointed at Justin's jean.

"Thanks man" Justin said

Because they look like they're all worn out. Did you buy them like that?" Owen stuttered

"Um…No, just had them for a while." Justin said, a little freaked.

While walking by, all the girls looked at him in desire, while some guys looked at him in jealousy, or were neutral. Knowing this guy was probably taking there chance to get together with one of the beauty's.

"Ohh..." Owen facepalmed repeatedly "stupid, stupid, stupid."

Hey look everyone! Izzy!" Izzy was a slim girl, who had what looked like Scottish orange hair, or was it dyed? Anyway hey eyes were a bright green color. green halter top with a collar with a window for a chance to glance at her cleavage. She had a _long_ skirt almost reaching her knees, it was arranged in a why where it showed her legs and her thigns.

When the boat came to a stop, izzy to excited for her own good ran without care, and tripped the railing hitting her chin in the docks, shocking the campers, while Courtney ran up to izzy and helped her up.

"Are you alright?" Courtney asked

"Yeah, that felt good...well other then the chin-hitting part."

"That'll leave will probably leave a bruise." Courtney replied

"So that is summer camp? Do you have papier-mâché here or lunch?" Izzy asked

"That is good call! We need lunch!" Owen perked at the mention of foods.

"Finally our last contestant!"

As the boat stops at the docks, a male steps out of it. For the lack of better words he was sculptured by God himself, his hair was long and spiky going all the way to his shoulders, blond hair with red streaks at the top. (**An: think Johnny test hair color with minato hair style just google it)** He had sky blue-eyes as if they were the ocean themselves, he was dressed in a stylish black short tight shirt with a design of nine-tailed red fox showing off his ripped abs. Blue jeans, and black & red high-top sneakers, he was carrying 3 bags one was workout set, one for his body, hair, and skin and last was music, guitar, laptop and clothes, he was also sporting a piercing above his right eyebrow, also sporting a gentle and generous smirk.

"welcome everyone to Naruto... Uzumaki, he's a supermodel!"

Literally _every _girl there was giving Naruto a lusting gaze, while some guys gave him even bigger jealous looks, except Justin who smirked at his fellow model.

"Hey Chris, nice to meet you man, I had nothing better to do i got vacation for a few months before my next modeling act." Naruto said in his unique and alluring voice, serving to only make the lust looks even more potent, Naruto saw the looks and just smirked to himself. (**An: think of a prettier Alejandro, more nicer, & more energetic version of him)**

"Ahhhh" all the girls were content of just looking at him.

Naruto just walked to the other campers and standed by Justin.

"What's up man?" Naruto asked

"Nothing much, heard you were a supermodel I'm also one to" Justin smirked

"Sweet!" Naruto just fist-bumped Justin

"Ah-hmm" getting the boys attention, " okay moving on"

First thing, we have to get a group photo for a promo." Chris chuckled, "Everyone on the end of this dock!" With that, the campers gather at the end of dock and take their positions, Naruto stand right next to Heather with good guy pose. The host leap on the ship with camera, "Okay, one…two…Whoops, forget the lens cap. Now hold that pose…Hang on, card filled!"

"Oh come on!" Leshawna muttered, "My face is starting to freeze."

"Everyone say, 'Wawanakwa'!"

"Wawanaka…WHOA!" Everyone cried out as the dock break down, sending them into the water, "Okay, guys, dry off and meet at the campfire pit in 10."

**Alright, my first ever chapter! How did you guys like it? Be honest.**

**(Comment, review, fav) **

**And remember this is a harem, so if this ain't your think I'm sorry, Naruto WILL get more screen time **

**I love you guys and gals, this DRAGONfromheaven...signing out, peace.**


	2. Chapter 2: drama

**Author Note: **Hello again people, DRAGONfromheaven here giving you another chapter for Total Drama Uzumaki, which seems to be getting really popular and that makes me happy ***cries anime tears***. Anywho for some people question's I'll most likely carry this on all the way to pakitew island, adding more women on to Naruto Harem until the point were it gets rediciously large. Also I'm gonna take up on Uzumaki-son Naruto grammar checking first, before I post another chapter because I probably disappointed some of you with my grammar which I will correct. Majority of the challenges will be the same and some might be changed a little for my liking you dig? Anyhow please, enjoy follow,favorite,review its help me much even if it's negative it helps me on the long road ahead of me. Also I'm gonna be using some heavy metal and rock music throughout some chapters, if you never heard the song's look it up while reading this to get a feel to the story depth.

**Naruto x Major harem **

**Slight or Major bashing of certain boys**

**"Total" – Talking**

**'Drama' – Thinking**

**"Island!" – Flashback**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own naruto or total drama series

"Welcome back everyone to **Total...Drama...Island!** Last time on here we got to meet all 23 campers, some where fun, some where obnoxious, some where annoying, and some where just plain unbelieveable. We're on rocky start because the docks gave out from underneath them, getting them all wet in the process. So...let's check on how there doing shall we?

"bastard he knew it would break." Naruto signed out.

"Most likely, but we better hurry so we don't miss out on anything." Courtney replied quickly so to hide her blush after talking to Naruto.

"Ehh what does it matter what he does." Duncan replied uncaringly

" *Scoff* of course, a punk like you would say such things!" Courtney replied crossing her arms under her breast's.

"What was that princess?" Duncan smirked arrogantly.

"Oi! Lay off teme! We don't need you're useless battering." Naruto replied, defending Courtney making her blush.

"Stop! Let's just go let's not stay here to find out." Heather replied getting annoyed by there annoying chatter.

(Theme Song)

…Na,

na-na-na-na,

Na-na-na-na-na,

Na-na-na-na-na-na…(x2)

…To mom and dad, I'm doing fine,

You guys are on my mind;

They asked me what I wanted to be,

And now I think the answer's plain to see…I wanna be famous…

I wanna live under the sun,

Go pack your bags cuz I've already won!

Everything to prove,

Nothing in my way,

I'll get there one daaaay… cuz I wanna be famooousss!

(Chorus)

Na,

Na-na-na-na,

Na-na-na-na-na,

Na-na-na-na-na-na

[I wanna be… I wanna be… I wanna be famous!] (x2)

[*Slow whistle, 'I wanna be… I wanna be famous.'*] (x1)

(Theme Song-End)

(Camp Wawanakwa)

"Hello, Total drama Islan coming at you live at Camp Wawanakwa, for the next eight weeks you will go through extreme challenges, also campers sitting around you will be you're cabin-mates, you're enemies, you're competition, you're best buds, and maybe even you're love interest for the 100,000 US dollars without getting voted of course." Chris announced to the gathered campers around the camp Bon-fire ceremony, after love interest was mentioned several boys were desperately trying to get some of the girls attention, but they were all either stealing glances at Naruto or Justin, or looking at them all together making them frown.

"Excuse me, what will the sleeping arrangements be? Because I request a bunk next to her." Duncan said pointing his hand towards Heather with a leer.

"There not Co-Ed are they? Heather asked, shivering in digust, praying to whatever entity that it wasn't.

"No Heather, gals will get one cabin, while guys get the other." Chris said, sensing heathers distress.

"Um...hey Kyle, can I get the cabin near the lake view since I'm the hottiest." '_also wouldn't mind getting a cabin near that hottie, Naruto' _Lindsay said, while giggling in her head.

"Ok true, but sad to tell you this, it doesn't work like that and it's chris." Chris signed in annoyance, that Lindsay forgot his name again.

"Chris, I need to be with Sadie, or I'll like totally die." Katie shouted to Chris in distress of losing her bff.

"I also can't be away from Katie, or I'll break out into hives" Sadie wined.

"Hey guys, it will be okay no matter if you're on different teams you're still best friends forever right?" Naruto said using his gentle smirk that could calm nature itself.

"R-R-Right Naruto" Katie and Sadie both said, blushing up a storm.

"They can't be serious..." Gwen muttered to herself.

"Aww come on guys it'll be fun. It's like a big sleep over." Owen said laughing, while choking Tyler and Gwen.

"At...least...you...don't have to sleep next to him." Tyler said attempting to gather air from Owen's choking.

"Here's the deal I'm going to split you into two teams when I can your name call your name you'll stand over to the right or the left can you little kiddies understand that?"

"But there are an uneven amount of campers here." Courtney stated, ignoring his insult.

"Yes, I can obviously see that Courtney, so to balance it out there will be _two_ eliminations for whichever team loses, you understand so...don't screw up."

"Wow...such encourageing words Chris." Naruto chuckled, making a couple of the campers giggle, or chuckle.

"Hahaha, very funny Naruto." Chris replied sarcastically. "Anyway...without anymore comebacks, interruptions, or arguing the list is Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsay, Naruto, Owen, Leshawnda, Justin, and Izzy From this very moment until the end of the season, y'all will be known as the screaming gophers.

"Yes! I'm a gopher WOOO-HOO." Owen yelled excitedly while laughing out in joy.

"Yes you are buddy" Naruto laughed patting Owen on the shoulder.

"The rest of you over here *pointing to the right* Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Noah, Beth, Tyler, Sadie, Katie, Courtney, Ezekiel, Duncan, Eva, Harold, let's move it people!"

"YEEEE Katie we get to be together!" Sadie said happily.

"Yeah I know Sadie! Isn't it great? YEEE" Katie gushed in pure happiness.

"Come on you two, we got things to do you know." Courtney said cutting out there cheering.

"Hey everyone! Host of the show here, so keep you're eyes on me alright?" Chris said very annoyed that these damn kids were taking his screen time.

"...anywho y'all will be known as...*dramtic music* the killer bass" Cue epic deadpanned.

"That's awesome, it like...means something." Harold said sagely, getting a few facepalms from some campers.

**(Confession cam) **

"Here you'll share you're most inner thoughts on TV with video diaries any time you want. Let the audience at home know what you are really thinking or just get something off you're chest or say something the other campers won't hear." Chris said from within the bathhouse.

(**Confession Cam-Gwen) **

"Ok being here so far sucks...totally and the only people that's got my attention is Naruto and Trent." Gwen said signing.

**(Confession Cam-Lindsay)**

"I don't get it...so where's the camera at?" Lindsay said, having her rear in the camera.

(**Confession Cam-Duck...what?) **

Random duck putting on lipstick, before taking out a picture of Naruto and pecking it, before spotting the camera, and quacking in surprise.

**(Confession Cam-Owen) **

"Hey everyone, check this out I got something important to say..." Owen said seriously, before farting and laughing hysterically.

**(Confession Cam-Naruto)**

I like it here, I got to see a fellow model, meet a _bunch _of girls especially that Gwen and Lindsay girl. I've noticed I got a lot of hate and jealous looks from some guys, that's just easier for me to win playing on there emotions, while getting to know the girls to boot. I'm loving it here." Naruto replied smoothly.

"Okay any questions?" One raised hand from Harold. "Cool moving on, let's go find you're cabins!"

"Gophers you got east cabin, Bass you got west cabin, so chop, chop."

"Bunk-beds? This is so summer-camp isn't it?" Heather questioned curiously.

"That's the idea, gorgeous." Gwen replying to heathers question.

"Uhhh, don't talk to me weird goth-girl" Heather replied back arrogantly.

"You're so smart, I can dig that in a girl." Cody said to Gwen, trying to show off his coolness to Gwen, while Naruto in the distance just winked at her, making her blush causing two reactions, making Cody smirk thinking he was winning Gwen over and pissing Trent off but no one saw it.

**Sign **"shouldn't you like be in the boy's cabin right now?" Gwen said, before Cody gritted on her last nerve, serving to kick him far out of the girls cabin.

"Um Chris, so you know where I can find any outlets to plug my straightening iron in?" Lindsay asked cutely.

"Yeah, there are some in the communal bathrooms, right over there." Chris said pointing to the bathrooms across the cabins

"Communion bathrooms but I'm not catholic Kyle." Lindsay said, being dense.

"Not communion, communal and its Chris!" Chris shouted.

"It means will be shower together...idiot" Gwen replied, insulting Linday's intelligence.

"I'm glad we have our own cabin with just us guys, you know what I mean." Owen said awkwardly.

Complete and utter silence was greeted to Owen, while all the guys backed away from him.

"I mean no I didn't mean it like that I love chicks I just don't want to sleep near them." Owen said and runs in after Trent and Noah. "Ah what I meant was..." Owen tried to explain.

"Just stop Owen before you make a bigger fool of yourself." Naruto reasoned

"Hey Chris is there like...a chaperon of some kind in this facility?" Geoff asked curiously.

"Your all 16 years old as old as a counselor in training at a summer camp so other than my self you're on your own" Chris said chucking

"You all have 30 minutes to unpack, explore and then meet up at the main lodge, starting...now!" Chris shouted.

"Sweet" some people replied, before hearing a loud screaming in the other cabin.

"Dang that white girl can scream." Leshawnda replied impressed.

Everyone walked into the other cabin, seeing Lindsay panicking. "What is it, kill it!" Lindsay screamed out standing on a stool.

DJ screamed at the cockroach, before jumping on the bed, which happened to be Gwen's, unfortunately.

"That was my bed..." Gwen signed out, depressed.

"Don't worry about it Gwen, I'll just switch out my bunkbed for yours." Naruto smiled, while killing the cockroach.

"You'd do that for me" Gwen blushed

"Of course, anything for a pretty girl." Naruto smiled.

Trent having enough butted in "Hey Gwen I can do that for you instead if you like" Trent said, trying to get in good with Gwen.

"No thanks Trent, Naruto will do that" Gwen signed dreamily, Trent for his part just growled, while Naruto just smirked seeing how Trent got jealous.

Tyler trying to impress Lindsay said "if you ever see one again, just let me know cause... I can do that too." Tyler _tried_ to flirt with Lindsay, only for her and basically all girls to sign dreamily at Naruto for being a 'white knight'.

_Time skip: 30 minutes (Main Lodge) _

"Listen up I serve meals 3 times a day and you'll eat it 3 times a day grab a tray get your food and sit your butts down now!" The cook identified as chef said.

"Excuse me but will we be getting all the major food groups?" Beth asked annoyingly.

"Ya because I get hypoglycemic if I don't get enough sugar" Harold said even more annoyingly then Beth.

"Get out my face!" Chef roared making Beth and Harold scramble away.

While that was going on, Owen whispered to Noah, "this food looks disgusting don't you agree Noah?"

"What was that fatty? Come here I didn't quite hear you're fatass!" Chef roared, spitting in Owen face.

"I didn't say anything important!" Owen replied scared.

"I bet you didn't you fat maggot!" Chef replied

Naruto walked up, and thanks to his beauty and charms, was able to get better food, hamburger, fries, cookie and a Coca-cola making some of the campers look at Naruto in envy, while others complained making chef roar "shut up" at them.

"Um my nutritionist said I can't eat anything with white sugar, white flour or like dairy" Lindsay said

"I don't thing that's going to be a problem" Gwen replied looking at the horrifying food in front of her.

"Okay great!" Lindsay replied with her eyes closed.

"Okay I don't want to sound stingy but i think mine just moved." Gwen says looking at the monstrosity.

Chef for his part took a hammer, and smashed it on the food, most likely killing the abomination in the process...while he looked her dead in the eye creeping Gwen the fuck out.

"Riiiight ok then." Gwen said knowing _not_ to mess with chef.

Suddenly a grinning Chris McClain showed up and when he's grinning it's never good. "Welcome campers to the main lodge, where you eat, socialize, or just rest."

"Yo chris my man, can we order a pizza brah?" Geoff said begging.

Saying that only served to piss chef off, making him throw his big butcher knife right beside Geoff face in bedding itself in the wall, scaring Geoff to no end.

"Yo! It's cool G the lunch slop is cool!" Geoff said frightening for his life, making Naruto and couple of the campers chuckle in amusement.

"You're first challenge campers begins in a hour...so be prepared!" Chris said excitedly to see the first challenge.

"What do you think they will make use do" Katie ask

"Its our first challenge how Hard can it be? DJ said

"Maybe they'll make us do something with our swimming suits" Naruto chuckled disregarding the odds...oh how right he was.

_Before challenge_

While everyone was getting ready for there challenge, we could see Naruto taking out his and Gwens bunkbeds with the bare-minimal effort and switching them around, so Gwen got the good bed again, while on the sidelines all the girls blushed furiously seeing Naruto's compact and hard muscles going to work.

"Wow, he is** hot**!" All the girls exclaimed dreamily, thinking of things that shouldn't be appropriate.

"Ok that guy is obviously a huge threat we need to do something about him" Geoff said with Duncan, Harold, Trent agreeing while the other guys didn't want to hear none of it and left the conversation while Tyler was conflicted to whatever stay or leave because he like Lindsay, but that Naruto guy was taking her attention infuriating him, but he didn't have the guts. "Hey guys ok gonna have to think on this okay?" Tyler replied nervously, the guys saying it was acceptable.

"Agree, but we can't do nothing yet." Trent grunted out.

Making the boys Tckted knowing it was true _'we'll get you one of these days, Naruto so better count it' _the plotting boys thought in anger and jealously.

_(Skip to cliff side)_

"Oh crap" DJ shouted out in fright

"Next time on Total Drama Island you're first challenge is to jump off this 1000 foot high cliff, and into that ring at the bottom of the cliff. Who will be the first two to leave on the dock of shame stay tuned and find out on another episode of "**TOTAL...DRAMA...ISLAND"**

**Remember review, favorite, follow. I'll post chapters as soon as I can, what are the obviously jealous boys plotting? Stay tuned for more! I love you guys, and goodbye. DRAGONfromheaven...signing out peace. **


	3. Total Drama Uzumaki ch3

**Hello again people DRAGONfromheaven here, I feel like I've disappointed you people with such low reviews and I'm sorry if I've had. Anyway there will be much stuff through total drama island, one of which will be fights, heads up Naruto and Justin are gonna become best friends, Naruto knows how to fight, think scorpions fighting style very brutal but quick and effective. Because of high demand for Eva and Leshawnda in the harem i'm granting you that wish, people who didn't what them in it I'll grant you one wish to put into my story, depends what it is such as a fight scence, love making, challenge, lime etc. Y'all basically help me jumpstart this story so the least I can do is grant you something for my story and treat you like family or best friends. Also Naruto is somewhat of a big pervert so expect him to check the girls out a lot or think unpleasant thoughts.**

**Naruto x Major harem **

**Slight or Major bashing of certain boys**

**"Total" – Talking**

**'Drama' – Thinking**

**"Island!" – Flashback**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own naruto or total drama series

"Last time on Total Drama Island 23 campers have signed up to spend 8 weeks right here at this at this crummy old camp. Then have to face the judgment of their fellow Campers." Chris said grinning

"It's our first challenge, how hard can it be?" DJ said confidently.

"Oh crap!" Everyone shouted seeing the 1000 foot drop cliffside.

(Theme Song) 

"Welcome back campers, your first challenge of the day, is to jump off this 1000 foot high cliff side, and into the lake below..." Chris said, with his arms crossed.

"It don't seem that bad." Naruto chuckled, rubbing the back of his long hair sheepishly. Naruto was currently wearing only shorts with a fox and a wolf clashing together, with unique symbols. He was sporting a surfers necklace, with what looked like a green diamond around his neck. Also one more thing everyone noticed was he had tribal tattoos on the top of his muscled left arm and on his chest was a snarling wolf on his left, and a smirking fox on his right.

"That seems easy enough." Bridgette stated while secretly ogling Naruto's toned body and tattoos, as every other girl was, as she sported a tight-fitting surfing suit with a wave symbol, which showed off her alluring curves.

Her choice of dressing got a low whistle from the blonde she admired, something that boosted her confidence and ego… unlike what she felt from that other blonde who chose to leer at her instead.

Yuck!

"...BUT, if you look down, you'll see two designated areas. The bigger area represents the part of the lake that we stocked with psycho man-eating Sharks that would like nothing more to take a chunk out of you." Chris smirked evilly at this point. "While the smaller area represents the safe zone. That's where you gonna have to land, to be safe, we are pretty sure it's shark-proof." '_At least I think it is, oh well I guess we'll find out, hehehe_.' Chris thought and snickered internally.

"Excuse me?" Leshawnda asked raising her eyebrow curiously as she was wearing a grey one piece, showing off her large rear and hips, causing Naruto and some of the other males to think unpleasant thoughts.

Chris ignored her and continued, "For each member of you're team that jumps and actually survives and makes it into the safe zone, there will be crate's waiting for you below. Inside each crate are supplies you'll need for the second part of the challenge. Building a hot tub, the one who makes the best gets to have a wicked hot tub party tonight. And the losers will be sending two people home."

"Oh wow…" Bridgette gulped, "So who wants to go first?"

"Hey don't sweat it you guys. I hear that they make the interns do all the stunts first to make sure it's survivable." A nervous Owen said and Chris whistled off to the side as his mind flashed back to testing this stunt with his… _intern_.

_**Flashback**_

"We need to test it out first to make sure its survivable," Chris said to a clearly not afraid Chef Hatchet who currently stood at the edge of the cliff in his swimming suit. "You know that."

"Do I look like an intern to you?" Chef shot at Chris with his annoyance clearly rising.

"No, but the ones we had are all in the hospital." Chris returned back with a shrug before eyeing Chef Hatchet and saying, "Come on, just jump it you big chicken!"

"I don't get paid enough for this." Chef grumbled, and jumps over the cliff screaming for his life… until he splashed in the water below. After a few moments, Chef looking around him to see if he was missing a limb or was injured in anyway shape or form and he, noticed much to his relief, that he had none. "I made it. I made it man..."

But then, he froze and then screamed to Chris in panic, "SOMETHING JUST BRUSHED ME ON MY FOOT! HEY CHRIS MAN SOMETHING AINT RIGHT DOWN HERE!"Before he was pulled into the water by an unknown force. He struggled and struggled before he freed himself and then as fast as he could, he ran away from that area while screaming, "AH GET ME OUT OF THE WATER!"

With a satisfied look on his face as he monitored the events, Chris concluded, "That seems safe enough." Before shrugging, and then walking away from the edge of the cliff.

_**Flashback end**_

"So, who's first?" Eva grunted.

"Ladies first." Duncan flirted to Courtney, who completely ignored him, much to his annoyance that only increased when he saw her blush as a certain blonde pretty boy spoke.

"I'll go, since no one what's to go-"Naruto said, smirking to himself. "-I'll show you all how it's done."

**(Cue music- Attila-about that life) **

Naruto, as he was running towards the edge of the cliff, started out with a jog, that morphed into a full out run by the time he had reached the cliff, and as he had jumped over the edge, many people stretched their necks to see how well he performed.

Some weren't disappointed.

Others saw it as a challenge.

Naruto resurfaced and hair matted, covering his eyes giving him that ominous look to him and whipping it back to get the water out.

He yelled out, "Hey guys, come on it's safe, as long as you land in the center!" Then his tone turned to one of mocking, "Unless of course, you're all chicken!"

"Oh you're so on Naruto! I'm going next. It's no big deal really, just a giant cliffside dive into circle-infested Sharks." Bridgette said, gaining confidence, while naruto encouraged her on even though they were on opposite teams, before diving saftey into the same zone, while some of the bass cheered.

"Yes she did, here I GOOO!" A excited Tyler said before jumping.

"Cowabunga!" Tyler shouted as he jumped off, and hitting the buoy. "Ohhhh..." Tyler groaned in pain.

"Woohohohohohohoo" Geoff shouted out and landing on the edge of the safe zone, almost getting snapped at by a lurking shark.

"Look out below!" Eva shouted, going down

Duncan just falling with arms cross, not really caring at all.

"Hey Bridgette, I like you're form on the way down made you look stunning." Naruto flirted smoothly.

"Aww, thank you it wasn't nothing I swear." Bridgette gushed in praise and blushed.

While that was going on Geoff, was silently seething, seeing Naruto take 'his girl' and was trying to think of a better advance than Naruto's.

"Also Eva, my, my that landing was perfect, outstanding job." Naruto praised with that beautiful smile of his, causing Eva to blush madly never being complimented like that before. "T-T-Thank you Naruto" Eva blushed before she realized she stutter for the first time, so putting back on her cold mask she swam away.

_**(Back up cliff- killer bass) **_

Nah uh no way man I'm not jumpin" A scared DJ said.

"Scared of heights." A _**'caring'**_ chris asked

"That's okay big guy." A still _**'caring' **_responded, which left as quickly as it came.

"Unfortunately that also makes you a chicken. So you'll have to wear this for the rest of the day" Chris said as he placed a chicken on DJ head.

"Aw man for real?" A depressed DJ said, sighing.

"Bak, bak, bak!" Chris said making chicken sounds and chicken movements.

"That means the chicken path is that-away" Pointing to an escalator that magically appeared there, with a depressed DJ trudging to it.

"It's cool DJ we can still win this man!" Some of the bass said, encouraging him.

"Thanks guys!" DJ said, still feeling a little let down for not jumping.

"Next!" Chris shouted, wanting to get this show on the road.

"Yeehaw!" An overly excited Ezekiel shouted but then hit the edge of the cliff that was hanging off the side, and cart wheeled into the safe zone...barely.

Ezekiel resurfaced and gave everyone a thumbs up.

"Yes! Here I go!" Harold shouted before jumping, but he had his legs spread apart and wide. So when he landed, he landed on his...family jewels, the scream was so loud it reached different dimensions and universes making the men cringe in pity for that poor soul, and women to smile in acceptance.

"Oh hate to see that happen!" Chris chuckled in pure amusement.

"Um excuse me Chris, I have a medical condition." Courtney said trying to get out of the challenge, but also not look like a coward in front of Naruto.

"What condition...?" A annoyed chris asked.

"It's a condition, where It prevents me from jumping off huge cliffs." Courtney said, secretly hoping chris would buy it.

He didn't

"You can chicken out if you want but it might end up costing you're team the win and then they will hate you." Chris replied with a chuckle.

"It's a calculated risk I've seen the other team and I think none of them will jump, the only one who actually jumped was Naruto."

"Alright Courtney, here's you're chicken hat." Chris said, handing Courtney a chicken hat with a smirk.

"So let's tally up all the results, okay Katie and Sadie! You're the last two to jump so...get going!" Chris shouted.

"YEEEE, here we come killer bass." Katie and Sadie said together, jumping in and getting the safe zone.

"I, I can't do it. I'm to scared. I'm sorry." Beth said getting groans from her team and chicken calls from the gophers making her seethe slightly.

"Okkk that makes 10 jumpers and three chickens.

"Gophers, if you can beat that you get a cart to put you're crates in, all you have to do is not get any chickens and you get them y'all already have one jumper down there Naruto so 9 more jumps people."

"Nice, okay who's up first since Naruto already went?" Trent asked

"There's no way I'm doing this" Heather scoffed.

"Why not?" Beth asked curiously

"Hello...National TV, I'll get my hair wet." Heather replied arrogantly.

"You're kidding right?" Gwen deadpanned, not thinking what she said was serious.

"If she's not doing it, I'm not doing either." Lindsay said. '_Oh who am I kidding, I'm gonna do it so I can impress naruto' _Lindsay thought, smiling to herself.

"Oh you're gonna do it!" Leshawnda shouted in anger.

"Who says" Heather growled back.

( **first of argument scence's- Leshawnda and Heather.) **

"Says me I'm not loosing this challenge cause you got you're hair wet. You spoiled daddy's girl" Leshawna snapped.

"Back off you ghetto glamour too tight pants rapper star wanabee" Heather snapped back

"Mall shoppin' Pony tail wearing teen girl readin' peekin' at high school prom queen" Leshawnda said with a another comeback.

"Well at least I'm popular" Heather replied arrogantly, that set it off everyone gasped and everyone saw that Leshawnda was beyond angry now.

**(Argument finished) **

"You're jumping!" An enraged Leshawnda replied.

"Make me! Ahhhhh!" Heather said before she was picked up by Leshawnda, before being throw over the edge, landing in the safe zone.

"Grrrr, Leshawnda you're so dead!" A pissed Heather snapped.

"Hey I threw you in the safe zone didn't I?!" A giddy Leshawnda responded back.

"Now I just hope I can hit it too" Leshawna said nervously before jumping off and landing in the safe zone.

" I thought we were going to be in a talent show." Lindsay said genuinely confused.

"Hahaha, no!" Chris said laughing sarcastically, before pushing Lindsay off who was screaming before landing in the safe zone. While the gophers were cheering her on most notable was Naruto and a couple from bass mostly from Tyler.

The next to fall was Gwen who was screaming wildly, next was Cody who was screaming like a high-pitched girl on a sugar rush, next was izzy who was laughing wildly enjoying the fall, then Justin who landed out the zone making his team gasp, before the Sharks could take a chunk out of him he turned around and smiled smoothly at them, making them fall in love with him, still in there hypothesis, the Sharks swam him back to shore.

"Nice bro, especially those sharks, but...I could do better!" Naruto chuckled sheepishly

Making Justin chuckle to and reply "I'll see it when I believe it."

"That is like so lame right?" Lindsay asked heather.

"Fully lame" Heather Replied with a scoff

"Alright let's do this." Trent said giving Owen a high five before running and jumping off the cliff and landing in the safe zone and hoping to catch Gwens attention.

"Ok campers there's, only one person left. Good luck dude no pressure, ok there's pressure" said Chris to Owen making him lose a little confidence.

Everyone was cheering for Owen to jump.

**(Confession Cam- Owen) **

"I was pretty darn nervous really. You see the thing is I'm not that strong a swimmer" Owen said nervously.

**(Confession Cam-Geoff) **

"I'm looking at this guy and thinkin' there's no way he's going to make it" Geoff said chuckling.

**(Confession Cam- Gwen) **

"I actually thought if he jumps this...he's gonna die" Gwen deadpanned.

(**Confession's end) **

"Take a good head start man, you can do this." Naruto shouted from below, encouraging the oaf.

"I'm going to die now, I'm totally going to die now" Owen said scared, while putting on his floaties and getting a running start and jumping, the results were... Him falling and screaming while his dive sounded like a bomb dropping from a plane, so when he landed it was like a torpedo going off...making a big explosion throwing basically everything on shore, Sharks, boat, campers, even some trees were slightly bent from the force.

"Well looks like we are tied" Trent said

"Not quite, since The Killer Bass has 10 teammates and three of them are chickens that means The Screaming Gophers win" Chris said as the Gophers cheered in joy and victory.

"That was wicked dude" Trent said "what's wrong?" Trent asked seeing owen concerned face.

"I ah I think I lost my bathing suit" Owen said depressed.

People where either giving Owen a pity look, or giving his disgusted looks or disgusted comments.

"49 bottles of pop on the wall 49 bottles pop take one down pass it around 48 bottle of pop on the wall." sang every Screaming Gopher with Naruto in the lead while killer bass was falling behind, big time.

**(The Screaming Gophers)**

While that was going on, Gwen was trying to talk to Naruto to get to know him better, but Trent intervened, wanting to talk to her also "hey Gwen!" Trent said making Gwen look at him with a forced smile. "Hey Trent" Gwen said, so Trent started talking, to get to know her better, while Gwen tuned out some of the stuff and took sneaky glances at Naruto seeing him talk to Lindsay making her seethe inside, so formulating a plan to get Naruto to notice her, she started giggling to Trent's jokes and talking back more frequently, making Naruto raise a eyebrow at her then shrug and continue talking to Lindsay making a couple girls growl at Lindsay for taking Naruto's attention.

**(Confession Cam- Leshawnda)**

"Oh that white girl gonna get it for taking 'my man'" Leshawnda growled.

**(Confession Cam- Heather) **

"How dare that slut talk to my man!" Heather growled. "I was gonna take her to the final three, but not anymore, hmm I guess she could still be in it, I'll just be more stricter" Heather scoffed.

**(Confession Cam- Gwen) **

**"**Ahh that bitch! Taking my chance!" Gwen said screaming and stomping.

(**Confession Cam- Lindsay)**

"I'm having such a great time with Ruto! Oh yeah I call him that now he doesn't mind, he actually likes it!" Lindsay squealed out in delight.

**(Confession cam- Trent) **

" I think I'm getting through to Gwen, she's talking to me more now and not looking at that Naruto jerk." Trent smirk in joy

**(Confession Cam- Justin) **

"Naruto sure does work fast, I better step up my game." Justin chucked in amusement.

**(Confession end) **

**(**Camp grounds)

"Ok campers remember not to use you're hands. You can only use your teeth to open the crates.

"I came up with that one" Chris said slyly

"Rey I rink I got it ropen" Izzy said while pulling on a rope.

"I got mine open also" Naruto grinned, before helping his team out since he was the quickest, making the girls blushed in gratitude, Justin to smirk in thanks, Owen to thanks his new buddy, and Trent to frown in distain since he think Naruto was showing off.

"Hey check it out I got wood." Owen said

"I got some tools here and what looks to be a pool liner." Trent said 

Suddleny heather and lindsay walked uo to Leshawnda.

"I just wanted to say I didn't mean what I said about you being a rap star wanabee and I love your earrings there so pretty" Heather said while thinking '_not really_ '

"Straight up? Well I'm sorry about pushing you over the cliff and all" Leshawna said sincerely

"No worries I needed a push. Truce?" Heather said while sticking her hand out

"Truce." Leshawna said while shaking Heathers hand

"Did you really mean all that stuff you said to Lefanda back there?" Lindsay said

"Leshawna, ugh no she's going down and ps those are the ugliest earring I've ever seen in my life" Heather replied snootily.

"oh so if you hate her why are you being nice to her" Lindsay asked genuinely confused

"You ever seen one of these shows before? Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Heather said  
>smirking <p>

"Oh I'm your friend right?" Lindsay asked  
>curiously<p>

"Oh yah for now" Heather said, lying.

"Ugh! Finally..." A struggling Harold came up, dragging a box.

"Hey y'all missing a couple teammates?" Leshawnda asked curiously

(**Katie and Sadie) **

The reason why Katie and Sadie were falling behind, was because they squatted on some poison ivy on there butts. Causing them to question what it was until Bridgette told them, and they screamed and scrambled to the water together.

"AHHH" Sadie and Katie said together

**(Back to other campers)**

"There just taking a water break." Courtney said, trying to tell them a different story so they don't show weakness.

"Yeah if they can drink with there butts" Harold rudely stated, and Ezekiel being the idiot he was, laughed with the nerd.

Leshawnda noticed Courtney's eye, that was bitten by a bug. "Oooo girl, what happen to you're eye girl." Leshawnda asked before Courtney covered her eye quickly.

"Oh nothing really, just an allergy." Courtney said.

"I think it's getting worse eh!" Ezekiel said, checking out her eye.

"Shut it! We don't need the other team knowing that!" Courtney shouted frantically.

While the gophers were halfway done, bass haven't even started on theres yet.

"dudes it's not to late we can do this" Geoff said trying to give his team hope and try to impress Bridgette with his leadership and determination...but was failing badly.

"Ew" Courtney said in disgust, the reason for that was because she saw Ezekiel picking his nose casually.

"What?" Ezekiel asked as if he wasn't picking his nose, in front of a bunch of beautiful women.

"That's really gross" Bridgette said, cringing in disgust.

"You're **picking **you're nose right in front in everyone!" Courtney growled out in disgusted and the lack of disrespect. "Why can't you be like Naruto, at least he knows how to give people respect!" Courtney said, making Ezekiel scowled thinking Naruto was once again stealing his 'swag'.

"Ok no more distractions we need to Finish this tub and we need a project manager and since none of you are qualified I'm electing myself any objections?" Courtney said

Where do we begin Cyclops?" Duncan replied sarcastically with a sneer. 

"Open the crates idiot." Courtney said with authority.

"Bridgette go find those Itchy girls!" Courtney said.

"Ok" Bridgette confirmed before leaving

(**Screaming Gophers) **

The gophers was basically done because of there combined teamwork.

"Hey good job guys, we really have some good teamwork!" Naruto grinned brightly. Making the girls blush.

"Yeah we do" all the guys agreed, even Trent, even if he hated Naruto, he had to agree on that one aspect.

"Ok everyone stop, time for judging! Let's see what you guys got." Chris said ready to see them.

"Gophers...yours is a rocking hot tub! Killer bass...eh not so much. The SCREAMING GOPHERS WIN!

The screaming gophers were cheering, while the killer bass was beyond depressed and thinking about who to vote off.

"WOOO-HOOO, we get to stay, we get to stay, yeah! We're so awesome, we won the challenge!" A naked Owen said trying to hug Lindsay and Heather, but somehow they slipped out of the way and run towards Naruto and gave him a hug, while Naruto just grinned, Lindsay and Heather glared at each other for having the same thoughts, and Owen just grinned sheepishly, just realizing what he was about to do.

**(Main lodge) **

"We got to figure out who we are going to vote off" Courtney said

"Well I vote princess over her or the brick house" Duncan said pointing to Courtney then to DJ

"But I like our chances with the big guy if we do any heavy lifting" Duncan sneered arrogantly.

"What you need me I ha…" Courtney was saying before interrupted by Bridgette

"We know you are they only one with real CIT training. So who would you pick" Bridgette said signing, hearing it for a hundred times.

"What about Tyler?" Said boy in questioned just looked at Courtney in surprise, then at Lindsay expecting something...but say nothing.

"Hey, at least he jumped off the cliff, unlike you chicken wing."

Shut it" Courtney shouted growling dangerously. 

"Ok lets all chill out this is getting way to heavy" Geoff said trying to calm things down.

"I've had enough of this grub for one day, I'm leaving to take a nap." Duncan scoffed uncaringly.

"You can't leave yet Duncan! We have to decide who to vote off." Courtney growled out.

"I just don't get why we lost, there not the ones with seven girls aye" Ezekiel Said being stupid like the idiot he is.

"There you go princess, there's one right there."

"What's that suppose to mean" An angry Bridgette asked

"Yah home school enlighten us" A very enraged Eva said

"Well guys are much stronger and better at sports than girls are" Ezekiel replied

"Oh snap he didn't just say that" Geoff said

"My dad told me to look out for the girls here aye, and help them if they can't keep up" Ezekiel said

"Still think we need your help to keep up" said Eva while choking Ezekiel

"Not really" Ezekiel said  
>frightened.<p>

"Whoa ok guys It's not like he thinks guys are smarter than girls" Geoff said

"But they are!" Ezekiel said in his stupid mode. 

"Also don't know why we lost, it ain't my fault that my team is full of incompetant idiots who don't know how to do anything right." Noah said arrogantly.

"**WHAT?!" **He whole killer bass team shouted out in outrage and anger. Before Noah could utter another word, he got the lights knocked out of him by Eva.

**(Camp Bon-fire ceremony) **

"Dudes, you got a lot to learn about the real world." Duncan chuckled.

"Killer Bass at camp marshmallows represent a tasty treat that you enjoy eating by the fire. At this camp marshmallows represent life" Chris said explaining, with a serious tone.

"Killer bass I hate to remind you, but you gonna have to send two people home tonight. Rules are rules.

"Now campers you have made your decisions there are only 13 marshmallows on this plate 2 of you are going home. When I call your name come up and stick a marshmallow this these sticks" Chris said seriously.

"Let's start. Duncan, Courtney, DJ, Beth, Katie,Sadie, Bridgette, Harold, Eva, Tyler, only one marshmallow, 3 people who's it gonna be? And that marshmallow goes to...Geoff! Ezekiel, Noah pack your things you're heading to the dock of shame and heading home"

"The rest of you enjoy your marshmallows" Chris said walkin away.

"Whatever, being around you people made my IQ go down I bet!" Noah shouted as if he didn't care.

"Later dude, don't be such a ass next time!" Naruto shouted out, getting laughs from everyone.

(**After-ceremony)**

Currently after the ceremony all the gophers were in the hot tub relaxing, while Naruto was telling stories about his modeling or just telling hilarious jokes that made everyone, even the ones who hated him laugh. The bass were at the side grumbling, Naruto seeing this went over them, bass seeing this perked up seeing what the the blond pretty boy wanted, "hey guys why don't you join us? There's enough room for at least everyone.

"YESSS thank you Naruto!" All the girls gushed and some guys thanked, while others muttered 'suck up' and other crude names for the gentle blond.

All the teams partied through the night, but one unexpected event happened Naruto and Gwen ended up getting together. One minute people are parting, the next they see them doing a full- out makeout session, showing they were into tonight and everything. That one event did different things, the girls fumed in rage, the guys smirked thinking the girls or Naruto will back off now and Trent was screaming inside his head in pure rage, promising himself he will have Gwen and get rid of Naruto.

Next time on **TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND! **The campers get a special breakfast and much more, also surprisingly first hook up, ain't that a twist?!. Can they handle it. Find out next on **TOTAL...DRAMA...ISLAND**"

**An: there will be fights, sex, drama, jealously , also for future people who wonder how Naruto lose his power or memory, think of a dimensional rift sucking up 95% of it and when he got dropped out of it he landed on his head...hard so he lose basically all his memory's except his abilities, certain memory's, and losed kurama... He can still use shadow clone, but don't expect him to spam it...15 at max cause of kurama still lingering chakra. Lol y'all surprised by that hook up or you want something better?**

_**Alright guys that's a wrap for me, hoped you like it, remember favorite, follow, and PLEASE review I need more review's people you're comments help me out a lot. **_

_**And remember the darkness doesn't control DRAGONfromheaven...DRAGONfromheaven controls the darkness...**_


	4. love, jealousy, and what-a-thon

**Hello people it's DRAGONfromheaven here, I'm getting extra help now so...shout out to you Uzumaki-son Naruto, HaretaSora, and Phoenixlord42. I love you guys for helping me and I hope we can keep a partnership in the near future. Also how was the twist last chapter? I bet it surprised some of you, there will probably be another surprising pairing, trust me I WILL make this harem work, i promise you that much. So without further ado let's begin. **

**Naruto x Major harem **

**Slight or Major bashing of certain boys**

**"Total" – Talking**

**'Drama' – Thinking**

**"Island!" – Flashback**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own naruto or total drama series

Last time on Total Drama Island. Our campers had to endure a terrifying jump off the cliff into a shark infested lake. While some had to wear the dreaded chicken hat. While some where flirting with each other. Others were thinking of ways to make our supermodel look bad, or trying to hook up with a girl that loves someone else. We also had two campers get voted off and sent home. We also got to see our first hook-up *gwen and Naruto making out, obviously to everything around them including glaring women, raging Trent, and camera's in face* who will hook up next when will these women confess to Naruto. Who will be voted off next stay tuned and find out on this weeks most dramatic episode of **TOTAL...DRAMA...ISLAND.**

It was a beautiful morning on the island of camp Wawanakwa, the birds sang, the Bears stole marshmallows, the squirrels sniffing nuts, it was so peaceful it seemed like nothing could ruin it until..."**ERRRRRRRRRR"** the megaphone echoed, disrupting the peaceful morning, making the campers groan in despair.

"Ugh what the hell does Chris want it's *check watch* 7:30am that bastard better have a good reason, I need my beauty sleep." Naruto growled out, VERY annoyed right now.

There was a loud thud, followed by a loud groan of pain, revealing it to be Leshawnda making the groaning in the girls cabin "Ouch! " Leshawnda said in pain, before regaining her senses and screaming out the window in rage, "it's 7:30 in the morning, do I look like a farmer girl to you?!" Leshawnda said screaming.

"_**Meet me in the center of the camp immediately, for your next challenge pronto!" Chris said **_

"Hmmm I wonder what he's planning..." Naruto said suspiciously, before walking over to his newly formed girlfriend and kissed her on the lips as he pulled her close to him. He smiled as he received a gentle smile back for his morning signs of affection while also unconsciously causing a storm of negative emotions to brew in the various girls around camp.

"Good morning my Hime." Naruto spoke with love in his voice.

"Hime?" Gwen asked curiously

"It's mean princess in Japanese." Naruto chuckled, caused her to 'aaaawwww' and smile giving him another peck on the lips. Ah Naruto could remember it like it was yesterday when they meet, when in reality it was almost a week ago, he could remember it so well.

_Flashback- hot tub party_

_Naruto smiled as he enjoyed the pool. He invited the other team for two reasons. One he would get to see more of the lovely ladies in their swimming suits and two when Chris planned to eventually merge the teams, like he had seen happen in nearly every reality TV show, it would give him some allies._

_His smile grew as he felt someone bump into his side. Looking over he saw Gwen. She wore a strapless bikini top and black spats. They definitely suited her in his opinion as they worked to accent her sizeable bust and her nice sized rear. Looking over Gwen spotted Naruto, making her smile brightly_

"_You look quite lovely Gwen, shame i didn't get to see you in it earlier today." he said making the pale goth blush pink as she tried to hide it. _

"_T-Thanks Naruto, you were a lot of help today, acting as our leader and everything." she said with a smile._

"_Well I couldn't let my team lose and possibly lose the chance to get to know you." he responded as her face had been splashed by one of the other boys. Most likely Owen considering the large boy was energetic as always. He frowned as he combed the hair out of her face. "You okay?" he asked with a frown as she was coughing up a bit of water._

"_I'm fine." she answered as she finished clearing the water out of her lungs. Her face heated up as she noticed how close Naruto's face was to hers. She froze as she stared into his dazzling blue eyes. All she could think of was how easily she could lean forward and kiss him._

_Before she could stop herself she leaned forward and kissed him passionately, not caring if anyone saw her._

_He froze for a second, before he smiled and kissed her back full force. As she pulled away her face grew dark red before she darted out of the hot tub._

'_Ugh, he must think I'm some weirdo or slut just randomly kissing him after only knowing him for such a short time._' _she rapidly thought._

"_Gwen stop!" he yelled as he caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her making her blush even more at the feeling of his toned muscles around her. "Why are you running?" he asked as he turned her around to face him._

"_I-I kissed you. We haven't even known each other for that long. You must think I'm some skank for forcing myself on you." she said as she looked down to avoid his eyes._

"_Gwen," he asked as he tilted up her head "if I wasn't okay with the thought of kissing you then why did I kiss back?" he asked as he kissed her again making her eyes widen before kissing him back._

_Minutes went by, though Gwen would swear it was hours, before they stopped making out._

_She smiled as she laid her head on his chest "N-Naruto, what does this make us? I really don't want this to be some fling or something." she said nervously._

_He smiled as he pet her hair. "Gwen, I am not one to just play with girls, though there is something we will have to cross over later, but for now you are my girlfriend and I wouldn't have it any other way." he said as he kissed her passionately, which she returned with full force._

_Gwen felt wonderful as Naruto kissed her. She was worried a bit about the thing he mentioned that he would bring up later but for all she cared it could be anything. She was that in love with him._

_Flashback End._

At the center of the camp all the campers met up with chris and they all laugh loudly seeing Chris's choice of clothing because… he was wearing shorts that made his legs look very deformed and strangely muscular, and not in a good way. While Chris was just frowning in annoyance and everyone went quiet, they could hear loud rock music playing coming from Eva's MP3 player. Then a very… retarded Cody tried to touch it, only for her to snap at him, causing him to wet himself and hide behind Trent. Eva made it plainly obvious that Naruto was the only one allowed to touch her stuff after he fixed her MP3 shortly after they got onto the island, any other person would be brutally be beaten to near death, her exact words.

"Hello campers, hope you had a good wake up call." Chris said not really caring about their lack of sleep. Everyone was tired except Naruto who somehow looked like a ball of sunshine, even from prior events that made it seemed like he was grumpy.

"Hey Chris, you look really buff in those shorts." Heather said covering her mouth from letting out fits of giggles that were threatening to come out.

Causing half the campers to either laugh out loud, or trying not to but failing

"I know thanks Heather, I hope you're all ready, cause you're next challenge begins exactly in...one minute." Said Chris doing a little jog and checking his watch, seeing their shocked faces except Naruto who was pumped.

"Oh excuse me I don't know if that's enough time to eat breakfast" Owen stated innocently while raising his arm slightly.

"Oh you'll definitely get you're breakfast Owen. Right after you're 20km run around the whole lake and back in the main lodge." Chris chuckled sadistically.

"Oh so you're a funny guy now?! Let me show you what I think is funny!" Eva yelled before she felt someone hold her back. She was about to yell at the person until she saw it was Naruto.

"A little run will be fine Eva, as I can see with your well toned body you can definitely handle something this small." he said in a low voice in her ear making her blush.

She was not use to compliments on her figure since most guys saw her as a brute or something. She felt herself calm as she nodded and tried to hide her blush from her teammates and Naruto's new girlfriend. She definitely didn't like the idea of having him taken so soon since he was so far the only guy that had ever shown interest to her.

"Okay guys, the run starts now!" Chris said as he fired a starting pistol only to have a seagull fall out of the sky. He didn't pay it any mind "If you don't complete it in a hour and a half no breakfast." he said with a massive smirk as the campers groaned as they started their run.

Trent, seeing his chance jogged up to Gwen with a slight glare in his eyes as he looked at Naruto before turning his attention to Gwen. "Hey Gwen want me to carry you on my back?" he asked with a cheesy smile.

Gwen cringed a bit as she shook her head "Nah, I'm fine. You go on ahead." she said a slight creeped out tone. She was started to get sick of Trent's pushiness though luckily Naruto came by and Trent seemed to get the message.

Naruto smiled to Gwen as he started jogging next to her "Want a piggyback ride Hime?" he asked with a smirk as the goth blushed.

"I don't think Chris would allow that since I think we need to complete it on our own but thank you as that is very sweet of you." she said as she kissed him softly on the lips. "You can go on ahead since we don't know if we get extra points or not for people completing it early. So far Chris seems to like throwing curve balls at us."

"Okay Hime, see you when you get done." he said as he kissed her one last time before running off, never noticing the evil glare given to Gwen by most of the other girls, some of them even growled at her.

_***25 minutes Later* **_

Naruto smiled as he caught up to Eva. Even as a supermodel he prided himself on staying in shape and keeping active as it showed by his unearthly stamina but he was honestly impressed that someone was able to outrun him for a while there.

"Wow Eva, you are definitely an amazing athlete." he said with a smile as he ran along side her. He noticed one earbud was out as if she had been expecting someone to catch up to her.

"T-Thanks Naruto. I train a lot" she said slightly embarrassed as she had never really spoken to boys that much and the one she was talking to was literally a handsome god.

"So what are you listening to?" Naruto asked with a smile. He could hear the music playing and to him it sounded really good. He was always one for rock music it sounded like Deathbeds by Bring Me The Horizon to him.

She blushed as he moved his head closer to hers to listen to her music, her face grew red as he was close to her.

"Oh I love this song," he said with a smile as he took the bud out of his ear. "You have a really good taste in music."

"Thanks Naruto," she said as she shook the blush off her face. "But we probably should pick up the pace." she said as she started going faster.

He chuckled as he nodded "Sounds good to me Eva." he said as he followed her but stayed slightly behind so he could watch her figure as she moved.

Eva noticed this and her face went beet red as she tried to run faster, not out of disgust, as she loved the fact that he liked her figure, but not out of embarrassment as she is use to scaring guys away, not attracting them. Though in the back of her mind she didn't even care he was seeing Gwen, she was just happy to attract a guy for once.

***After the Marathon* **

It was about six hours after the marathon, and even though it was only suppose to be a hour and thirty minutes it was because of people like Harold and Owen, who kept passing out making it take longer than necessary.

Finally when Chris was about to go out and look for the other campers they finally came and they consisted of Harold, Owen, Beth. "Oh so nice for you _guys_ to finally join us,-"

"Wait so the gophers won? Gosh!" Harold replied angrily, interrupting the host.

"That wasn't the challenge kiddies." Chris chuckled in amusement with that annoying smirk of his before asking, "**WHO'S HUNGRY?!"** While moving the robe on the ceiling, revealing... A buffet for kings and queens to dine upon.

(**Confession cam- Gwen) **

"After about a week of grub handed to us, I almost cried when I saw that buffet." Gwen said emotionally.

**(Confession cam- Owen) **

"And then I saw the buffet table! It was so, so… _beautiful!_" Owen said as he sniffed a couple of tears, "-there was turkey, granola bars, baked beans, ham, burgers, bread, maple syrup and so much more. Can...can you please give me a minute." Owen said with a sob.

**(Confession Cam-End) **

(**Main lodge) **

Basically it was a massacre...lord have pity on that poor foul, there was literally nothing left except the bones. Everything was gone! It was fulfilling as you could see people standing around the table with bulging tummies lying around.

"Ok kiddies! Time for part two of your challenge." Chris said enjoying their misery and displeasure.

"I thought eating was the second part of the challenge." Owen said with a stuffed face clearly not pleased by the new revelation.

"What more do you want from us!" Gwen said to Chris giving him a pleading look.

"Weird goth girl is right." Heather groaned as she held her slightly bloated belly. "Haven't we been through enough?"

"Yeah hime is right! Haven't we had enough?" Naruto agreed somehow still looking fit, which shocked many though they weren't complaining.

At least none of the girls were.

"Um let me think about that…" Chris trailed off and looked as if he was actually thinking about it before answering simply, "No!" He smirked following his answer, "It's time... for The Awake-a-thon!"

"The what-a-thon?" Owen asked.

"The Awake-a-thon: the last person to stay awake win invincibility and the win for their team!" Chris replied.

"You're kidding right? So basically the 20k run and turkey eating frenzy was your plan to make it difficult for us to stay awake?" Gwen asked groaning at the evil host they were stuck with.

"That's right Gwen!" Chris replied.

"Man he's good." Gwen said with a frown. Even if she hated the man she had to admit it was a smart plan to make them struggle.

"Move, move, move!" Chris said shooing them out of the Main Lodge.

"So how long do you think it'll be before everybody is out cold?" Trent asked as he walked up to Gwen as she sighed since she knew who it was.

"About an hour, or two give or take? Maybe less." Gwen said answering Trent, trying not to hurt his feelings as she saw how Owen looked.

**Campfire Pit/Awake-a-thon  
><strong>

"We are currently 12 hours in, with all campers still wide awake." Chris said speaking like it was a wildlife channel.

"WOO-HOO, been awake for 12 hours now I can totally do this in my sleep WOO-HOO!" Owen pumped, before he fall over asleep instantly and was the first to be out.

**(Confession Cam-Gwen) **

"The awake-a-thon is the hardest thing I have done in my life." Gwen said with a groan as a migraine was starting to form already

(**Confession Cam-Owen) **

Have I ever told you I fall asleep if I eat beans." Owen admitted.

**(Confession Cam-End)**

Naruto smiled as he sat next to Gwen at the fire pit. He noticed a lot of other girls were sitting around him but honestly he didn't mind, though the guys constantly glaring was something he was getting sick of. "Any ideas of how to stay awake?" he asked as he rubbed Gwen's back making her smile.

"Oo! Oo! I know!" Izzy said with a smirk that made some of the people get worried from. "We could play truth-or-dare!" she said as she licked her lips and looked to Naruto.

Gwen and a most of the other girls glared at Izzy since they caught her intentions.

The guys were all for it "Yeah, sounds very fun. Don't you think so Bridge?" Geoff asked with a smirk as he scooted closer to her.

Bridgette frowned as she scooted away and closer to Naruto. "No thanks, how about twenty questions or we just ask things about one another?" she suggested as everyone else seemed to agree with her.

"Me first!" Lindsay said as she waved her hand as Naruto chuckled at the energetic, yet at times, airheaded blonde.

"Go ahead Lindsay, we can take turns going around the circle though do keep it PG-13." he said with a wink as numerous girls blushed at it.

Lindsay smiled as she turned to Naruto "Is that your natural hair color? Its so pretty!" she said with a large smile. She really liked his two toned hair and she doubted it was dyed.

"Yes it is Lindsay. I get the red from my mom and the blonde from my dad." Naruto answered as he ran his hand through his hair with a smile.

Slowly the questions got all around the circle as everyone got a turn to ask. Only inappropriate questions were the ones asked by the boys which really didn't surprise him considering how they acted most of the time.

After Duncan had asked Courtney if her butt was that big because of implants, most of the girls had left and Naruto honestly had to resist the urge to smack the punk as he could see the anger and embarrassment in Courtney's eyes when she stormed off.

He frowned as he got up. "I'm sorry Hime but I can't just let her go off alone after that, it seemed to hurt her a bit." he said as Gwen frowned a bit but nodded.

She knew her boyfriend was very kind to others and understood since if someone did that to her she would be upset and probably need someone there for her. "Go, I'll try and walk around to stay awake." she said as she kissed his cheek and got up.

Naruto smiled to her as he walked after Courtney "Courtney wait up!" he yelled as he jogged after her.

Courtney turned around in shock as she saw Naruto walking up to her. She quickly wiped away the tears that were building up in the corners of her eyes. "What is it Naruto?" she asked trying, and failing, to hide her hurt tone.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. Duncan was being a complete asshole for asking that." he said as he wiped her tears a bit more making her blush dark, thankfully it was dark out so she hoped he couldn't see it.

"It's fine. Not like I'm not use to it from the girls at my school or anything." she said as she turned around. "Why should you care? We are on different teams." she said as she walked away.

"Just because we are on different teams doesn't mean I can't worry about you." he said as he followed her. "Don't worry about Duncan or what any other girls say. In my opinion you look lovely and they are just saying that because they are jealous of what they can't have." Naruto responded with a genuine smile.

Courtney smiled as she turned to Naruto, "Thanks, that means a lot." she said as she hugged him before pulling away. "We should probably head back to the camp fire." she said and he nodded in agreement.

"You go on ahead, I need to grab something real quick from my cabin that I think will be able to help keep us awake." he said as she looked at him confused but shrugged her shoulders before waving to him, and heading back to the campfire.

After a few minutes Naruto returned to the camp fire with a guitar in hand. He smiled as he sat next to Eva and strummed his guitar. Getting attention from his fellow campers as they were unaware of him even bringing a guitar.

"Eva can you play that song just without the words?" he asked as she nodded and went to stroll through her MP3 only to find it was missing.

She was about to yell at someone until Naruto handed it to her "Sorry I noticed it was dying when we listened to it so I charged it for you. Make sure you keep ahold of it and turn it off fully or the battery will die fast again." he said as she blushed a bit but nodded.

"Thanks." she said as she went through her songs to find the right one. She looked to Naruto and nodded as she played the song.

Naruto smiled as he strummed his guitar along to the song and started to sing.

(Bring Me Horizon - Deathbeds)

"Eyes like a car crash  
>I know I shouldn't look but I can't turn away.<br>Body like a whiplash,  
>Salt my wounds but I can't heal the way<br>I feel about you.

I watch you like a hawk  
>I watch you like I'm gonna tear you limb from limb<br>Will the hunger ever stop?  
>Can we simply starve this sin?<p>

That little kiss you stole  
>It held my heart and soul<br>And like a deer in the headlights I meet my fate  
>Don't try to fight the storm<br>You'll tumble overboard  
>Tides will bring me back to you<p>

And on my deathbed, all I'll see is you  
>The life may leave my lungs<br>But my heart will stay with you

That little kiss you stole  
>It held my heart and soul<br>And like a ghost in the silence I disappear  
>Don't try to fight the storm<br>You'll tumble overboard  
>Tides will bring me back to you<p>

The waves will pull us under  
>Tides will bring me back to you<br>The waves will pull us under  
>Tides will bring me back to you<br>The waves will pull us under  
>Tides will bring me back to you<br>Tides will bring me back to you

That little kiss you stole  
>It held my heart and soul<br>And like a ghost in the silence I disappear  
>Don't try to fight the storm<br>You'll tumble overboard  
>Tides will bring me back to you<p>

That little kiss you stole  
>It held my heart and soul<br>And like a deer in the headlights I meet my fate  
>Don't try to fight the storm<br>You'll tumble overboard  
>Tides will bring me back to you"<p>

By the end of the song nearly all of the girls were staring at him with hearts in their eyes. They had no idea that Naruto could sing and play a guitar so well, and the song he chose had such a powerful meaning to it.

"Sorry if that sounded weird, I haven't played the guitar in a long time." he said as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly before all the girls voiced their liking of the song.

"Don't say that. It was amazing." Gwen said as she leaned against him and kissed his cheek getting glares from all the girls again.

Trent scoffed "I could play better." he said as the girls glared at him making him scoot away in fear.

_***30 minutes later***_

"Lindsay what are you doing?" Gwen asked as she saw Lindsay doing a handstand.

"Trying to get the blood rushing to my head. I think it's working!" Lindsay said as she was trying to straighten herself out.

"Can I try, please." Beth asked Lindsay nervously

"Sure more the merrier." Lindsay responded with a smile.

While that was going on, Heather saw what they were doing and she smirked. "Perfect" Heather said to herself.

**(Confession Cam-Heather)**

"I plan on taking two people to the final three with me, or so they think I just need them for now such as services, votes you know the good stuff, the one i'll definitely take to the finals with me is Naruto." Heather said in her smug attitude.

**(Confession End) **

"Hey Lindsay, Beth can I talk to you for a moment." Heather said as she called towards her.

"Ok" Beth and Lindsay said together, while they were trying to straighten themselves out.

"I have a plan to get me and two others to the final three, and I choose you guys." Heather said, hoping they take the bait.

"Really?!" Lindsay said excitedly.

"You should know that it's a very big deal I'm putting my trust in you, and trust is a two-way street. So you'll do everything I say?" Heather asked them.

"Oh...my..._gosh_, Heather is taking Lindsay and me to the final three! I'm gonna be in the final three! I wonder what will happen after this." An excited Beth said

**(Awake-a-thon) **

Lindsay smiled as she and her new alliance member Beth hopped around in excitement. "This is so exciting! I wonder if he can join us." she said looking over to Naruto who was sitting next to Gwen and Tyler. She giggled and waved at Naruto only for Tyler to wave back.

"No! That loser Tyler can't join our alliance. He's on another team!" Heather said with a glare.

"But it's not-" she said trying to tell her it wasn't Tyler but Ruto.

"Oh I'm sorry, I guess I can just get another person to go with me to the final three." Heather said with a glare making Lindsay frown.

"No! I won't date anyone. Please let me stay on the alliance!" Lindsay pleaded with a sad look in her eyes.

Heather grew a smug smile "Good, now there are some ground rules to go over..." she trailed off as she smirked, glad that her new alliance members were easy to manipulate.

**(Confession Cam-Lindsay) **

"Heather said I couldn't date him, but she never said I couldn't like him." Lindsay said talking about Naruto.

**(Awake-a-thon) **

After that little argument about Tyler, Beth was looking at Tyler curiously, and Lindsay was looking at Naruto beside Tyler, but to everyone else they thought she was looking at Tyler.

Earlier also Naruto decided to grab his workout gear to get some training in, so taking off his shirt, revealing his muscles and tattoos, he took out his dumbbell's and started to work at doing sets of 100 for each arm. While in the process made the girls blush, and the guys try to show off their muscles but getting absolutely nowhere since they were going against an Adonis. So after that set, he started doing pull-ups on a tree doing about 200, each hour.

Also at some point, while Naruto was working out, Trent snuck over to Gwen when he thought Naruto wasn't noticing and starting trying to get to know her. "Hey Gwen wanna play 20 questions?" Trent said trying to get to know her better or at least break her up from Naruto and have a chance with her.

"Sure, why not?" Gwen said forcing a smile, as this guy was desperate. "Okay favorite color?"

"Midnight blue." Gwen forced out

(**An: I don't exactly remember their full conversation about, so bare with me.)**

"Ok favorite song?" Trent questioned

"Fine, Drown by Bring Me The Horizon." Gwen responded, unintentionally Naruto heard her and planned in playing that for her.

"Yours?" Gwen asked curiously,

"She will be loved." Trent responded cockily, hoping to score some points for the love song.

Gwen was yawning about to fall asleep, and before Naruto could tell her to stay awake, Trent jumped in trying to be a 'white knight' waking Gwen up. "Don't fall asleep on me, quick favorite movie moment."

"Trust me you'll think it's cheesy." Gwen signed out.

"Promise I won't laugh." Trent responded, reassuring her.

"You know, the one where at the end of the road trip movie, where the guy ended up with the three girls." Gwen said, hoping that will make Trent leave her alone now.

It didn't.

"I knew you liked that one." Trent said laughing. Before everyone got a complete shock because, Owen was walking by everyone naked.

**(Confessional Cam- Owen) **

"Did I mention I ate the whole thing of baked beans and maple syrup. Funny thing about baked beans make me sleep walk." Owen said sheepishly with a chuckle.

**(Confessional Cam-End) **

"They even sleep together." Trent said in shock, also checking out their sleeping bodies, making Gwen scowl darkly at how insensitive he was.

"So what?" she asked with a glare, "They all loved each other. As long as everyone is okay with it, I feel it wouldn't be a bad thing" she said as she blushed a bit, though she was still glaring heavily at Trent. Ever since she started dating Naruto she knew he would attract attention from the other girls.

'Maybe that can work...' she thought as she frowned a bit. She was afraid that if she brought it up to Naruto he would think of her as some weirdo and dump her so for now she kept quiet about it. She didn't want to lose him this fast.

"You still awake?" Trent continued ignoring Gwen even more while she thought of how to tell Naruto about sharing.

"Sure, it's weird but I think I'm so tired, that I'm not tired anymore, I guess that doesn't make sense..." Gwen asked

"I don't know anymore really, hey Gwen where's the Little Dipper again?" Trent asked curiously.

"You see the big dipper well follow the handle to that bright star the pole star and it's right there." Gwen explained in a deadpan tone as she was exhausted at him ignoring her constantly to look at the other girls such as Bridgette or Courtney. 

"Oh cool." Trent replied, acting like nothing was wrong.

"Hey Trent I have to go talk to Bridgette, so I'll be back in a little while deal?" Gwen said, hoping he take the bait.

He did.

"Sure Gwen, don't make me wait too long." Trent leered at her before, looking back at the sky.

While Gwen was being forced to play 20 questions with Trent, Naruto was enjoying his talk with the bodybuilder.

"So you won some trophies in weightlifting at your school?" he asked with a smile as he did another pull up on a branch. "That is pretty cool." he said making her blush.

"Yeah, I was the first person in my school to ever lift that much" she said as she started to feel drowsy and her grip loosened making her fall.

Naruto acted quickly and caught her, accidently groping her generous butt making her squeek and blush dark red before he set her down. "Sorry I didn't mean to grope you..." he trailed of nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

She shook her head as she could feel her eyes drooping "I-Its fine Naruto." she said as she scooted closer to him. She couldn't really tell if this was a dream or not. "I wouldn't mind you touching me more." she said as she leaned into him and kissed him deeply before she suddenly passed out.

Naruto's eyes widened as he felt her lips press against his. He kissed her back a bit before she fell asleep. '_Damn, I think I might need to tell Gwen about the 'thing' sooner than I wanted to._' he thought with a frown as he laid a blanket over Eva. "Sleep well Eva." he said with a smile before he picked her up to make sure she wasn't just left in the forest.

He gently laid her down around the campfire. He frowned as he saw Duncan messing with Courtney again and he could see she wasn't quite over it.

"Come on princes, it was just a compliment." he said with a smirk as he continued to eye her rear.

"Yeah, no it wasn't." she said as she tried to walk away but Duncan grabbed her wrist keeping her from leaving. "Let go you punk!"

"Come on, just relax Princess." Duncan said until he felt a hand squeeze his shoulder.

"The girl wants you to let go of her now!" he said as his eyes narrowed into slits and flashed red for a second before returning to his normal blue.

**(First fight scene: Duncan vs Naruto)**

Duncan glared as he punched Naruto only for the blonde to catch his fist easily before judo flipping him. Duncan just growled angrily and tried to sweep Naruto's legs from underneath, but to no prevail.

They each traded a few blows, Naruto hitting vital points, slowing down Duncan, and Duncan doing boxing rough jabs at Naruto, who dodged all of them with ease until Naruto chopped Duncan in the throat, lightly so not to injure him to badly. Duncan fell on the ground, coughing up a fit, before growling at Naruto like a rabid dog. "This isn't over Naruto!" Duncan snarled with rage-filled eyes.

"Don't bother Courtney again!" Naruto glared, his eyes turning to the coldest of tundras.

Before Duncan just scoffed and walked away, still rubbing his sore throat, mumbling death threats.

**(End of fight scene) **

"Sorry you had to see that Courtney." he said with a frown as his eyes returned to their caring color.

Courtney blushed as she shook her head "It's fine Naruto, thanks for helping me against that punk." she said as she was amazed with his skills as even in a fight he was graceful.

"Be sure to tell me if he ever bothers you again or any guy does for that matter." he said with a smile as she blushed and nodded.

"I don't think I'm gonna be lasting much longer." she said as she wobbled away and almost fell only for Naruto to catch her.

"Easy there, I'll help you to your cabin." he said as she blushed and nodded as she held onto his arm to help her walk. During the walk towards the cabin, they talked about all sorts of things from their high schools to their skills.

Courtney was honestly impressed at how well rounded he was 'He could definitely be CIT' she thought with a blush as he helped her to the cabin.

"Sleep well Courtney." he said as he smiled and walked off.

"Good luck!" she said as he watched him walk off back into the forest. She shouldn't have been wishing him luck but she wanted to see him win since she didn't want him voted off.

"Thanks Courtney!" he said as he waved to her and went off.

**-Leshawna-**

Leshawna had to struggle to resist smacking the scrawny nerd in front of her. For the last half hour he kept trying to woo her with his so call 'mad skills' but all it was doing was getting on her nerves.

She let her eyes wander as she tried to find something better to watch and smiled as she saw the blonde Adonis walk back into the forest. _'Now that is someone this sister could have some fun with!'_ she thought with a smile.

She grew a blush as Naruto noticed her staring and waved at her with a kind smile. '_Ooo I definitely need that boy in my life.'_ she thought as she stood up to go and talk with him.

"Leshawnda, where you going?" Harold asked with a frown until he saw where she was about to go until Harold stopped her. "Wait, I'm just getting to the good part!" he said trying to get her to stay.

"Out of the way string-bean. this girl is about to get some prime stack of meat" she said pushing him away, which wasn't difficult for her. Making Harold scowl as he watched her go over to Naruto.

'_We need to get that jerk off of here.'_ he thought with a glare. They needed to make him lose so they could vote him off. What he didn't know was Naruto was a genius by befriending so many of the girls and some guys, turning them onto his side, giving him the majority votes.

Leshawnda let a little sway show as she walked up to Naruto. "Hey sugar, how you doing?" she said as she smiled.

Naruto turned to her and smiled, "oh hey Leshawnda, what's up?" Naruto smiled that beautiful smile of his, making Leshawnda blush. After that Leshawnda sat next to Naruto who was staring at the fire, probably thinking about something intently.

"What you thinking about so deeply there sugar?" she asked as she scooted next to him, trying to get as close as she could to him.

"Ah it's nothing, just going over my life, right now don't worry about me." he said flashing her a warm smile making her blush even more.

"Being a supermodel must be interesting. Have any fun stories from your life?" she asked hoping to get to know him even more since she definitely had strong affections to the hunk of a man.

So Naruto went on to tell Leshawnda many of his modeling stories, while she had all her attention on Naruto, entranced by the stories of his life.

***One Hour Later***

Naruto chuckled as he felt Leshawnda lean against him. He carefully stood up after laying Leshawnda down gently down on the ground and placed his jacket under her head to act as a pillow.

He carefully walked away making sure not to wake her. He was fond of the girl, she was nice and very sweet even behind her loud personality. It wasn't annoying to him, in fact he found it refreshing at times.

He smiled as he walked back into the forest only to bump into Gwen "Oh hi Hime," he said as he kissed her cheek. "Sorry I left you alone for so long," Naruto apologized "I got caught up with calming down Courtney, training to stay awake with Eva who fell asleep, then Duncan got too fresh with Courtney so I had to teach him some manners." he said with a sigh. "She is fine, I walked her to the cabin but damn these guys are getting a bit annoying."

"I can tell" Gwen said with a frown "Trent was bothering me so long until I was finally able to get away, by telling him I was gonna go talk to Bridgette." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his arm. "Why don't we go save her?" she asked with a giggle as she saw the blonde girl was clearly not enjoying Geoff's company. "She looks like she needs it."

Naruto chuckled as he nodded. So they started to head over to Bridgette, she noticed them and gave them a pleading look. He seemed to understand and got into the conversation, "Hey Bridgette, how's it's going?" Naruto responded with his arm wrapped around Gwen's shoulder.

"It's going good" she said, having her eyes brighten up at her crush arriving to save her from Geoff, who was being a complete jerk to her. He constantly was asking if she wanted to go skinny dipping with him. "How are you two holding up?" she asked turning away from Geoff.

"Better than most of the others" Gwen said pointing to Lindsay passed out on a log and Beth leaning against her also dead asleep. "Also Eva, Courtney and Leshawnda are also passed out."

"I really don't know how much longer I can stay awake" Bridgette said with a sigh as Geoff tried to scoot closer to her.

"We could always take a dip in the lake, it would wake us up" Geoff said as he leered at Bridgette and Gwen's body making them shiver in disgust and Naruto glare at the party boy.

"No thank you" Gwen and Bridgette said together as Naruto glared more at Geoff.

"How about we take a walk around. You wanna join us Bridgette?" he asked as she nodded vigorously and quickly stood up with them, almost dragging Naruto and Gwen away to get away from Geoff, who just scowled at the blonde as they walked away.

***72 Hours Later* **

Basically everyone was asleep the only people still awake where Trent, Duncan, Gwen, Naruto, and Heather. But that soon was gonna change, because Chris came by noticing a bunch of campers still awake annoying him.

"Aw dude it works, dude pissed his pants!" Duncan said when he pranked Harold by putting his hand in a cup of warm water. Making Duncan laugh, and for Harold to gasp and glare at Duncan before running away.

"Come on man you gotta hook me up man. I'll even eat the grinds anything." Gwen Said desperately as she saw Chris drinking coffee

"Alright the five of you stay, the rest of you go take a shower seriously you stink." Making the other campers scramble away to clean themselves up.

"I didn't want to do this. I told Chef Hatchet last night that I don't want to have to do this, but darn it these campers are tough and so I can up with the most boring sleep inducing thing I could find.

"Oh really want is this then? Whatever you throw at me, bring it on!" Naruto said in confidence.

"The history of Canada a pop up book, chapter one, the beaver." So Chris read it for two hours, finally Trent and Heather went out. Leaving only two gophers: Naruto and Gwen, and one killer bass: Duncan.

"Ok kiddies time for bathroom break, any takers?" Chris asked curiously.

"I've held it this long, I can go all day." Duncan said smugly though he really couldn't hold his bladder anymore.

"Yeah but can you hold for _ten _more chapters." Gwen said smirking, while feeling very tired, while Naruto didn't look fazed at all.

"You three have five minutes, hope you don't mind a little company." Chris winked.

"Fine but stay out the fucking stall!" Duncan grunted, before running away.

**(Stalls)**

"Duncan dude! You there man?" Questioned an intern before opening the door seeing Duncan passed out.

**(Fire-pit) **

"Well it looks like Duncan took a dive on the can. We have official winners of the awake-a-thon! It is Naruto and Gwen of the screaming gophers!" Chris shouted out loud. After Chris said that Gwen finally passed out from exhaustion.

Naruto quickly caught Gwen before she fell to the ground "Rest Hime, you definitely deserved it" he said as he kissed her forehead and carried her off to her cabin.

Gwen smiled in his arms and nuzzled against his toned chest as he carried her. As he laid her down in her bed she frowned at the loss of heat but smiled as she felt his lips on her forehead again.

Her dreams were filled with her handsome boyfriend and when she eventually woke in the morning with a dark red face she denied ever having dreams of that nature adamantly.

**(Ceremonial Camp Bonfire)**

"Campers, tonight one of you are going home there are 10 marshmallows and one of are going home, if you don't get a marshmallow you walk to the dock of shame, get in the boat of losers, never to return… _ever._" Chris said dramatically.

"Let's do this Courtney, Harold, Geoff, Bridgette, Eva, Tyler, DJ, Katie, Sadie, and the final marshmallow goes to…"

"..." Duncan glared.

"..." Beth gulped nervously.

"Duncan!" Chris said handing the final marshmallow to Duncan.

"Makes sense I stay here rather than the geeky little girl." Duncan said with a chuckle. "Have to try better than that PrinceASS" he said as he patted his behind and walked away.

Cortney glared as Duncan walked off. she had only been able to four people to vote for the punk for his rude comments during the challenge. She honestly wanted the punk off the island for being so forceful with her. She just hoped Naruto would help keep him from bothering her.

"Next time on Total Drama Island, who will be the next voted off, will Duncan stop being such a douche, while he still ahead, who will be the next one to get with our loveable two-toned haired supermodel? What will our next challenge be, and when will the guys take a hint that the girls don't want them? Find out next time on...**TOTAL...DRAMA...ISLAND!**

**Alright that's chapter 4 for you guys, and I couldn't do it without HaretaSora, Uzumaki-son Naruto, Phoenixlord42, and we will stick together for future chapters, and how did y'all like the drama, the flashback, the fight, jealousy, anger, and the song? All of it I try the best for the reviewers and I aim to please. **

**DRAGONfromheaven...signing out **


	5. dodgebrawl and understanding

**Hello again people, DRAGONfromheaven here coming to you live with chapter 5 of Total Drama Uzumaki, again this is a harem, and a major bash so if you don't like it please be civil thank you. So without any more problems let's begin shall we? Also how do you guys like the romance so far ? HaretaSora is to thank for that, and he's helping me progress the harem to its full potential.**

**Naruto x Major harem**

**Slight or Major bashing of certain boys**

**"Total" – Talking**

**'Drama' – Thinking**

**"Island!" – Flashback**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own naruto or total drama series

"Last time on **TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!** The screaming gophers wrecked the killer bass in the awake-a-thon. When it was Duncan fault, because he took a dive on the can. The bass also tasted their second defeat in a row, losing Beth, Ezekiel, and Noah. Heather was the first in the show to form alliances, but got broken up too quickly because Beth being voted off. Our favorite two-toned blond got to spend time with multiple beauty's, while also stirring the soup of the boys anger and jealousy, unintentionally. Will anymore alliance be formed? Will Duncan's big mouth and disrespectful attitude get him voted off? Will they be more fights? Who will walk the dock of shame next? Stay tuned to **TOTAL...DRAMA...ISLAND!**

**(Theme Song) **

**(Lodge) **

At morning chris walked into the lodge, except some were trying to sleep off there tiredness mostly the bass for some reason. While everyone else seemed welled rested, and only showed slight signs of fatigue.

"Duncan you look like crap dude!" Chris said smiling energized.

"Bite me McClain" a exhausted and tired Duncan replied, before slamming his head back on the table.

"Harold snored all night!" a tired and irritated Courtney replied.

"Hahaha wow, four nights without anyone sleep, how much are you hurting dude?" Chris said referring to Duncan chuckling in amusement at Duncan's situation.

"You wanna find out?!" A tired and angry Duncan said to Chris in a threat.

"No, no it's all good." Chris said smiling, arms behind his back.

Shortly after there was a loud slam, which turned out to be Harold, but what caught all the people's attention was the marker mustache on Harold's upper lip.

_Harold imagination_

_Strolling in like he owned the place, Harold walked in with his head bobbing like he was listening to music, while he walked he 'saw' people looking at him in admiration, and in awe, which he took great pride in thinking he was finally getting the recognition he deserves unlike that bastard Naruto got he was having the best time of his life until he sat down..._

_Harold's imagination end _

Naruto struggled to hold in his laughter and he was about to let it out until he saw his Hime walk in and he could see the dark circles under her eyes and saw the completely exhausted look in her eyes. "How are you holding up Hime?" he asked as he went up and rubbed her back as she wobbled in.

"Tired. So tired" she mumbled as she leaned into her boyfriend's chest. "Somebody made so much noise and I could not sleep" she said as he led her to the table and sat her down. Walking over to Harold, Naruto growled at him. " You ever wake up my Hime again, I'm gonna make sure you're black and blue by the end of the day." Naruto threatened.

Harold for his part just wet his pants, giving him this wet nasty musky odor. "Y-Y-Yes sir" Harold said nodding his head frantically. While the women just wet their pants a little in lust at his dominance.

**(Confession Cam-Courtney) **

"We are sucking so much, Ugh! My team sucks, Duncan is useless and a pervert, Tyler is so confident of his 'sports' abilities, Geoff keeps slacking off and bothering Bridgette. The only people who are trying is me, Bridgette, Sadie, Katie, Cody while barely, Harold is so annoying and disgusting, and Eva is becoming better with her attitude surprisely. Ugh why can't I be in Naruto team, he's like my Prince Charming" Courtney raged, before signing dreamily.

**(Main lodge)**

Heather frowned as she learned that her alliance member/mole on the other team Beth got voted out. She figured that the weak girl would get voted off quickly but now she was left with one less person.

'_Maybe I should stick to those on my team that I can protect better than her_' she thought as her eyes ran over her teammates. She needed someone strong and influential that could still be useful and somewhat obedient.

'_No not Duncan, all the girls basically hate him already, Harold is utterly useless as are most the men on this island' _ she thought until her eyes landed on Naruto as he kissed Gwen's cheek making the tired girl smile.

A large smile grew on Heather's face '_He would be perfect. Everyone loves him and he is friends with people on the other team. If I can get him on my side I would be nearly invincible. Plus the chance to get my man away from that Goth slut is even better_' she thought as she made up her mind. Walking over to Naruto who by now noticed her, and some of the more observant ones saw her. "Hey Naruto got a minute?."

"Sure Heather." Naruto smiled, making her blush.

Naruto and Heather walked outside so they could have privacy. "Ok Naruto... I request that you be in my alliance." Heather said, using the dreaded puppy eyes dog technique. Naruto for his part, no matter how skilled he was he always fell to that trick.

Naruto just rubbed the back off his head nervously. "Uh...sure are there any restrictions." Naruto said already knowing her plan to somewhat control him, but it would be the other way around, cause Naruto Uzumaki never gets controlled by anyone!

"We'll discuss it with Lindsay, since she's also in the alliance got it idiot?" Heather glared.

"Yeah ok Heather" Naruto smiled brightly, making Heather blush and 'humph' and stomp away to get Lindsay.

***5 minutes later* **

Heather came back with Lindsay, before saying."

"So let's go over the rules first. Number 1 I'm the captain of this alliance so I get to make the rules. Number 2" Heather said making sure they understood, looking at Naruto more specially.

"Breaking the rules can result in you getting kicked out of the alliance." Lindsay informed to Naruto with pride, while secretly blushing since her big time crush was gonna be in the alliance with her.

"Good, number 3 I can borrow your stuff without asking, but my stuff is strictly off limits." Heather said smugly.

"I don't know about that last deal." Lindsay said reluctantly

"No deal, I'm not letting you touch my stuff without my permission!" Naruto scowled looking Heather directly in the eye.

"Fine, then I'll just kick you out the alliance, and fine two others to take to the final three. Just know you won't be protected if you decide to leave." Heather said not backing down from the challenge for authority bluffing and hoping Naruto take the bait since he had the majority votes on his side.

Lindsay frowned. On one hand she could stay in the alliance with Heather to stay safe or on the other hand she could follow her crush, the handsome and kind Naruto that always made her smile when he was around her or talked to her. She didn't want to risk being weak and getting eliminated but she also didn't want to lose her chance to be with Naruto.

Her head started hurting as the decisions were hurting from the stress of it.

"No! I wanna stay, I'll be good just keep me in the alliance." Lindsay pleaded the longer she stayed the bigger chance she had with Naruto.

"I'll only stay if me _and_ Lindsay get to use your stuff to deal?" Naruto growled not backing down one bit.

Heather just signed, not bothering to argue with her crush anymore. " Fine, just make sure to give it back." Heather scowled, not liking being told.

"Then we have a alliance." Naruto said, holding his hand out for a handshake to seal the deal.

Heather just shakes back, likening the feel of his soft hands, despite them being so much bigger than hers.

Lindsay just signed, glad she could stay in the alliance and be next to her crush.

By the time they were all back, Chris was obviously waiting for them. " Ah glad you could join us Naruto, Heather, and Lindsay we were waiting for you to begin explaining the challenge." Chris glared before addressing all the campers. " Ok campers listen up your next challenge starts in 10 minutes and be prepared to bring it" Chris said, pounding his fist and open palm together.

(**Dodge ball court) **

Chris was about to address the campers once again on what to do, until suddenly he was interrupted by Duncan collapsing on the bench, threatening his team death if they were to wake him.

Courtney not even fazed by Duncan's death threat one bit, turned a glare onto Harold before shouting "This is all your fault you and your snoring stupid face." a pissed Courtney said, as she got into Harold's face and started poking him in the chest..._hard_.

"It's called a medical condition gosh!" Harold shouted, rubbing his chest before getting smacked at the back of his head by Bridgette for getting in Courtney's face. Before anymore arguments could break out Chef blew his whistle hard, gathering there attention.

"Today challenge is the classic game of dodge ball. The first rule of dodge ball is-" Chris said but was interrupted by Naruto

"Don't talk about dodgeball?" Naruto smirked, making everyone laughed and Chris to twitch in annoyance.

"As I was saying, if you get hit by the ball you're out." Chris said chucked the ball to Courtney who caught it.

"Ow you can't do that!" Courtney said as she growled and threw the ball back at chris who had a difficult time catching it due to Courtney anger.

"if you catch the ball the thrower get sent out and the catcher get to bring in another player from their team out on to the court" Chris explained

"Ok Geoff try to hit me" Chris said as he passed the ball to Geoff

"If you're holding a ball you can deflect the opponent's ball but if it drops your own ball you're out" Chris said 

"So what happens when the ball comes at me?" Lindsay said, before a ball came sailing towards her almost hitting her, but before it reach its destination, Naruto caught it saving her in the process, making her blush and smile in thanks of Naruto saving her from being hit and possibly bruising from the ball hitting her. 

"Come on Naruto, that was suppose to hit her." Chris wined before sighing.

"Sorry chris not on my watch." Naruto chuckled.

"Ok whatever you have one minute to get prepared." Said Chris excited to see the outcomes.

On the court for The Killer Bass was DJ, Harold, Katie, Tyler, and Courtney, and on the Screaming Gophers there was Heather, Owen, Lindsay, Cody, Leshawna. You could feel the tension in the air that is until Heather opened her mouth

"Come on fishies otherwise winning three in a row won't be satisfying" a smug Heather said

"Oh you're going down we're going to bring the dinner to the dinner table and then were gonna eat it" Tyler said before most of his team face palmed.

"Both teams ready? Best of five games wins. Now lets doooodge some balls" Chris said sadistically as he couldn't wait to see the carnage.

Cody was the first to start throwing the ball almost hitting Tyler and Harold who dodged with a little difficulty. Tyler turn was...sad, he spun around and hit Sadie...his own teammate.

"Hahaha that will smear the make up." Chris said chuckling at Sadie's luck.

"Nice job dummy, make sure to hit someone on the other team ok?" Courtney stressed out, facepalming.

Before Tyler knew it Owen rushed at him and threw the ball at him hitting him dead on in his mid section. Their was now 5 Screaming gophers and 4 Killer Bass.

"Time to unleash my wicked skills" a arrogant Harold said trying to 'woo' Leshawnda once again with his skills.

"Oh yeah bring it stringbean" Leshawna said challenging Harold. Who bounced the ball on the floor before it rolled to Leshawna and allowed her to pick it up and chuck it at Harold who screamed like a little girl.

"And that is how you do you" Leshawna said after Harold slammed his face into the wall

"Can anyone remind me what I'm suppose to do with this again" a confused Lindsay said before getting decked by Katie Which left 4 Screaming Gophers and 3 Killer Bass. As Lindsay walked back she could see Naruto who waved at her. Heather saw this and threw a ball at Tyler hitting him in the balls for no reason, because she was mad that her idiot was paying that blonde bimbo more attention.

"Hey ref! He wasn't even playing!" Courtney shouted.

" I guessed it slipped." Heather said, chef just looked at her with narrowed eyes, before shrugging not really caring.

Courtney wanting a little revenge threw the ball at Heather, while no one was looking almost nailing Heather, before Owen grabbed it before it could hit, calling Gwen in to play, but ended up getting hit before she could throw a ball courtesy of DJ.

"Oh sorry about that." DJ apologized sincerely

"Oh it's cool trust me." Gwen said yawning before going back to sit next to her boyfriend and sleep.

Before long it it was One vs Two, Cody from gophers, and Katie and DJ from killer bass.

"Easy out guys, easy out!" Courtney cheered, but that cheer was short-lived because somehow Cody threw two unique balls. One that went on fire hitting Katie on the butt as she ran away and one that followed DJ around constantly hitting him eventually.

"I believe we can do this guys!" Harold said trying to raise his team's morale.

"Yeah, and I believe you suck!" Courtney sneered at Harold, for being the worst player right beside Tyler.

"Yeah you throw like a girl." Tyler chuckled, while some of the guys nodded, while the girls shakes their heads.

"Your the one to talk! You hit one of our teammates!" Courtney said in disdain.

"That was a warm-up throw give me the balls and I can hit them" Tyler said with arrogance.

"Fine just make sure to aim for the other team this time okay" Courtney said as she couldn't stress that out enough.

When the match started Tyler started to throw wild throws and miss every one that wasn't playing. Lindsay who was holding a ball in her hands walking up to her team got hit by one of the balls, that Tyler was throwing crazily.

Tyler winced as he accidently hit Lindsay. He tried to warn her as another one of the balls he threw bounced off the wall and ricocheted to hit her again in the face.

"Come on! She was out!" Leshawnda yelled as Naruto walked over to help Lindsay up as the force of the blow knocked her over.

"It's fine it was an accident" Naruto said as he helped her onto her feet.

"How do I look? Is there a bruise Ruto?" she asked as he smiled at her.

"A little bruise but nothing that a little ice can't fix and I'll come with you" he said as she blushed and nodded as they walked off.

Tyler glared as Naruto walked off with Lindsay. As he was busy glaring at Naruto someone had gotten him out. 'I will not let him get her. She's mine' he thought with a glare as he followed them, ignoring the looks from his teammates.

Naruto smiled to Lindsay as he placed some ice on her eye "Feel any better?" he asked with a smile.

The blonde bombshell smiled and blushed dark as she felt his hand stroke the light bruise she had. She saw that his face was so close to hers, she had to resist kissing him right then and there. "Yeah, it already feels better Ruto" she said as she instinctively nuzzled against his hand.

"Its always a shame when someone so beautiful gets hurt" he said making her blush increase "though thankfully it was only some bruising".

Lindsay felt something whirl inside her as her restraint broke and she leaned forward and kissed Naruto deeply on his lips.

He was surprised by it at first but kissed her back until she pushed him away in embarrassment and shame.

"Y-You have a girlfriend Ruto" she said as her blush was dark red and she looked down at the ground.

"I know but there is something I need to explain to her. After the challenge I need you to meet me at the lake for something" he said as he stroked her cheek.

She looked confused but nodded "Okay, Ruto" she said as her blush grew and she traced her lips, remembering the feeling of his soft lips on hers and tears of happiness grew in the corners of her eyes.

Tyler was livid as he saw Lindsay kiss Naruto (from his perspective he couldn't see Naruto kiss back). He frowned as he saw Naruto walk off after stroking Lindsay's cheek. He could see her eyes were slightly watered and wide from something that happened between them.

"Ruto" Lindsay said in a dreamy tone.

Tyler frowned as his mind made the 'connection', though it was a wrong one. 'He must have dumped her' he thought with a massive grin. 'Now it's time for Tyler to jump in to save the day' he said as he walked up to her.

"Lindsay are you okay?" he asked as he sat next to her. "You don't have to worry, I'm here for you if you need a shoulder to cry on if Naruto was a jerk to you" he said until Lindsay jumped up and squealed, confusing Tyler greatly.

"This is amazing!" she yelled as she ran off back to the cabin to redo her make-up.

Tyler was left behind slack-jawed in confusion of what happened 'What the hell?' he thought with a slight twitch in his eyebrow.

**(Dodge ball court) **

Naruto arrived back to see that his team was losing because Duncan was awake and using a technique called 'Rush the new guy' making Naruto frowned before they could call the last match, Naruto stepped up and volunteered for the final match, making his team sign in relief at his quick intervention.

"Ok this is the last match of the game, winner takes all!" Chris shouted, before getting stopped by a newly arrived Tyler who watched in downtrodden mood, glaring at Naruto the whole time.

"Where were you?!" Courtney shouted angry

"Nowhere!" Tyler grunted out angrily.

"Hmph whatever loser." Courtney said sticking her nose in the air.

**Screaming Gophers- Naruto, Owen, Cody, leshawnda, and Gwen VS**

**Killer Bass- Harold, Duncan, Courtney, DJ, Katie, and Tyler. **

Chef blew the whistle signaling the start of the match, Naruto being the fastest grabbed three of the balls and handed one to Leshawnda, making her blush, one to Owen who smiled in gratitude, and one for himself.

Throwing one fast he took two out of five out surprising the Killer Bass and Screaming Gophers they were Tyler and DJ. Leshawnda threw hers taking out DJ fast leaving Harold, Courtney, Katie, and Duncan

Duncan and Courtney grabbed one. Duncan threw his, trying to get revenge on Naruto for the chop to the throat, only serving to get out as Naruto caught the ball. Naruto decided to bring out Justin.

Now it was 6 vs 2, making the Killer Bass morale...very low.

Owen and Cody and Justin ganged up on Harold, and Harold for his part got demolished.

Naruto smiled at Courtney as he bowed to her slightly "I am very sorry for this Courtney, nothing against you it is just a game" he said as he looked her in the eyes and smiled at her, not in a cocky way but in a friendly way that made the CIT blush and nod though she still frowned.

He quickly threw the ball, making sure it was fast enough for her not to catch but not hard enough to actually hurt her. As the ball hit her and got her out Chris blew the whistle, calling the match. "Killer bass I'll see yall at the chopping block...again.

**(Before Elimination) **

Naruto paced a bit nervously as he waited for Gwen. He told her to find him after she took a small nap after the challenge. He was incredibly nervous about telling her his 'family secret'.

For many years all of his ancestors, the male ones, always had more than one wife. It was something that started after the wife of his furthest back ancestor realised the amount of energy he had and the natural charisma that he possessed.

Plus she did it to stop the other girls that liked his ancestor from attacking her or go after their children. Plus she apparently didn't mind sharing.

Throughout history it was always the same. The first wife of all his male ancestors were always okay with sharing and the few that didn't. Well, to put it simply the women around the village they lived in would attack the manor and almost kill them until they would have to escape.

So essentially: Share or be attacked.

He was brought out of his thoughts as Gwen walked up and kissed him. "Hello my Hime" he said as he stroked her cheek "come sit down, we need to talk about something"

Gwen grew worried until Naruto smiled at her "Nothing bad, just something that could be worrying" he said as he stroked her hand.

"I have something to say as well" Gwen said with a slight frown. She had been thinking about her worries during the challenge. She kept remembering how Naruto was being sought after by everyone and the movie she talked with Trent about.

Naruto saw the look of determination in Gwen's eyes "Sure, you first" he said as he smiled at her.

She blushed but steeled her nerves "I recently have been thinking a lot about you and all the girls that have feelings for you and I came to a decision that I hope you don't think of me as some weirdo or creep for deciding" she said as she frowned at him.

Naruto kissed her hand "Whatever it is I would never think of you like that" he said making her smile and nod.

"I don't want to cause trouble with all the girls as they try and go for you so I want to share you with everyone as long as you love us all" she said with determination as she stared into his ocean blue eyes that she loved so much.

Naruto's jaw dropped in shock but slowly it morphed into a smile as he hugged her close to him. "Hime, you have no idea how much easier you have made things." he said with a smile.

Gwen grew confused until eventually Naruto revealed to her his ancestor's ways and how they also had many wives. "But know this my Hime, I will love everyone equally but someone will have to be in-charge" he said as he kissed her cheek.

"I believe I can keep them in line" she said as he smiled and kissed her deeply. Gwen kissed back and she felt truly happy as a massive weight lifted from her chest.

She always wanted a big family and a lot of friends so it all worked out in her mind.

"I'm so glad you talked to me about this" Naruto said as he smiled at Gwen "because Lindsay recently kissed me and I was feeling very guilty about it. I told her to meet me here after we talked"

Gwen smiled, she had nothing against the blonde, sure she was an airhead but she was nice. "That is fine, she could be the first we add but anyone else would have to be approved by me" she said as he nodded just as Lindsay walked into the clearing with a blush on her face as she stared at Naruto.

"It's okay Lindsay, come here we have something to explain" he said as she nodded nervously and sat down.

(**Five Minutes Later)**

Lindsay frowned a bit in confusion as she listened to Ruto. "S-So I can be with Naruto while he is still with you?" she asked as she looked to Gwen.

Gwen nodded "Yes but nothing beyond kissing or anything until I say so" she said as the blonde girl grew a massive smile as she squealed and tackled Naruto kissing him all over his face.

"I'm so happy Ruto!" she said as she kissed him deeply, which he returned.

"I'm glad you are too Lindsay-hime, I can honestly say so am I" he said as he pet her head and smiled up to Gwen as she smiled at him. He was truly happy it was working out.

**(Elimination Ceremony) **

"Hello Killer Bass...again, seriously y'all must have some bad luck or something to be here again but whatever, you know the drill whoever doesn't get a marshmallow, is eliminated, can never comeback..._ever!"_ Chris said bringing out 9 marshmallows.

"Ok when I call your name you get a marshmallow. Courtney, Katie, DJ, Bridgette, Geoff, Harold, Duncan, ok campers the final marshmallow goes to...

"..." Tyler just thought of different ways to get back at Naruto.

"..." Sadie and Katie looked worried and worked up a cold sweat.

"...TYLER!" Chris said giving the final marshmallow to the jock.

"WHATTT!" Katie and Sadie shouted out in outrage and despair.

"Yeah Sadie, it's the boat of losers for you!" Chris shouted out in a fit of laughter.

"Noooo, not you Sadie! Take me instead." Katie shouted out in distress.

"Chef would you do the honors." Chris said getting annoyed by the crying fest.

Chef just picked Sadie up easily and walked her to the dock of shames, and throwing her on the boat.

"I'll miss you Katie!" Sadie wailed as she was sad to be parted from her BFF.

"This is so unfair!" Katie cried, obviously broken without her best friend.

"Goodbye! I'll be rooting for you BFF." Sadie shouted before being taken off into the mist, saying her final goodbyes and waves.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Katie cried running away.

"Hahahahaha" all the guys laugh at her misery except DJ and the girls who frowned at their cruelty, before shaking their heads and walking away.

**(With Katie)**

Katie was beside the beach, wailing out her eyes to their hearts content, she didn't know how long she was there for, but it felt like an eternity to her. She couldn't believe what happened her, since they were best friend since they were kids was voted off, probably by those scumbags, oh how she hated them at this very moment.

They took her best friend from her, her second lifeline and her sister in her eyes.

**(Cody's point of view) **

Cody, slightly tired from the dodgeball challenge, had decided to take a stroll around the beach to take a breather from the rough challenge, and just enjoy the fresh air that came with it at night he was enjoying it until he heard crying. Frowning at it, he decided to follow the detached sound to see who it was.

As he made his way closer to the sound he saw that it was Katie and, being the confused hormones filled boy, decided to check up on her and see why she was crying.

"Hey Katie, what's wrong?" Cody asked 'concerned' for her well-being.

"C-C-Cody? What are you doing here? Just leave me alone!" Katie wailed, making Cody wince, but staying since he might get some 'tail' if he comforts her sat down next to her patting her on the back.

"There, there tell the Cod-ster what's wrong." Cody said genuinely confused, since he didn't see the elimination ceremony.

"I-I-It's just that Sadie got voted off because of those scumbag boys on my team, I can't believe It, GRRRRRR I'll rip them apart!" Katie said doing a complete 180 on her attitude, surprising Cody.

_'Nice job guys, voting off that fat cow, she wasn't fit to be here anyway' Cody chuckled snidely internally. _

"Aww it will be okay Katie, I'm here for you." Cody smiled hugging her, who accepted it...that was until Cody made his move and groped her massive butt, making her squeak in surprise, and jump away from him and look at him in rage, before kicking him in the groin and running away, crying again only running to the other side of the beach, far away.

As she ran Cody who groaned in agony who thought _'I'll get you one day you sexy bitch' _before resuming his groaning.

**(Katie again- regular POV) **

Katie kept crying as she ran across the beach until she crashed into someone. She glared as she looked up to see who she crashed into until she blushed at the position she was in.

She was laying on top of the hottest boy on the island after she had just crashed into him. She squeaked in embarrassment as she jumped off him "I'm so sorry Naruto" she said as she tried to wipe her tears away.

"It's okay Katie" he said as he stood up and frowned as he saw her tears. "What's wrong?" he asked confused as from the few times he had seen the tan skinned girl she was always happy and smiling with her best friend Sadie.

"Nothing, just the asshole guys on my team voted off my best friend and laughed about it" she said as more tears poured from her.

Naruto frowned as he rubbed her back "I'm sorry Katie, your team has some jerks in it like Duncan but you have to remember that Sadie would want you to be strong and keep fighting to win" he said as Katie tensed up a bit but relaxed after she realised he wasn't going for her butt.

"Thanks Naruto" she said as she hugged him with a blush. "This is much more help than that perv Cody" she said as she pulled away and wiped her tears. "He groped me as i was crying in his hug" she said with a glare as she saw Naruto narrow his eyes.

"I can handle him later. That was a jerk move to prey on a crying woman" he said as he rubbed her back. "I would never do anything like that, I can be here for you" he said as he hugged her making her smile and nuzzle into his chest.

She was already feeling better in his arms. 'Maybe I can survive without Sadie' she thought with a blush as she smiled, enjoying every second she was spending with Naruto.

"Next time on Total Drama Island. Who will be the next to take a trip down the Dock of Shame! Will the majority of these boys on this island learn to stop putting their feet in their mouths and learn how to act civilized? Will more girls fall for our resident super model? Will Cody regret the day he groped Katie's butt? I'm guessing yes he will, very much" Chris said with a chuckle.

"Find out next time on **Total…..Drama…..Island!**"

**Author notes: I couldn't do this without HaretaSora, Phoenixlord42, and myself how did you like that twist?! And I know some might disapprove the bash on Cody or wanted to see Katie/Cody? But do I care...no, we'll be coming out with chapters whenever we can so stay tuned on Total Drama Uzumaki**

**This is Phoenixlord42 you have any flames and i mean any there is the trash that is where they go cause we don't want to hear them.**

This is Phoenixlord42 later *leaves in a flash of flames*

_This is HaretaSora. Buh-Bye!_

This is DRAGONfromheaven...signing out with my buds.


	6. Chapter 6: talent show and more drama

**Hello people welcome back to Total Drama Uzumaki. I'm DRAGONfromheaven, i'm ****Phoenixlord42****, i'm HaretaSora and we're coming to you with another chapter that all y'all been waiting for! and how you like the Katie/Naruto pairing? And remember I'm carrying this all the way to pakitew island but on that island, he won't be a contestant, he will be a sub-host with chris, making the challenges more brutal and harder**. **Hehe and Naruto harem will get big, just post in the comments who you want in the next season whether I listen to them or not it entirely up to me, Phoenix, and Sora. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Total Drama Series.**

"Last time on Total Drama Island the campers had a little old fashion dodgeball. There was a lot of tension when Naruto joined Heather and Lindsay in the alliance. The Killer Bass almost broke their losing streak until Naruto join his team on the dodgeball court and in the end the Screaming Gophers won again and in the end it was Sadie who went home on the dock of shame, while most of the team laughed at Katie and Cody being the fool he was tried to come onto her while pretending to comfort her, bad move dude. So who will win this challenge? Who will be sent home on the dock of shame? What girl is next to join the little harem of our famous super model? Will the idiot guys ever learn their lesson? Probably not, Find out right here on **Total..Drama..Island.**

**Theme Song**

Everything was peaceful, the campers were sleeping, the animals were relaxing or stealing more food until..."**EEEEEEKKKKK" **a loud shriek broke the peaceful moment with horror and panic running rampant in the voice. We saw that it was lindsay who was shrieking in terror, ravaging through her stuff, until she picked up a orange bottle saying **'fake tanner, to impress that crush/lover of yours.' **That was completely empty, except one more drop that dramatically dropped.

"This is like so bad, I'm already all out of fake tanner!" Lindsay wined childishly. _'Now how will I impress Naruto more!' _Lindsay cried internally, even tho they were together now, she still likes to show off her luscious and sexy body to him.

"Wow thats tragic Lindsay!" Gwen said, uncaringly being woken up from Lindsay's loud outburst, before trying to straighten her hair with a lick.

"Now I have to actually suntan in the sun! Do you know how much it can wrinkle and damage your skin?!" A depressed Lindsay whined.

"Oh you do!" Lindsay gasped as she got close to Gwen and picked her hair up to check her skin, which was wrinkly because of just waking up.

Naruto smiled as Gwen and Lindsay walked out of their cabin and Lindsay instantly ran to him for a hug. "Hello there Lindsay-hime and Gwen-hime" he said as he kissed Gwen and Lindsay softly though he had to be discrete about Lindsay's kiss for now considering he couldn't be too open about it. "How did my lovely Hime's sleep?" he asked as he held Gwen's hand as Lindsay wrapped around his other arm, squeezing his arm in between her very large chest.

"We slept very nicely" Lindsay said with a smile as she nuzzled against him "especially after getting the man of my dreams" she said with a purr.

"Just remember you cannot tell anyone about this unless I tell you it is okay" Gwen said in a serious tone "if you do you are out" she said as Lindsay nodded vigorously, afraid to lose the man she truly loved.

"It's okay my Hime, she'll be good." Naruto said as he kissed Gwen again as he ran his hand down to squeeze her butt softly making her moan and smile at him.

As Naruto was enjoying his time with his girls the various other girls were incredibly jealous. They did not like the fact that Naruto was with Gwen or that Gwen, for whatever reason, allowed Lindsay to hang off Naruto's arm and press her breasts against his arm.

'_I will get him. He is my man!_' many of the girls thought with a glare as their anger was affecting the boys around them making them start moving away from them in fear.

**~Main Pavilion~**

A loud ring came out the megaphone speakers, alerting the campers and scaring a bird that was nesting in it. It turned out it was Chris, about to inform the campers of their next challenge.

**"Alright campers, enough beauty sleep and time to show me what you're made off! Meet me at the stage!" Chris said over the intercom**

**~Stage~**

**(Stage and benches)**

"Are we gonna see a musical? I love musicals! Especially the ones with singing and dancing!" Lindsay gushed, hugging onto Naruto's arm making the surrounding girls glare at her even more.

"Hey Gwen, I saved you a seat!" Trent asked grinning hoping to get her away from Naruto so he could maybe steal her away.

"No thanks Trent." Gwen replied before sitting on the other side of Naruto and resting her head on his shoulder, which only made Naruto smile and Trent glare at him.

As Lindsay was holding on to Naruto's arm, making sure he was able to feel her up against him, Heather was looking at her in jealousy, before letting out a pissed off growl and giving Lindsay an evil look.

Lindsay frowned as she looked away from Heather only for Heather to whip her hair at her, making her get a mouth full of hair. Naruto frowned he helped get the hair out of her mouth but no one noticed it since they were too busy listening to Chris.

"Welcome campers to our new deluxe state if the art, outdoor stage!" Chris said grinning appearing behind the curtains.

"Ok this weeks challenge, is a summer camp fan favorite. A talent show!" Chris shouted out with excitement of how they're performing will go.

"Yes awesome!" Owen shouted out excited of the prospect of the talent show.

"Each team has four hours, to pick three of their most talented campers. These three will represent them by singing, dancing, juggling, anything as long as it's legal." Chris said, keeping a close eye on Duncan, who just snapped his fingers.

"You be judged by our resident talented scout former DJ, VJ and Rap legend Grand Master Chef. Who will show his approval via Chef-o-meter" Chris said putting emphasis on the word 'grand'.

"The person that loses will have to send one person home, as per usual." Chris said smirking smugly.

**~Camp Grounds~**

**(Gophers) **

"Ok I'm team captain, so here's how it works." Heather said as she walked in front of her teammates.

"Wait, who said you could be in charge?!" Gwen said narrowing her eyes dangerously.

"She did just now!" Lindsay bubbles in brightly.

"Naruto, Lindsay, and I took a vote and I won." Heather said smugly

Gwen narrowed her eyes in confusion as she looked in Naruto's eyes but saw a spark in his eyes as he mouthed the words 'Act' with a smirk. Gwen was a bit confused but she went along with it. "Why the hell would you vote for her to be leader?!" she asked with a fake annoyed tone.

"I just thought maybe it would be easier just to agree with her instead of causing trouble" he said as he held his hands up in surrender.

Gwen had to resist smirking as she could see where this was going. Naruto of course told her about getting into the alliance with Heather and how he was essentially keeping an eye on her since she was the only real mastermind besides him on the island.

Naruto was essentially letting Heather act as leader so he could watch her plans, and keep whatever she was planning from damaging any plans of theirs.

Gwen smiled inwardly as she faked a glare, frowned at him and sat down with a 'hmph', letting everyone think she was upset with him to make them less of a target since they were essentially in an alliance from their relationship.

She crossed her legs to cover the small wet spot on her panties. She had to admit he was even hotter when he took charge and acted as essentially a mastermind in this little game. '_He is so getting something special later_' she thought with a hidden smile.

**~Camp Grounds~**

**(Bass)**

At the moment Katie was dancing, which surprised some of them, mainly the guys since they thought she would still be heartbroken and useless for them to use as they please, making them narrow their eyes suspiciously. At the current rate she was actually pretty good, she was pulling off all these dance moves, and shaking her luscious hips and giant butt making the guys drool, and the girls to consider her in the talent show.

**~Back to Gophers~**

"Are you trying out for the talent show?" Trent flirted.

"Doubtful, but you should, I heard you play earlier and you sound pretty good." Even if Gwen thought he was annoying she still respected his singing skills, though Naruto was much better in her mind. Trent taking this the wrong way smirked arrogantly.

"Oh really, how about I sing you a love song then." Trent smiled with a cheesy and cheap smile, making Gwen scowl at how he was being a douche again before walking away, making him frown and follow her discreetly.

Owen was chugging a 2 or 3 liter of soda before he sang the alphabet as he belched which got everyone's vote, except for a few women who shook their heads at his weird skill.

"Yes WOO-HOO" Owen said in success.

"That was awesome man!" Trent said as he high-fives Owen, who returned it reluctantly because he saw how Trent was sometimes, just to get with Gwen even if she's taken. Making him an unstable person in his mind, and Owen didn't hang around deranged people.

"Ugh you're not doing that in the talent show competition, that's revolting." Heather replied, with a disgusted look.

"Do you know how hard it is to do the alphabet in one go bitch!" Trent sneered.

"What did you call me?!" Heather roared in anger as she narrowed her eyes.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he stood up and got in Trent's face "That is no way to talk to a beautiful woman, or anyone you cheap little musician" he said as his voice got darker and Trent started to sweat. _**"You either shut up and leave her alone or I will make you shut up"**_ he said as he jabbed his finger at Trent's chest making the musician fall back onto his seat. What no one else saw was that Naruto's eyes changed red once more for a brief second before returning to his original dazzling blue.

Heather had to hide her blush as Naruto stood up for her and compliment her like that. She smiled as Trent shut his mouth out of fear and was slightly sweating. She turned to Naruto as he walked over to her "I could have handled that myself" she said with a frown.

"Oh I definitely know you could have Heather but I absolutly hate jerks like him and I needed to make sure he knew I'd be watching him" he said as he turned back to Trent who was storming off with a glare to gods knows where.

"Well T-T-Thanks idiot." Heather said with a 'humph', turning around to hide her blush.

"Anyway...I can also toot Beethoven fifth." Owen said, already bent over to let it rip. Getting every female and a few make to recoil and disgust. "Owen no!" Everyone shouted out.

"Where are you going weird goth girl." Heather said sneering in Gwen's retreating back.

"Anywhere, that's not here." Gwen scowled, wanting to get away to write more awesome things in her journal about her boyfriend.

**~Back to Bass~ **

Tyler was doing Yo-Yo tricks, he was doing a decent job, until he got cocky and tied himself up.

"Man that was weak brah." Chris said shaking his head.

**~Gophers~**

You could see Heather ballet dancing before getting voted as one of the contestants to compete.

"I need you to do something for me can you keep a secret" Heather said when she pulled Lindsay to the side.

"Oh my gosh I can definitely, like this one time my sister had diarrhea on a date and I had to bring her toilet paper because the restaurant was all out and I never told a soul...Oops sorry Paula"

"Here Gwen is up to something serious I want you to go follow her and report back to me" Heather said handing Lindsay a walkie talkie and giving her a shove forward as well

"Serious yah seriously boring. Ooh now that's not boring" Lindsay said looking at Tyler who was tied up and she blanched at him before looking at Gwen and then a napping Naruto who was leaning against a tree

Seeing as Naruto was taking a nap, Gwen decided to hold onto her dairy and go to a different area to work on her diary, what she didn't know was Naruto woke up with one eye open, before shrugging and going back to sleep.

**~Gwen~**

Sitting on a stump, Gwen was righting more amazing things about her boyfriend, but her concern about the growing number of women who wanted a piece of 'her' man.

She was minding her own business, until a perverted smirking Cody walked over to her and sitting down next to her, before asking "What you got there?" The voice asked, "A journal?"

"Oh I get it, yeah it's private huh." Cody replied awkwardly as he sat on the empty space of the stump Gwen sat on. "I'm down with that, yeah, it's cool!"

"Beat it Cody!" Gwen growled out.

Gwen just gave the perverted 'cool boy' a hard glare, before she just shrugged him off and resuming her work on her journal of her awesome boyfriend.

However to her frustration and anger, Cody had to be a curious little brat, and try to peek at her journal over her shoulders to see what she was writing.

"What part of 'beat it' don't you understand." Gwen said snarling.

Cody didn't listen to her as she said that, instead, when she went back to writing in her journal, he decided to invade her personal privacy more _'bad move' _and inhaled deeply as he sniffed her hair and giving her a creepy smile.

This action creeped Gwen out further, judging by the way she immediately retreated from the weird creepy teen.

Cody just gave her a perverted leer, seemingly proud of that one act. As if he was making progress getting closer to her.

"You smell really pretty." Cody giggled perversely.

Gwen just gave him a poker face before addressing him in a dangerous tone, "It's just soap!" Gwen snapped, breaking out her poker face and waking up Naruto.

"Huh what's going on Gwen-hime?" he asked as he saw Cody sitting dangerously close to Gwen and he was sporting a massive perverted grin.

"Cody was just being a pervert like usual before I was about to tell him to back off!" she said as she pushed him away.

"Aw come on Gwen I thought we were having a nice talk, leave this loser" he said until Naruto held him up by the collar of his shirt in an impressive burst of speed. Making Cody yelp in surprise.

"If the lady wants you to back off you back off or she or I will break something important" Naruto said as he pressed Cody against the base of a tree with a glare as Cody was shivering in fear. But Cody being the ever arrogant one stood his ground in defiance.

"She doesn't mind Naruto, in fact she was about to kiss m-ARGH" he said as Naruto tossed him away into a tree slightly bruising his arm.

"If you bother my Hime one more time I will snap those twiggy arms of yours so you won't bother or grope anyone unwillingly again Cody" he said as Cody swore Naruto's eyes turned red and his pupils became vertical slits.

Cody ran from the clearing like a bat out of hell, leaving behind a visible liquid trail that caused them to grimace at.

**~Killer Bass~ **

Everyone was almost ready for the talent show. Geoff was practicing his skateboard skills, DJ did manly acrobatics with a ribbon, and Courtney was practicing with her violin who was doing a very good job.

"Hey dudes how's it going?! I'm on TV!" Geoff said excitedly.

"You're already on TV Geoff." Bridgette deadpanned.

"Oh right, I forgot sorry." A sheepish Geoff said, trying to put his arm around Bridgette shoulder, only for her to duck underneath is and walk away, causing Geoff to frown and follow her.

"Come on Bridge, I'm just trying to be friendly" he said as he tried again to wrap his arm around her only from her to duck again and accidently trip him sending him stumbling into the ropes and knock over some crates making them almost hit Courtney.

"Watch out you two" she said as she moved away from them though she knew it was because of Geoff being a creepy flirt with Bridgette. She was unaware of one of the ropes loosening before it broke, releasing what it was holding up.

She didn't hear the sound of the rope whirring as she was busy practicing the song she was planning and before she knew it a sandbag crashed into her violin, breaking it, smashing her hand and hitting her foot in a loud boom.

Her eyes watered as she let out a scream as she braced her clearly broken hand and fell backwards due to her broken foot.

Instantly everyone came to her. "Courtney are you okay?" Naruto asked as he crouched next to her with a frown.

"Geoff was messing with Bridgette and tripped into the ropes breaking and making that damn sandbag break my wrist and foot!" she yelled as Geoff held his hands in surrender and tried to back away from the glares he was getting.

"Thats rough" Chris said with a smirk. "Get her to the infirmary, I just hope her team can survive without her" he said as he walked away.

Courtney frowned as Duncan tried to come and pick her up only to get pushed away by Naruto who glared at the punk. "I got her" he said as he picked Courtney up easily making the punk narrow his eyes and walk away.

Courtney had a massive blush on her face as Naruto carried her away in a bridal carry. He was going slowly as not to aggravate her broken foot. She struggled to hold in her moans as she felt his hands up against her butt as he held it in his hand.

"Are you okay Courtney?" he asked as he smiled at her.

"Now I am" she said with her blush rising. She frowned as they reached the infirmary and slightly cringed as they saw Chef in a nurse's outfit.

"Lay her down and I'll be back to fix the maggot up" he said with a grunt as he pointed to a spare bed.

Naruto nodded as he laid her down "I'm sorry about your violin Courtney and your injuries" he said as Courtney smiled at him a bit.

"Its fine though can you maybe do something for me?" she asked gathering her courage.

"Of course" he said as he sat in the chair next to the bed with a smile.

Courtney smiled as she pulled him to her and kissed him deeply, her face was bright red and her heart was beating like crazy but she was enjoying every second of it.

Naruto was surprised but he kissed her back, running his fingers through her hair before she broke the kiss "Courtney, as much as I liked this I think we need to talk with Gwen" he said as her face grew slightly pale.

"It's nothing bad, just trust me on this" he said as he stroked her cheek.

She nodded at the sincerity of his voice "O-Okay Naruto" she said as he kissed her cheek and left the nurse's office. She watched him walk away, soaking in the sight of his butt as he left.

'He has a really nice ass' she thought with a blush and a dazed smile.

**~Gophers~ **

Everyone who was selected was also getting ready. Trent was strumming his guitar ready to sing to Gwen, Naruto was preparing to sing Gwen's favorite song and Heather was preparing for her ballet dance...or that was what everyone thought.

**~Talent Show~**

Welcome to the Talent extravaganza. Welcome to the very first Camp Wawanakwa talent contest. Where six contestants will show off their skills and humiliate themselves." First up for the Killer bass DJ is Chris said to his viewers and benched teammates.

DJ smiled as he twirled around with his ribbon to light peaceful music. He started off really good but after some very complicated twirls he got caught up in his own ribbon and fell down with a frown as he knew he messed up.

"Dainty yet masculine let see what Chef thinks" Chris said as it showed DJ only getting 2 on the scale, making DJ sign in depression.

"Next up for The Screaming Gophers is Trent" Chris said

"This goes out to someone special to me, here at camp." Trent said winking to Gwen only to make her gag and and sang, doing a decent good job.

After the song Trent winked at Gwen again as he did a small bow and Gwen resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the persistent musician.

"Nice work I'm liking your style dude and so does Grand Master Chef." Chris as it showed Trent getting a 9 out of 10.

Bridgette was the next to go, she was still planning on doing her handstand for the twenty minutes. She was doing a great job but her stomach started to react badly. It seemed the chocolate she ate before the performance and she started to throw up on everyone. Then she started to slip then fall on to Naruto, who smiled at her, making her blush.

"Hey puke on your own boyfriend!" Lindsay growled out towards Bridgette.

"Your own what Lindsay?" Heather said to Lindsay while sending a piss off look at her.

"I didn't say boyfriend" Lindsay said sheepishly

"Naruto what did she mean by that?" Bridgette said.

"Oh nothing, I don't know what she means." Naruto said, acting like he didn't know what Lindsay was talking about, to keep their relationship secret a little longer.

She felt terrible. Her team had been on a terrible losing streak. She just hoped she didn't get voted off, especially since she hadn't got close to her crush Naruto.

"Cleanup on Aisle 3, 4, 5 and 6 in the mean time we'll take a short break to hose the joint down" Chris said as he held his nose because of the stench

**~Line Break~**

**(Talent Stage)**

"Welcome back to the Talent Extravaganza. In an odd turn of events Bridgette earned two thumbs up by Grand Master Chef, but not enough to take the lead from Trent's love song. Next up for The Screaming Gophers is Heather" Chris said

"I was originally going to dance for you but instead I was to celebrate team spirit with a little collaboration" a smug Heather said as she held Gwen's journal.

"Oh she wouldn't." A very nervous Gwen said as she clenched Naruto's arm.

Heather smiled as she opened the journal "I've decided I'm going to do a reading from a very special book". She cleared her throat and started to read.

"_Today I watched as he swam in the ocean. His muscles were glistening in the water. I honestly wonder if I could grate cheese off them_" Heather read as Gwen buried her face in Naruto's arm who looked confused, but still paid attention nonetheless.

"_After that I heard him sing around the campfire and his voice was amazing as always. He is an amazing guitar player and I really wanted to kiss him but Courtney took up the last seat next to him." _Heather continued as Trent smirked as he remembered that night.

He remembered how he sat next to Courtney and played his guitar, though he seemed to forget that Naruto sang as well and Courtney was sitting in between them both. '_I knew she liked me and not that douche Naruto. He must be forcing her to stay with him_' Trent thought with a leer as Heather continued.

"_When he looked at me I swear I wanted to jump him and drag him back to the cabin to brand him as mine_" she finished with a smile as a heavily blushing Gwen buried her face deeper in Naruto's arm.

'_I haven't talked to him about sex yet!_' she yelled in her head as she got up and stormed off as Chef gave Heather an 8 for her reading that he realised was from Gwen's diary.

Naruto got up to go after her but Chris cut him off. "You can't leave kid, your act is right after Geoff." They look over to Geoff in time to see him...break his board.

"Now it's your turn!" Chris grinned as he pushed the supermodel towards the stage as Trent sneaked off after Gwen.

Naruto just walked up to the stage, depressed that he couldn't help his girlfriend but at least snatched the diary back from Heather with a glare., went back stage. He came back out with his instruments and three other guys.

"Hello people, this is called drown made me by and my band *points behind him* I have here Phoenix, Sora, Dragon and me Naruto Uzumaki and our band is called **'Dawn's Grace'**" Naruto replied smiling, cheering up momentarily.

He walked up to the microphone as the music started.

"_What doesn't kill you makes you wish you were dead.  
>Got a hole in my soul, growing deeper and deeper.<br>And I can't take one more moment of this silence.  
>The loneliness is haunting me.<br>And the weight of the world's getting harder to hold up._

_It comes in waves, I close my eyes.  
>Hold my breath and let it bury me.<br>I'm not okay, and it's not alright.  
>Won't you drag the lake and bring me home again?<em>

_Who will fix me now? Dive in when I'm down?  
>Save me from myself, don't let me drown.<br>Who will make me fight? Drag me out alive?  
>Save me from myself, don't let me drown.<em>

_What doesn't destroy you, leaves you broken instead.  
>Got a hole in my soul growing deeper and deeper.<br>And I can't take one more moment of this silence.  
>The loneliness is haunting me.<br>And the weight of the world's getting harder to hold up._

_It comes in waves, I close my eyes.  
>Hold my breath and let it bury me.<br>I'm not okay, and it's not alright  
>Won't you drag the lake and bring me home again?<em>

_Who will fix me now? Dive in when I'm down?  
>Save me from myself, don't let me drown.<br>Who will make me fight? Drag me out alive?  
>Save me from myself, don't let me drown.<em>

_'Cause you know that I can't do this on my own. Who will fix me now?  
>Who will fix me now?<br>Who will fix me now? Dive in when I'm down?  
>Save me from myself, don't let me drown.<em>"

Once Naruto was done he quickly jumped off the stage, ignoring the near 15 dings of the Chef-o-meter as he ran after Gwen with her diary in hand. He knew she was troubled after having her personal thoughts read to everyone.

**~Trent~**

Trent smirked a bit as he followed after Gwen. He was impressed as he knew Gwen had feelings for him but to want to have sex with him was amazing to him. "Gwen come back it's fine, I don't mind" he said as he caught up to her.

Gwen looked confused as she looked at Trent. She wiped her tears from her eyes "What do you mean?" she asked as Trent walked closer to her with a creepy smirk on his face. She backed up into a tree.

"I know that your journal entry was about me and honestly I'm flattered. To think you want me that bad is amazing" he said as he pinned her against the tree.

Her eyes widened as she tried to struggle but Trent forced her down and kissed her making her cry and thrash against him.

Trent was enjoying it until someone hit him strongly in the head sending him tumbling away.

"Gwen-hime are you okay?" Naruto asked as he stroked her cheek as she fell down to the ground.

She nodded shakily as she cried and clutched him tightly.

"Wait right here Gwen-hime, I need to teach him a lesson" he said as Gwen nodded and let him go.

**(Cue music-Winds of Plague-Strength to dominant or three day grace-monster)**

Trent rubbed his jaw as he glared at Naruto "What the hell was that! You ruined mine and Gwen's first kiss!" he yelled as Naruto kicked him in the head again.

"What you just did was force yourself on her if the struggling and crying wasn't a clear indication of it" Naruto said as his eyes flashed red and he started to shake uncontrollably. "**Take your lumps or I will break more than an arm for holding down my Hime**" he spoke in a darker more twisted voice as Trent trembled a bit but stood up.

As Naruto and Trent began to face off Duncan, Geoff and Harold, as well as all the other campers watched. "Aren't you going to stop him Chris?" Duncan asked as he glared at Naruto.

"No way! We have it on tape that Trent forced himself on Gwen and I don't want to get in the way of Naruto Uzumaki's rage. He's scary from what I heard" he said with a shiver.

"Well fuck that I'm not letting Trent get beat for kissing his girl" Duncan said as Owen hugged him from behind to hold him back and DJ grabbed Harold's arms to keep him from going as well. But Owen wasn't able to keep Duncan back as Geoff helped Duncan break from Owen's massive bear hug.

Eva was about to jump in to keep the other boys from interfering but Justin jumped in the fray to stop them with two quick chops to the neck, knocking out Duncan and Geoff getting confused looks from the campers.

"What? Naruto taught me some moves in case my fans ever got to stalker level" Justin said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Once the two boys were down Harold was the only one left. He, being blinded by his massive ego, decided he could stop Naruto if he got free. He struggled in DJ's grasps as he shot a cheap blow on DJ, hitting him in the crotch before running off.

But he didn't get far as Eva tackled him and threw him back to the crowd as she cracked her neck. "Leshawnda hold him down!" she yelled as the large girl walked towards him

"No Leshawnda what about our love!" Harold cried out as Leshawnda chuckled and stepped on him making him groan.

"Sorry string-bean, we got nothing between us" she said as she applied more pressure onto Harold.

**~Back to Naruto and Trent~**

Trent swung a wild fury of punches as Naruto effortlessly dodged them all. "Stand still!" Trent yelled as Naruto ducked under the punch and landed a strong hit on Trent's chest making him roll back.

"How about you just accept your beating" he said as he appeared in front of Trent in a burst of speed as he placed his foot on Trent's right arm applying pressure on his forearm. "I should break both arms for holding down my Hime but I don't want to make you as useless as you already are" he said as Trent screamed from the pain.

Trent's arm felt like a car was resting on his forearm. It felt like it was about break, he tried to hit Naruto's leg but everytime he went to Naruto's other leg kicked it away effortlessly.

"This is for Gwen-hime" he said as he raised his foot and stomped down on Trents arm making a loud snap echo through the clearing as Trent yelled in pain before Naruto kicked his face breaking Trent's nose as well before he walked away and went to pick up Gwen to carry her away.

**~Fight Over~**

"It's okay Gwen-hime I'm here" he said as he kissed the top of her head and carried her off to her cabin passing Chris.

"I trust I am not to be punished?" he asked as Chris sighed but nodded.

"You're fine, I don't know how you knew you were going to get into fights and add that defense clause in your contract but thank your lucky stars" Chris said as Naruto nodded and left the clearing and Chris turned to the Killer Bass as he gave them his classic smirk that meant bad news for them.

**~Elimination ceremony~**

"Well Killer Bass you are lucky as today was a reward challenge!" he said as clapped and pointed to the Screaming Gophers that were standing by, except for Naruto, Gwen and Trent as Trent was in the infirmary and Naruto was consoling Gwen

"The Screaming Gophers a week long break at Ontario Canada's Five-Star Spa and Resort!" he said as the Gopher's cheered and celebrated. "You all will be leaving tomorrow so rest up" he said as the Gophers nodded and went to pack. While the Bass just groaned and some glared at Duncan, Geoff, and Harold.

**~Docks~**

"Well that was an interesting day with the challenge. There was privacies of campers exploited, supermodels saving the day and an incredible fight. So much drama" said Chris. "Will the bass ever get out of their losing streak, will Trent ever stop messing with Gwen or will he still pursue her? When will the boys learn that the girls aren't there personal playground? Who will be voted off next and headed to the dock of shame? Find out next time on **TOTAL...DRAMA...ISLAND!" **

**~scene cut~ **

Naruto had informed Gwen of Courtney kissing him in the infirmary and she was a little annoyed at Courtney making a move on Naruto but she understood it wasn't Naruto's fault.

"We can talk to her tomorrow or when we get back since she is still resting from her injuries" Gwen said as Lindsay had informed her of the reward they had won. "I didn't want to add anyone from the other team yet but it can't be helped" she said with a sigh as Naruto kissed her.

"I'm sorry Hime for not following you sooner and allowing that to happen" he said as he stroked her cheek.

"It's fine Naruto, you saved me and that is all that matters" she said as she looked in his eyes. "I love you" she said as her cheeks grew dark red as it was the first time she ever said it to him.

Naruto smiled, incredibly happy "I love you too my Hime" he said as he kissed her again deeply as he laid her down on the bed. "See you tomorrow, rest up!" Naruto smiled.

She nodded as she went to sleep, exhausted from the experience of everything.

**~Chapter End~**

_**Order of harem to reviewers **_

_**Courtney - First**_

_**Katie - Second **_

_**Eva - Third**_

_**Leshawnda - Fourth**_

_**Bridgette - Fifth**_

_**Heather - Sixth**_

_**Izzy- Seventh**_

_**HaretaSora: Hi everyone. To clear up some questions The other girls will be delved into later, it is just a bit difficult with the long list of the harem XD Don't think we forgot about anyone we just have to work at them one at a time while getting other girls to get stronger feelings for him. It would be weird if we just made all the girls enter at once. Hope you all understand ^^ Also the boys will get in line later but right now they are being challenged for 'Alpha Male' essentially so Naruto just has to knock some sense into them. Plus the fallout of Trent's fight will be delved into more and explained so again, no worries**_

_**I think the only three we won't let get better is maybe Harold, Geoff and Trent cause he's crazier than Vass XD (DRAGONfromheaven)**_

_HaretaSora: Buh-Bye!_

Phoenixlord42:ja ne *transforms into a phoenix, and flies into the forest*

DRAGONfromheaven: peace mates _*transforms into a wolf, and walk into the darkness*_


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back everyone, your favorite author here DRAGONfromheaven, coming to you live with a another chapter of Total Drama Uzumaki and again I couldn't of done most of it without HaretaSora, Phoenixlord42, or Uzumaki-son Naruto. How's you like the Reward challenge, what about that fight?! Did Trent learn his lesson? Will Naruto get some 'tail' soon XD. **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or Total Drama Series.**

"Last time on Total Drama Island, we got to see some major drama! We got to see fights, comforting, anger, jealousy and so much more! During Naruto's song on the talent show, Trent tried to force himself onto Gwen while everyone was distracted...that was until Naruto came and crushed him. Lucky for him we aren't pressing charges or he'd already be outta here, it also says on the rating board that Trent is the most hated competitor on the show right now. Tough break for you dude hahahah, no." Chris said smirking.

"We also get to see the Killer Bass lost again, but luckily it was just a reward challenge, the Gophers won because of Naruto's amazing singing and now they get to go to a five-star hotel and spa, with a critical eye on Trent so he doesn't do anymore funny business or we might have a lawsuit on our hands."

**~Five-star hotel and spa~**

Currently at the spa/hotel everyone was relaxing and having a good time. Heather and Lindsay were sunbathing, Leshawnda was getting a massage by a intern, Justin and Naruto were diving in the pool, Owen was at the snack bar, eating everything that look edible, Cody and Trent were in the distance taking leering glances at the women mainly Gwen and Lindsay, but Trent's was more discreet so not to get caught by Naruto, he still had a arm-cast to prove it, and Izzy was underwater waiting...

Naruto and Justin were just getting out of the pool after the dive and swim. Justin got out first as he headed to the snack bar to see if any food was left. '_Doubtful, Owen's gut is a bottomless pit' _Justin thought with a laugh.

Naruto sighed as he got out of the water, he smiled and was about to head towards his Himes until Izzy popped out of the water like a shark and...ripped his shorts off before disappearing back into the pool, revealing to the world his quite large member to the afternoon breeze.

He just stood there in shock, not believing what was happening until he looked back at his fellow campers and lovers, and saw the females with nosebleeds, passed out, as the guys were looking away on the verge of puking.

Then it hit him...hard he realized they were still on national television making him scramble for a chair to cover himself up and run away.

**~Australia~ **

A very tall dark-skinned female teenager was watching the show until she saw Naruto's shorts come off. She grew a dark blush and a bit of a nose bleed as she sighed dreamily and recorded that one specific episode.

**~New Jersey~**

Another girl was watching the episode as she was spraying hairspray onto her hair constantly, until she also saw the 'pantsing moment' and dropped her can forgetting about it momentarily. And just stared at the screen for nearly hours.

**~Arizona~**

A red haired girl smiled as she watched the episode thinking of what to make next as she cut some fabric, until she saw the moment and instantly dropped the fabric and stared at her tv for what seemed like hours.

**~Florida~**

An athletic girl of Cree descent groaned as she worked on her gymnastics as she had the episode of total drama on her flat screen playing in the background as she turned back to it just to catch when the moment happened. She sat there wide eyed with a bit of blood leaking from her nose. She made a mad dash to the remote to quickly record the episode.

**~Iceland~**

A petite girl with pale blond hair and ice blue eyes gazed longingly at Naruto while watching the episode. She had a dazed look in her eyes while supporting a pink blush while maintaining her normal monotone facade.

**~Maryland~**

A beautiful black hair beauty smiled as she pet her birds as they rested on her arms and was currently watching the show as she wore a light pink dress that most would describe as a princess dress. She was sporting a massive blush and muttering 'my prince' constantly making her parents looks at her worriedly.

**~Back to Hotel/Spa~**

Currently Naruto was standing with a new pair of shorts in front of Izzy. He had to get new ones since Izzy refused to give him back the ones she took and she was currently rubbing them against her cheek.

"Sorry there Foxy, no give backs." Izzy said, sticking her tongue out at him all comically as she sniffed the shorts a bit.

Suddenly the swim trunks were snatched from her and Izzy frowned as she looked around and saw them in Gwen's hand, making Izzy pout cutely. Gwen had a look that was the easiest to describe as incredible annoyance and slight anger. The look made many of the girls shiver as Gwen's eyes were incredibly cold and some swore they saw fire in them. When Izzy saw it she was shaking slightly.

"Don't ever do that again. Do I make myself clear?" Gwen asked with a glare as Izzy who nodded her head vigorously with a slight scared look in her eyes. "Good girl" Gwen said satisfied as she patted Izzy's cheek with a smile.

Izzy just let out a sigh, she didn't know she was holding.

"Hey Gwen-hime lets go back to our hotel room and watch a movie okay?" Naruto smiled as he just wanted to get this embarrassing moment out of his head.

Gwen smiled as she wrapped her arms around his arm and smiled as they left for his room. As they got to the room Naruto smiled and handed the camera crew $50 "Leave us be for the remainder of the day and there's another 50 in it for you" he said as they nodded and went off to tape the other contestants.

"Now we don't have to worry about anything" he said as he kissed her softly and stroked her cheek.

"Good cause I have something in mind that is better than any movie" Gwen said as she pushed him back onto the bed as she let the robe she was wearing fall to the ground.

**-Lemon Start, skip if needed-**

Naruto blushed as he soaked in the image of his, now naked, girlfriend. He ran his eyes up her long luscious legs as he got to her special area and noticed a small tuft of black hair that was trimmed up.

He held in a nose bleed as he saw her pale but generous chest and her dark pink nipples as she walked over to him and kissed him deeply.

"Naruto, I hope this isn't going too fast for you" she said as she ran her hand down his bare chest blushing as she felt him look at her figure.

"No Gwen-hime, as long as you are okay with it then it is okay" he said as he cupped her breasts and kissed them softly making her bite her lip and let out a moan. "I love you Gwen-hime"

"I love you too Naruto" she said as she removed her trunks and rubbed his 11 inch hard member, blushing at the large size of it. She trailed kisses down his chest until she got to his member.

She was a bit nervous as this was her first ever time but she wanted to go through with it. Especially since she was to be the leader of Naruto's soon to be formed group. She cautiously licked the tip of his member all around, smiling in success once she heard him moan a bit and pet her head.

Slowly she licked up and down his shaft as she started to insert two fingers into herself to try and get herself ready for the large member that was about to enter her.

Naruto bit his lip as Gwen kept licking him. He rubbed her back before squeezing her sizable butt making her moan as he rubbed her area with her making her squirm and smile.

Gwen smiled as she pushed him back onto the bed and got on top of him, hovering right over his massive member with her glistening pussy. "It's okay Gwen-hime, go at your pace" he said as he kissed her deeply and she plunged herself down on his member getting a slight yell but was silenced by his tongue.

He stroked her bud as she wrapped her arms around him. "Are you okay Hime?" he asked as she nodded nervously.

"You can move Naruto" she whispered as he flipped them over so he was on top.

He held her hands and started thrusting slowly in and out of her getting moans from her as he moved faster and faster.

"Naruto!~ Fuck!" she moaned out as she felt him move in and out of her. Her eyes rolled back as she felt him hit her very core.

He smiled as he sucked gently on her nipple and kept thrusting as she dug her nails into the sheets and moan even louder.

"Naruto!" she moaned out as he kept thrusting "I'm so close!"

"Let it out Gwen-hime" he whispered into her ear as she moaned louder

Gwen's eyes rolled back as she orgasmed and felt hot liquid pour into her, only making her orgasm intensify as she was on the brink of passing out.

Naruto was breathless as he climaxed inside of Gwen "Gwen-hime I love you" he said as he kissed her deeply making her smile and kiss back as she cuddled next to him on the bed.

"I love you too Naruto" she said as her eyes started to droop and Naruto kissed her forehead.

**-Lemon End-**

What no one knew was someone was outside the door a group of girls stare at Naruto's door in shock, slight anger and hurt.

"Did they really just?" Heather asks with a blush since if the noises were anything to go by it was an amazing experience.

"Girl what else could they be doing?" Leshawnda asked with a slight glare as she had to resist the urge to kick down the door and reclaim her man but from the show of Gwen's anger when Izzy took Naruto's shorts none of the other girls wanted to be at the receiving end of the anger.

Especially since it would only be worse considering the nature of the actions going on behind the door.

'Hmmm, I wonder if Gwen will let me go next?' Lindsay thought as she crossed her legs slightly to try and hide the wetness in her panties. 'I really wanna make love to Ruto too' she pouted as she tried to listen in on the happenings behind the door more.

"Wow, I bet Foxy is great in the sack" Izzy said as she tried to peek under the door and catch a look at the action behind the door.

"Wow they sure are going at it." Bridgette said stunned. "I hope I'm next." She whispered that last part to herself and her panties getting a little damp.

**~1 week later~ **

It was a week after the spa and the Screaming Gophers were relaxed and well-rested.

Everyone enjoyed themselves but they knew they had to get back to the competition once they set foot on the it. Naruto and Gwen were planning to talk to Courtney once they saw her, since she did kiss Naruto, making Gwen need to add her to Naruto's 'little group' faster than originally expected.

"Man I can't believe we're back here again." Owen wined, wanting to stay at the spa a little longer.

"It's okay big guy." Justin and Naruto patted him on the shoulders to reassure him.

"Hey Gwen we need to go talk to Courtney." Naruto whispered to his girlfriend so as not to alert the other campers of their intentions so as not to spy on them.

**~Time skip: Campgrounds~**

Gwen frowned a bit as she got to Courtney's bunk. Her foot was wrapped up in a small cast as was her wrist "Hey, Courtney, can you come with me for a second?" she asked as the CIT lowered her book and had a very worried look on her face.

"A-Ah sure. Let me just grab my crutches" Courtney said as she shakily got up and started walking with Gwen, though Gwen had to help her with the steps a bit.

Once they got to a clearing in the forest to see Naruto smiling at them as he came to help Courtney "Are you okay?" he asked as he helped sit her down on a tree stump.

"I-I'm fine Naruto, I'll get all healed up by next week" she said nervously as she kept looking at Gwen, expecting the goth girl to yell at her for kissing her boyfriend.

"Relax Courtney. I'm not mad or anything just a bit annoyed at this happening quicker than I expected" Gwen said as she crossed her arms under her breasts. "Look for the next few minutes I just need you to listen to me and then ask questions when I'm done" she said as Courtney just nodded as Naruto sat next to her.

Courtney listened very carefully to what Gwen was telling her. She honestly didn't believe that she was actually suggesting to share Naruto. And the fact that Naruto's ancestors had all done the same was quite a shock. Once Gwen was done Courtney just stared at Gwen in confusion and shock.

"You're saying you are okay with sharing Naruto with others and that you're offering me a place in it?" she asked incredibly confused.

"Only if you want to Courtney, I'm never going to force anyone to do something they don't want" Naruto said as he rubbed her back and offered her a kind smile.

"And you are going to be equal with us all?" she asked nervously as she didn't want to be a part of this if she was just some arm candy or something.

"Courtney-hime, I will love all the girls I am with like they are the only one I am with" he said as he kissed her hand making her blush furiously.

"C-Can I get another kiss" Courtney asked as she twiddled her fingers.

Gwen chuckled and nodded as Naruto tilted up her head with his hand and kissed the freckled CIT deeply making her moan into his kiss causing her to kiss back.

"W-Who else is a part of it?" she asked as her head was still a bit dazed from the intensity of the kiss.

"Only me, you and Lindsay for now but with how the girls are acting so far he will be adding more very soon" she said with a slight frown as she came and wrapped her arms around his arm, pressing her breasts against him. "For now you can only get kisses from him, and you have to be alone. Sex is not allowed until later" she said making the CIT blush even darker and get a slight nose bleed before passing out.

Naruto caught her as she fell and carried her bridal carry again "I'll take her back to her cabin" he said as Gwen nodded and kissed him.

"Love you Naruto" she said with a smile.

"Love you too Gwen-hime" he said as he carried Courtney, crutches and all back to her cabin. Unintentionally groping her large butt numerous times making the sleeping girl moan in her sleep.

**~Three days Later~**

"Campers today's challenge will test your outdoor survival skills. I'm not going to lie to you. Some of you may not come back alive" Chris said getting shock looks and gasps from the camper with the exception of a few like Gwen who was scowling, Duncan as he wasn't really caring, and Naruto who was just bored.

"Just kidding all you have to do is spend one night in the woods. everything you need is at your teams camp in the forest. You just have to find it" Chris said as he laughs and chucks the maps and compasses at Heather and Duncan "Also watch out for bears. We lost a couple of interns in preproduction" Chris said as he pointed to the woods with his thumb "First team back wins invincibility" Chris said before using a blow horn to signal the start of the challenge.

"Did he say their are bears up in there?" said a scared Leshawna as pointing to the woods.

"Don't worry Leshawna I wIll protect the group." Naruto said making a dramatic, but awesome pose, making everyone giggle or chuckle.

"I had an encounter with a bear once lets just say he looks really nice on my mantle" Owen said doing a picture pose with his hands

"Oh this one time I saw a bear eating our garbage he had old spaghetti noodles hanging from his big huge teeth. It looked like blood and guts it was so gross I thought he was eating our neighbors cat Simba but it was turned out it was lost for a week" Izzy said in a terrified look and then quickly changed into a calm and collective manner before asking Lindsay who was scared, asked a question "Ah you didn't eat spaghetti did you?" who shook her head no.

"That's great! Let's get going then!" Izzy shouted crazily.

**~Screaming Gophers~ **

Most of the Gophers were trudging through the woods trying to find the camp. Gwen was in the front of the pack and Trent close behind her, a fact that made Naruto and a couple other campers narrow their eyes at him, intending to keep a close on him.

While that was going on, Justin in all his greatness got distracted looking at himself in the mirror again, by the time he looked back up, it was almost nighttime. Looking around he noticed he was all alone, which made him gulp and run off, trying to search for his best friend and teammates.

"GUYS?! Where are you?!" Justin shouted in panic as he ran into the forest to try and find them.

**~Killer Bass~ **

Everyone on the team was making good time to their campsite. Katie so happen to stumble onto some foreign berries but being extremely smart especially without her BFF she choose not to eat them, and keep up with her teammates.

Deciding to relieve her boredom she struck up a conversation with all the girls of their group.

"Hey guys, you remember how heartbroken I was?" Katie asked soberly as she stared at the small fire they made. She had gotten herself somewhat sad as she had made herself remember Sadie.

All the girls, even Eva nodded remembering and giving her their sympathy.

"Yeah what about it?" The girls asked as they were a bit curious as to what made her brighten up.

"Well the same day Sadie was voted off I was heartbroken. I felt like I couldn't move on and I was even planning on throwing the next challenge so I get voted off. Well I was on the beach I was thinking and crying, until Cody showed up at first I thought he was going to be that 'prince charming' there to swoop me off my feet and comfort me in my hour of need, I was wrong...so very wrong." Katie replied with her look hardening.

All the girls listened intently, and seeing where this was going, until they had a sinking feeling in their guts that the scrawny boy had done something perverted.

"Well he looked all innocent and nice to me. I thought that at first as he sat there and made sure I was okay, whispering sweet words to me that made me feel on top of the world. I felt so happy that I knew someone was there for me until, we hugged each other, at first I thought he felt so right, until I felt something was terribly off. That's when he…..he groped my butt and tried to kiss me, at that moment I knew he was just a perverted creep, so I kicked him in the groin and ran again. I was furious and even more heartbroken thinking I was just some guys toy to be used. That was until I met him." Katie said, letting out a few tears and a dreamy sigh as she remembered the moment.

She smiled happily, confusing the girls at her 180 degree attitude.

"I ran to the other side of the beach, and accidentally bumped into someone. I was about to tell him to scram and hit him in the groin too..until I saw who it was and relaxed and smiled, his eyes were full of accepting and he was there for me completely. He comforted me and didn't try to force himself on to me like Cody did. He just hugged me, smiled and comforted me. He is the one for me 'my prince'." Katie smiled all dreamily and a massive atomic blush.

The girls smiled warmly at Katie. They had a strong feeling who the 'prince' was since there was only really three or so kind men on the island. They were DJ, Owen, Naruto, and Justin. Some thought she was talking about Justin but the girls that had talked to Naruto often knew immediately she was talking about him. Which stirred up some negative emotions from them secretly as they grew jealous of Katie being comforted by him.

Courtney was the only one not that angry at the girl since she progressed further with Naruto than all the girls except Gwen and Lindsay. '_I need to get my team in gear_' she thought with a frown as she rubbed her wrist, happy at the fact she had healed even faster than expected, but she expected Naruto had something to do with it. '_I can't let my team keep losing and possibly get myself voted off before I get more time with Naruto_' she thought with a large blush that was hidden in the dark of the night.

**~Gophers~**

Trent groaned as he still had a cast around his arm and he was leering at Gwen...seemingly forgetting the beating he got for doing it last time.

"Ugh, he is so next one to go!" An enraged Heather said, not believing Trent hadn't learned his lesson from the beating from Naruto.

"Who?" Owen asked curiously, but having a good guess.

"Who do you think?! That psycho who almost forced himself on to Gwen!" Heather snarled pointing to Trent.

"Yeah that's true." Owen nodded agreeing with her with a slight flinch with multiple nods from all teammates except Trent and Gwen, since she was in the lead and he was mainly focusing on Gwen making Naruto seethe silently.

"He is going down" Heather said with a snarl while they all agreed.

**~Campsite~**

Uh there's no food here" Owen said

"This is a survival test look at the instructions here" Naruto said while reading the instructions.

"I wonder if there's any bears around today" Owen said before looking at Izzy and said "Wouldn't it be funny if we made bears sound and then they came"

"That would be so funny" Izzy said while laughing. Then Owen and Izzy started to make bears sounds, while Naruto just chuckled in amusement.

"Raaawwrrr I'm a bear" Owen said as he tried to do his best imitation of one

"Would you please shut up I'm trying to read here" an annoyed Heather said as she held the map while looking at Owen

"It says here we are supposed to find our own food. Ugh I still don't see it" an annoyed Heather said as she glanced at the map and then around her.

"I think they mean find it in the woods." Naruto deadpanned.

"I'll go I'm good at finding food" Owen said as he walked towards the woods

"I'll go too Owen, wait up!" Naruto said running after Owen.

"Okay Naru!" Owen said grinning happy to have a friend by his side while he hunts. 

"Well at least this will be a good week for my diet" Heather said as she rolled up the map.

**~Timeskip-10 minutes~**

"Ugh I am so hungry" a very hungry Heather complained.

"Ugh I think my stomach ate my stomach" Izzy said feeling the same as Heather

"Yo who ordered the pizza with pepperoni with extra cheese" the pizza guy said

"It's for the camera crew over here" one of the crew men said as he waved to the pizza guy

The campers gasped as their stomachs growled loudly "No way" Heather said not liking being teased with food.

"I am man I bring fish" Owen said while caring fish trying to sound like a cave man, while Naruto just strolled behind all casually with a bunch of fishes, that outnumbered Owens.

"Owen a few fish is not going to feed the whole team" Naruto said with a deadpan face with the most fish out of the two.

"Are you kidding me?" an annoyed Heather asked 

"Ah man your awesome" Trent said getting up and walking to Owen, who flinched as Trent got near but still handed him a fish nonetheless.

"Oh I love fish. I love fish" a happy and eager Izzy said before biting into the fish she was handed.

"I guess we should cook it first huh" Izzy said after not liking the taste when it wasn't cooked

"How do you know how to fish?" an annoyed and intrigued Heather said getting up and walking over to Owen and Naruto While pointing.

"I took fishing classes, I was top of my class." Naruto said with pride.

"My grandpa taught me I caught a shark once it bit my in the butt check it out" Owen said before dropping his pants showing everyone. Except Naruto and Gwen as Naruto was cooking the fishes, while Gwen was content on being next to her boyfriend.

**~Justin~**

"Hey guys?! Where are you! Answer me, Naruto Bro?! ANYONE!" Justin shouted out scared, until he heard he heard a deep and dangerous growl, so scared shitless he ran into a cave, which was empty so deciding to camp out the night in there, he fell asleep.

**~Killer Bass~ **

On the Bass side everyone was pitching their tents, setting up camp for the night.

"Wow you pitch a tent like a guy." Geoff said to Bridgette with a glint in his eyes like he was up to something and that something was not good. While Bridgette just gave him a distasteful look.

Eva glared at him as she walked over to Bridgette "Hey leave her alone. We need to sleep and we can not do it without tents" she then turned to Bridgette and said in a whisper, "if he is bothering you come find me i will help you out ok."

Bridgette turned to Eva and whispered "Sure and thanks Eva he is getting on my last nerves."

"Geoff I don't like you! So stop trying to persuade me, I like someone and it's not you so just give up." Bridgette said in irritation.

"I think I have a pretty good idea who it is!" Geoff growled dangerously, with a dark glint in his eyes that made a few worry.

"Back off Geoff, before I break you!" A voice grunted behind Geoff, who looked behind him to see an angry Eva cracking her neck and knuckles.

"Umm sure okay! No problem Eva this was just a misunderstanding!" Geoff said quickly trying to save himself from getting his beaten by the strong body builder of a girl.

"Are you okay Bridgette?" Eva grunted out, inspecting her to make sure she didn't get hurt or bruises.

"No he didn't, thank goodness." Bridgette said starting to really getting creeped out by Geoff's demeanor.

"Well if he ever, and I mean ever, tries anything let me know" Eva said to Bridget who nodded, thankful to have Eva there on her team.

While that was going on, Geoff was in a secluded part of the campsite, plotting and seething.

_'You don't deserve her you bastard! I do! All she needs is me...ME!' Geoff said raging internally. _

"What's for dinner toots I'm starving" Duncan said leering at Courtney butt, as he walked up to her.

"I hope you don't expect me to answer to that dignified question" Courtney retorted with a disgusted look on her face.

Hey guys look what I found" DJ said as he petted a little bunny in his arms

"Well I never had rabbit stew before, but what the heck I'm game" Duncan said as he walked over to the bunny in a thinking pose, causing DJ to gasp in horror.

"This is my new pet Duncan! I'm calling him Bunny." DJ said scowling at Duncan.

"You couldn't find any food?!" Courtney shouted at DJ because of his idiocy.

"Well looks like we'll be eating berries and grub" Courtney signed frustrated.

**~Gophers~ **

"Ok fire started, fish are cooking, tent is tented!" Owen said proudly.

"Great job man, fish looks awesome." Trent praised.

"U-Uh thanks Trent, I owe it all to Naru and grandpa." Owen stuttered, as he hated being around Trent.

"Well it is thanks to Naruto and Owen that we have something to eat" said Gwen

"So you mean your grandpa really fought a bear?!" Trent asked intrigued

"Heck yeah! It was the scariest experience of my entire life!" Owen shouted gathering the attention of the other campers and waving his arms around all frantically.

"We were in the woods hunting, until we came upon _it_, the great beast of the wilderness." Owen said explaining his story

"Ya right there is no way you took down a ten foot bear" Heather said sneering at Owen before asking if anyone has seen Izzy

"I think she had to pee" Lindsay said as she looked off into the forest.

"That was over an hour ago" Naruto said worriedly before screaming her name

"Izzy the Gopher where are you" Owen shouted before hearing rustling in the bushes

"Oh thank god we thought we lost you there for a minute" Owen said before freaking out "Great pyramid of Giza" Owen shout as he saw a bear rise from the bushes before screaming. Every one now was freaking out as a bear ran into their camp.

"The trees! Climb into the trees!" Heather said panicking before everyone ran up a tree except Naruto.

Naruto just sat there casually, still eating his fish while the bear bared its teeth trying to intimidate the half blonde.

"I know that's your Izzy, you're not fooling me." Naruto responded in boredom.

"What are you talking about sugar that's a real life bear get up here!" Leshawnda responded, worried for her crush.

Before anymore words were exchanged, the bear stood on its hind legs and took off...its mask? Revealing it to be Izzy who was grinning widely, and ran to Naruto to hug him from behind.

"I knew you knew it was me Foxy!" Izzy squealed happily and rubbing her cheek up against his.

Before the others could get down and confront Izzy about the costume, they heard another roar but this was more...feral and wild then Izzy's. Revealing it to be a REAL bear, not a fake and its objective looked like to either maim them or take their food.

Everyone was now insanely scared, even Izzy who jumped onto the tree with ease. The only one not up the tree was Naruto who was...still eating. Everyone sweat dropped at the supermodels behavior, even from bear at his nonchalant attitude at the serious situation.

"What's up bear? Want some fish buddy? There's enough for everyone." Naruto said, causing the bear to shrug as if it was saying 'what the heck' before it plopped down on the ground beside Naruto and took a piece of fish and eat.

The Gophers in the tree were looking at Naruto like he had grown a second head for offering the bear something to eat. It even took the offer, what was this blasphemy!

Deciding to dwell on that later they climbed down and rejoined Naruto and their newly acquired 'companion'.

**~Time Skip - Next Morning~**

It was he morning after the challenge, and both teams rushing to the fire pit to get the hellish challenge over with so they could relax back into their cabins.

"We're first?!" Gophers shouted excited, thinking they win again...though they were unaware of their missing teammate.

"Um sorry for bursting your victory bubble but you're missing a few teammates!" Chris said referring to Naruto and Justin.

Ten seconds later they could hear running and it turned out to be Naruto shoulder supporting Justin, who for the lack of better words looked like hell.

"We're here did we win?!" Naruto shouted, still holding on to his best friend.

"Nope sorry kiddies, looks like you're winning streak is final over, the boat of losers awaits one of you." Chris said smiling at the exhausted team though most of them weren't glaring at Justin but at Trent instead.

_'Don't worry buddy we won't vote you off, goodbye Trent' _all the Gophers smirked, even Justin who caught onto the plan quickly, not knowing what measures Trent would go to stay on the island and get _'his' _women.

**~Campfire pit Ceremony~ **

"Campers, you know the drill if you don't receive a marshmallow, you proceed to the Dock of Shame and the Boat of losers, **never** to return again" Chris said with a smirk as he read through the votes.

"Alright the campers who are safe are Justin" Chris started out shocking Trent slightly. "Gwen, Heather, Lindsay, Naruto, Owen, Izzy, Leshawnda... The final marshmallow goes to..." Chris leaves hanging as Cody and Trent's eyes narrowed dangerously.

What Cody didn't know was that slightly before heading to the Ceremony the girls of the Killer Bass had informed the girls of the Gophers of how Cody acted to Katie. So it was either Trent's evilness or Cody's perverseness.

"And the one going home is…...Cody" Chris said tossing the last marshmallow to the one armed musician.

"W-What! No!" Cody yelled as Chef picked up the twig of a boy and slung him over his shoulder, who was glaring at a smirking Trent the whole time.

**~Confession Cam Trent~**

"I knew they were trying to vote me off and when I heard what Cody did to Katie and how the girls reacted I saw a scapegoat. So all I had to do was replace a few votes and voila! I'm still here" he said with a smirk as puffed out his chest, proud of his treachery to stay alive, sickening the audience who watched his confession. But what he didn't know is that someone else was listening and when Trent was coming out the figure vanished.

**-Docks-**

"What an exciting challenge today. We finally got see the Screaming Gophers lose a challenge and Cody was sent home in an act of slight sabotage." Chris said with a huge grin on his face. "We saw at what lengths Trent will go to stay on this island, just to have Gwen. We saw the votes getting rigged to get Cody kicked off with righteous women fury on Trent's side this time." Chris said with a frown adorning his face of the mention of Trent.

"Who will be kicked off next? When will Trent's luck finally run out? How many more women will join our favorite supermodel? Will we ever find out who that shadow was? Find out next time on **TOTAL...DRAMA...ISLAND!**

**-Behind Girl's Cabin-**

Lindsay smiled as she nuzzled in the arms of her boyfriend, after the exhausting challenge Gwen had let her have some alone time with Ruto since she got to sleep next to him throughout the entire challenge.

"I'm sorry I have been busy Lindsay-hime" Naruto said as he kissed her softly making her heat up inside.

"It's okay Ruto, I just miss cuddling and kissing you" she said as she kissed him again and moved around so she was sitting on his lap, facing him and had her legs wrapped around him.

"I miss our time as well Hime and I will make more time for you, Gwen and our newest addition" he said as Lindsay looked confused.

"Who else joined? Oh is it Leianna and Evvie?" she asked messing up on Leshawnda and Eva's name.

"No Hime, it is Courtney" he said as Lindsay smiled.

"Oh, that's good, she's nice" she said as she kissed him again "Being one big happy family, I like this"

"So do I Lindsay, I really do" he said as he stroked her cheek but grew a dark blush as she took his hands and placed them on her large bust.

"I know we can't go too far but you owe me after making me listen to you and Gwen having fun" she said with a pout as Naruto continued to blush as he just silently took the 'punishment'. But neither noticed Tyler in the distance seething with rage, luckily for the two blondes he couldn't hear them.

**-Chapter End-**

This is DRAGONfromheaven, remember to review, follow, fav and ill see all yall later.

This is Phoenixlord42 please do as DRAGON says or we would release Sierra the stalker fan girl of cody's on _you._

**Phoenixlord42:Ja ne(grabs dragon and vanishes in a shroud of darkness) These two are a laugh. XP Yeah don't be like that.**

_HaretaSora: Buh-Bye, plus I'm not a part of the weirdness of that above me...or below me =_=_

**DRAGONfromheaven: later, you gotta love these two XD don't be like that Sora-chan.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello people welcome back to another chapter of Total Drama Uzumaki, did you like last chapter was it dramatic enough for you? Did you also like the hints I gave to who will be in the harem to, but if you love total drama island like I do then it's no challenge for you to figure out who I'm talking about. **

**Beta's and friends and Brothers in all but blood: HaretaSora, Phoenixlord42, and Uzumaki-son Naruto. **

**Disclaimer: We DON'T own Naruto or Total Drama Series at all. **

**Fear Challenge**

"Welcome back to **TOTAL...DRAMA...ISLAND**. Last time our amazing campers had to endure a grueling and maddening challenge of survival of the fittest. All the campers had a good sleep, Killer Bass because they didn't run into any problems, while Screaming Gophers were saved when Naruto showed another amazing skill...the ability to tame animals. In the end, the Screaming Gophers winning streak finally ended because of Justin getting lost and Naruto going back for him. But it wasn't Justin who got voted off it was Cody surprising and not surprising because of women fury and Trent's rigged votes at the ceremony. What will happen next? Stay tuned and find out on **TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND! **

**(Docks- Nights)**

Katie frowned as she sat on the docks. She still missed Sadie but slowly she was getting able to be on her own for once. She hated her team since most of the males were complete jerks to her, at least the girls were nice to her. She also didn't want to go to bed yet considering her nightmares.

She still had nightmares of Cody groping her and trying to force himself on her though thankfully it always seemed to end the same. Naruto would always come to save her and carry her away.

"Oh Katie, what are you doing here?" she jumped as she turned around and instantly blushed as she saw who it was.

"O-Oh Naruto, I just wanted to think alone for a bit" she said with a blush.

"Well can I join you? Its a nice peaceful night and it would be a shame to just leave you alone" he said as she blushed and nodded and scooted over.

"How have you been since the incident?" he asked as she frowned a bit but smiled at him.

"I've been a lot better, the girls of my team are really nice, especially Courtney, Bridgette and Eva but the guys are mostly jerks like Duncan and Geoff. I am trying my best to stay in the game but at times I find it hard" she said with a sigh until she felt an arm around her shoulder and she felt herself up against Naruto's muscular chest.

She immediately grew a bright blush as she subconsciously nuzzled into his chest.

"Katie, if you ever need anyone to talk to I am here for you. I would hate to see a beautiful girl like you leave so soon" he said as he rubbed her back.

She blushed as she smiled at him "T-Thanks Naruto, this really means a lot" she said as she relaxed in his arms and nuzzled more up against him.

"Come on Katie it's bout time we should be heading back to our teams" he said as he helped her up, though as she was getting up her shoe got caught on a plank and she tripped.

Naruto caught her of course but at the weird angle of 'just standing up' he caught her before she face planted the docks, by accidently cupping her breast with his right hand.

Katie blushed even redder and held in a moan as he quickly helped her up. "I am so sorry Katie, I in no way meant to do that" Naruto apologized adamantly as he knew she was still getting over being groped forcefully by Cody.

"It isn't your fault and I know it wasn't in a bad way" she said as she stroked his arm, to let him know she was okay. "If you didn't catch me I might have broken my nose or got a concussion. Thanks Naruto." she said as she hid her blush.

'Plus I wouldn't mind you doing even more with me' she thought as she had to cross her legs to try and stop the wetness that was forming down there from being groped by the man she had an insane crush on and attraction to.

"Well come on, we need to get back to our teams" she said as she smiled at him as he nodded and followed her as they talked about a number of topics

**(Camp fire pit)**

All the Screaming Gophers were standing around, just sitting in silence. Waiting for something..._anything, _they were all quiet, not saying a word. It was mostly because everyone was standing away from Trent's aura, which had become very dark.

They sat in silence for a few minutes longer until Naruto and Katie showed up seemingly refreshed and looking happy, especially Katie.

"So...guys what do you think our next challenge is?" Naruto asked curiously, walking to the other campers and standing by his hime.

"I think it would have to do with something personal like a secret, or a fear." Heather said, trying to get away from Trent's aura, hers may have been a little cruel, but this was downright evil and you be on the verge of insanity if you stayed near it to long.

Before anyone could respond, the Killer Bass showed up, holding a plate of green jello with a gummy worm in it.

"What do you guys what?! Came to rub it in?" Gwen said, clearly annoyed.

"We just brought you some jello after our victory party." Bridgette replied, calming down Gwen, and relieving the other campers of their tense muscles.

"So what? You're being nice now?" Gwen asked suspiciously, even if she let up somewhat, doesn't mean she was gonna outright trust most of them on the spot, especially the majority of the boys in that time.

"Come on Gwen-hime. They didn't need to give us anything." Naruto said as he rubbed her back and smiled at her, calming her down a bit though she would still be on guard around them. Walking up to the Killer Bass, Naruto grabbed his share as he figured Gwen wouldn't mind sharing the food together with him. He smiled as he thanked Eva and Bridgette who came up with the idea to share with the other team, making them blush furiously.

"Ok someone ripped a big one, and we know for a fact it wasn't Owen." Duncan grunted out, while all the campers looked at two prime suspects...Geoff and Harold.

"Hey it wasn't me man! Tell em' Bridge!" Geoff said, thinking 'his' girl will defend him, only seeing her swoon over Naruto again, making Geoff growled dangerously.

"It wasn't me! Gosh!" Harold scowled, crossing his scrawny arms.

"Hey Courtney, How about you get some, I haven't seen you get any." Bridgette asked curiously, while everyone agreed, even the guys in her team who were just entranced by her giant butt.

Coming out of his trance Duncan responded with a leer.

"What are you? Chicken?" Duncan snickered

"Nope I just really don't like green jello." Courtney said crossing her arms with a scowl, only for it to melt away when Naruto gave her a quick squeeze on her ass, that thankfully no one other then Gwen noticed.

"Wait a minute...i-is that a snake!" DJ said finally noticing the gummy worm, that he accidentally mistook for a snake.

"Bro chill! It's just a gummy worm sheesh." Naruto said shaking DJ arm to snap him out of his hysterical screaming.

"Sorry for tripping man, snakes just freak me out." DJ said sighing.

"I feel you man, chickens give me the creeps dude" Tyler said as he tried to whisper it to DJ

"You're afraid of chickens" Gwen said with a confused but amused look on her beautiful gothic face.

"Wow that's pretty lame man" Duncan said as he roared in laughter.

**~Confession Cam-Gwen~ **

"So everyone is suddenly having this sharefest by the campfire. Like Naruto said he was afraid of ghosts. Harold was afraid of ninjas, and Heather admitted she was afraid of sumo wrestlers." Gwen said suspiciously.

**~Campers~**

"Oh yeah then what are you scared of?"asked Naruto.

Everyone looked at Duncan with questioning looks and it made him a bit nerves. "C-C-Celine Dion music standie." said Duncan. Everyone looked at him in surprise at that fear.

"Excuse me did you just say Celine Dion music standie?" asked Owen, stifling a giggle.

"What's a standie?"asked Lindsey curiously

"It is a cardboard cut out that they have at music stores." said Naruto, chuckling softly.

"You don't know man you don't know they are so creepy." said Duncan, looking scared and rocking fetal position.

"So what are your fears everyone?" asked Naruto curiously

"Navigating through a minefield in heels." said Lindsey, looking unsure of it

"Hail that stuff is dangerous." said Geoff covering his head all frantically.

"Bad hair cuts." said Katie shaking in fear. "Oh I take mine back that is scary." said Lindsey said freaking out

"Being buried alive." said Gwen shaking in fear but it vanished when Naruto pulled her into a hug to help comfort her and she relaxed in his arms. No one saw Trent glaring at Naruto's back.

"B-Bugs" Eva grunted out slightly embarrassed to have such a wimpy fear such as bugs.

"Flying man that is some scary stuff." said Owen with Izzy agreeing with him.

"Mimes creep me out." said Trent

"Being alone in the woods." said Bridgette shivering in fear

"Spiders those things are scary." said Leshawna shivering, clutching onto Naruto.

"Chickens creep me out man." said Tyler in fetal position

**~Time Skip-Morning~**

"Good Morning campers." said a grinning Chris. "Naruto you got a package please come and get it." Naruto went up to get the package and you could tell it was for him because the logo for the company that his mother used to run is on the package.(The orange swirl from the anime)

Opening up the box, Naruto pulled out three beautiful crafted necklaces. The necklaces were made of either a wolfs or a foxs fang with different color gems with a midnight blue gem with an A on it stands for Alpha they were beautifully crafted there was a note with them and it put the note away for later.

"Anyway campers today's challenge is what I like to call phobia factor. Each of you are gonna face your worst fears." Chris chuckled at their shocked and fearful faces.

"Worse then this." Leshawnda asked curiously pointing towards the live food in front of her.

"This challenge is gonna suck." Gwen signed, blowing her hair up.

"Now for our first victims Heather meet us all in the theater it's SUMO time" Chris said getting Heather to spit her drink out of her mouth and onto Trent, making him growl dangerously.

"Gwen you me and the beach with a few tons of sand!" Chris said grinning getting a gasp from Gwen.

"Wait how did he know those were our fears?" Lindsay asked curiously and suspiciously. 

"Because he was watching us at the campfire. They always are watching us" Naruto said resting his chin on the table looking bored, patting his pants where the necklaces were residing making sure he still had them on him.

"Chef Hatchet do you have a special for Tyler?" Chris said as his smile grew at Tyler's fear when he say a deep fried chicken handed to him. He took a bite and for a few seconds nothing popped out before an actual live chicken popped out!

"Question chef, how do you fry a live chicken?" Naruto asked in curiosity and interest.

"Don't know" Chef said shrugging.

**Challenges**

For the first challenge the campers had to watch as Katie and lindsay and had to wear brown mullet wigs. Which much to their delight Naruto commented and told them that they both looked cute on them, making them blush heavily and not fear having their bad haircut anymore getting there team the respective point.

After that little show it was Owen and Izzy's turn who had to go 1000 feet above air...in a rundown plane...with Chef, which made them shiver in fear as Chef gave them a cruel smile.

Then it was Harold's turn...poor,poor Harold.

Harold was coming out of the toilet when he was attacked.

It was a tall shadowy person, with evil red slitted eyes, that promised pain.

He had a black cloak, with a fox mask (**think Anbu Black ops Fox Mask) **his ominous and dark aura, just rang bells in Harold's head, telling him to cower and hide, but being the arrogant teen that he was, pulled out some nunchucks and started doing spins until he hit himself in the balls, making him cry out in pain. The mask wearing man just rose his eyebrow in surprise, before laughing hysterically, disappearing in a black flash.

**~Flashback~**

"Naruto can I ask you of a favor?" Chris asked a little serious.

"Sure Chris, My man just hang on." Naruto said, giving Gwen a kiss before walking away with chris at a secluded spot in the forest.

"What's up." Naruto asked in genuine curiosity.

"I need your..._expertise._" Chris said grinning

"Who's it for." Naruto signed, knowing what Chris wanted already.

"Harold" Chris said simply

"Ah I should've guess since Harold's afraid of ninjas, and I'm born from a family who pride themselves on their ninja prowess." Naruto said finally understanding.

"Yup, so do you agree." Chris asked hopefully.

"Fine but on three conditions." Naruto asked crossing his arms.

"Fine what are they?" Chris said, knowing how headstrong Naruto was and wouldn't help him if he didn't agree.

"First you don't record me when I'm with someone, mostly the girls understand?" Naruto said seriously, getting a nod from Chris.

"Two, when I am with those girls I need a special place for them, like a small cabin in the forest that only I have the key to" he said as Chris stroked his chin. He understood wanting to have some alone space for him and the girls considering how the boys on the island to.

"That is doable and its the best bet since we don't want anymore broken bones" Chris joked as Naruto chuckled and nodded.

"Three I get to be your Co-host for 1 or 2 seasons to come, but I get to decide which one I'll help you with deal?" Naruto asked curiously with his arms crossed.

"That doesn't seem so bad, and the job would get a lot more interesting...deal." Chris smirked, shaking Naruto's hand.

Chris honestly liked the supermodel. He was strong, smart and, from the few times it was shown, quite evil minded when it came to protecting those close to him. He was actually looking forward to co-hosting with the man in the future.

**~End Flashback~**

Next was Leshawna's turn, and she didn't know what to expect since she had a fear of spiders, until suddenly chef walked after her in a giant spider suit. The sight instantly caused her to run away in fright, sending her crashing into Naruto's arms. Much to her pleasure.

After Leshawnda, Heather stepped up to her own fear. Heather won barely, because she tripped the sumo using her flexibility. So it now made Gophers: 2 and Bass: 1.

After all that it was Bridgette turn, she had to stay 6 hours in the woods with no company at all. She was doing fine for the first 3 hours been when a squirrel popped out of nowhere, she kicked it all the way into oblivion, and ran away scared not getting the point for her team.

Then came Naruto's turn...His fear was ghosts, since his jiji told him stories of how horrible ghosts were and their evil deeds in the afterlife, making Naruto fear them at a young age and he still feared them to this day, he just hope he could overcome this fear for his team.

Walking out the cabins, yawning after having a nap, he noticed something was off, like the air was distorted or rippling, making his eyes narrow in suspicion, only for them to widen in fear and shock at what he saw...appearing out of thin air was a ghost who was a female, she was crying blood, but grinning insanely and eyes filled with malicious intent and madness, when she started singing in a lullaby song and floating towards him, he ran and ran, but no matter what he did, the ghost just kept floating towards him, he was so blinded by his desperation and fear that he didn't notice the tree in front of him, until he smacked dead into it.

It didn't hurt Naruto or nothing, so turning around he saw her ever so closely, she finally reached him... She caressed his face and giggled madly. Naruto had never felt fear before in his life except brief memories from his dreams and even that was vivid...this was true terror in Naruto's heart and eyes, he almost wanted to give up and let her do whatever to him, but his determination won out in the end of Fear vs determination, so strengthening his resolve he jumped forward, hoping to tackle the madness that was his fear, only for him to go through her, making him gasp in shock and relief, realizing this was part of the challenge and that the hologram was projecting the ghost. So knowing he just got a point for his team and overcoming his fear, he screamed in joy and happiness. For some reason Naruto had the urge to go to the beach...he knew he wouldn't regret this decision.

**~Beach~**

Gwen's worst fear was being buried alive so she was buried in a glass box for five minutes with Trent promising to dig her up after five minutes they both had a walkie talkie to communicate with each other. She really didn't want him to be in charge of that but since Naruto was off facing his fear of ghosts he was the only one there.

"There is enough air in there for a hour you only need to do five minutes" Trent said as he kneeled down and talked to Gwen through the air slot

"Eh as long as we decide to dig you out" Chris said with a smile on his face while he buried Gwen

"Not funny Chris" Gwen said a little panicked 

"Sheesh take a pill" Chris said with a grin.

"I'll be here listening the whole time just call me and I'll dig you right up" Trent said before handing her a walkie talkie

"Good bye cruel world" Gwen said before Trent closed the air hole and being fully buried in the sand.

During the last minute of the countdown, Trent bailed on Gwen, because of his fear of mimies which was chasing him.

The timer on Gwen's buzzer started to ring out just as Naruto got to the beach. He instantly remembered his Hime's fear of being buried alive and connected the dots before he started to dig. He let out a sigh of relief as he found his girlfriend the glass box. Quickly he pried open the glass casket and got Gwen out of the box, who looked relieved.

"Are you okay Gwen-hime?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I am but where is Trent?" Gwen asked looking around because he promised to watch over her, while her boyfriend was dealing with his own fear.

"Nope didn't see him anywhere in sight. Was he suppose to dig you out?" Naruto wondered.

"Yes that jerk was." said a distraught and angry Gwen. She might not have liked the man but he was suppose to at least get her out of her prison as her boyfriend was facing his fear.

When Naruto saw this he pulled her into a hug and comforted her then he pulled back and looked Gwen in the eyes. "Gwen I have something for you." said Naruto.

"What is it Naruto?" asked a curious Gwen.

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace with a midnight blue gem on it with an A carved on the necklace. When Gwen saw the necklace she was speechless that Naruto would give her a beautiful necklace.

"Naruto it's beautiful where did you get it?" asked a surprised Gwen

"Well they came in the came in the package earlier from my aunt Mito and uncle Hashirama." said Naruto putting the necklace on Gwen thinking it looked beautiful on her.

"Oh thank you Naruto it is so beautiful." said an excited Gwen in awe of the beauty of the necklace she jumped in his arms and started making out with him and scored them another point.

**Theater- DJ **

DJ was the next in line to face his fears of snakes.

"Can on man! You can do it." Duncan shouted out, surprisely being nice for a change of pace for the moment.

"AHHH! It blinked!" DJ shouted, looking frightened beyond belief.

"It means it likes you." Katie said giggling like an angel.

"It's the smallest snake imaginable DJ come on." Courtney said softly, as ever since she started dating Naruto her strict attitude mellowed out quite a bit so she didn't come off as such a control freak or strict leader.

"Yeah but it's slimy, scaly, and slithery!" DJ said cringing in fright.

"Come on DJ, you can do it." Courtney said in a soothingly gentle tone, calming him down, and ended up getting their team the point when he petted the snake.

**~CampGrounds~**

Now it was Duncan's turn to face the dreaded Celine Dion music standees

"It's ok if you can do it" Courtney said in a sweet voice

"Yeah man we all have to face them but you don't need to do it today" DJ said

"That looks pretty real" Duncan said

"Dude it's made of cardboard just go for it" Tyler shouted to him

"Ok here goes" Duncan said before he ran at the standee and gave it a hug.

~**Beach/Docks~**

Trent has just finished with his fear of the mimes by jumping off the dock into the water. When the mime was about to follow him into the water Trent told the mime that his make-up would be ruined if he got into the water. He had just gotten out the water and went over to Chris who is sitting in a chair and had a remote control in his hands. He found out that the remote control was controlling hail and pelting Geoff with it ruthlessly.

Suddenly a curious Trent asked, "Hey do you think you can make that cloud go lower and pelt him harder!" Trent asked sadistically.

Chris sighed and nodded, not liking being around this loony.

"Sure dude...but you are one sick dude you that right?" Chris asked scowling, with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey don't you feel like you're forgetting something?" Trent asked, curiously being obvious of forgetting Gwen and her already growing hatred for him.

"Sometimes, hey watch this im going to bury him in hail!" Chris said, already knowing about Gwen, but seeing how long Trent would realize and see the drama to come.

_'3...2...1...' _Chris said grinning.

"Oh my god! GWEN!" Trent shouted out in shock.

_'There we go!' _Chris said snickering.

Trent arrived at the site to see Gwen was gone from her designated spot, making Trent frown and wonder who dug her up and possibly ruined his chance with her. It had to be Naruto or one if the nice guys like DJ or Owen, Trent automatically knew it wasn't one of those perverted idiots **(FacePalm)**.

Growling Trent stormed away, thinking up new possible ways to get _'his'_ women.

**~Cabins~ **

Katie frowned as she ran her hand though the fake mullet she still had to wear for the remainder of the day. She was glad that Naruto at least found her still cute and she kept remembering the dock incident every time she saw him.

She sighed until she heard a knock at her cabin door and jumped a bit until she saw Naruto smiling at her. "Oh hi Naruto" she said as she blushed and smiled at him.

"Hey Katie, can i come in?" he asked as she nodded and patted the bed next to her with a blush.

"Of course, how was handling your fear?" she asked slightly interested in how Chris made him face it.

"Oh it was rough Katie, but I powered through it" he said as he ran a finger through her wig. "Its still weird seeing you in this" he said as she giggled and blushed.

"I'm just glad you still think I'm cute in it" she said as she blushed more.

"Katie you would be cute in absolutely anything. You are a gorgeous girl and it shows" he said as he made her blush grow.

'I-I can't kiss him' she thought as everything he kept saying was making her wetter. 'B-But I love him' she thought as she decided on what to do.

Gathering all her courage she leapt forward and kissed him full on the lips as she pushed him down.

Naruto was a bit surprised she jumped on him but quickly started returning her advances though he was a bit sorry that he had to make Gwen add another girl on the opposite team again, especially after Courtney and all.

**~Gwen~**

Gwen glared as she stomped away from Trent "Stop following me!" she yelled as she jabbed her finger at him.

"I said I was sorry babe" Trent yelled as he followed after her.

I don't care! You never were suppose to be the one to save me! That was my boyfriend's job which he did so stop it!" she yelled as Trent growled and tried to grab her but much to his dismay, and Gwen's luck the mime returned and Trent was sent running away, screaming like a girl.

She sighed in relief until she heard Katie moan. She quietly sneaked over to the Cabin to see Naruto making out with Katie. She had given him the okay to get other girls as long as he told her immediately after and to be honest she was glad he was being there for the lonely girl.

Katie seemed very nice and would make a good addition to the group.

**~Eva~ (Once Naruto and Katie rejoined the campers)**

Eva frowned as she struggled to get closer to the kiddy pool full of bugs. She had had this fear ever since she was little and a black widow nearly bit her. She was only 4 so it was traumatic for her to say the least.

She looked around to see her teammates though only a few of them looked encouraging. She also chickened out until she saw him.

Naruto was smiling at her with kindness in his eyes as he mouthed the words '_You can do it Eva_' she nearly blushed but she held it in.

"Come on Eva, all you have to do is stand in the kiddie pool for 30 seconds" Chris said as the body building girl got closer and closer to the kiddie pool.

She gathered her courage as she stepped into the kiddie pool and held in a scream as the bugs crawled all over her. She kept her eye on the timer as it ticked down, she wanted nothing more than to just get out of this pool of bugs.

Well there was one thing she wanted more but this wasn't the time to think about him.

Once the buzzer rang she instantly ran out of the pool and made a B-line straight to the showers to get the feeling of having bugs on her off of her.

The next people to finish was the Owen and Izzy, who had finished their challenge successful with minor problems. It was now Gophers: 6 and Bass: 4

As everyone finally settled down, the only person to not go was Courtney, and Chris had a little something for her.

"Ok Courtney its your turn!" Chris grinned excitedly already knowing what she say.

"I don't have a fear remember Chris." Courtney said, thinking Chris wouldn't catch on to her fear.

"Oh yes you do and if you do it you'll get triple the points" Chris said as he showed her a pool of green jello.

"Come on Courtney-Hime you can do it!" Naruto said slapping her big butt where no one but Duncan saw who just growled and Courtney who blushes madly at her love.

_"Also regardless if you jump or not, you'll get a reward tonight." _Naruto said in a hot and husky purr into Courtney's ear, making her shiver in delight as her panties got damp and got extremely horny.

"Ok Naruto." Courtney said, wishing she could kiss him, but knew this wasn't the time and place. So going up the ladder Courtney thought her confidence boost by Naruto would help her, but in the end she still didn't jump, making the Killer Bass lose the challenge and making them groan in despair, and glare at Tyler more than anyone since he had the most pathetic fear and still didn't do it.

"The winner of the Challenge is The Screaming Gophers! who won 6-4"

"Killer Bass you have a diction to make meet me at the campfire" Chris said as he walked away.

**~Campfire Ceremony~ **

"Killer bass you didn't do so well. You all casted your votes. when I call our name come and take a marshmallow. DJ, Eva, Courtney, Harold, Geoff, Katie, Bridgette, and the final person to receive a marshmallow and won't go to the dock of shame is...

"..." Duncan just glared at Tyler making him gulp.

"..." Tyler just hoped he stayed, so he could get revenge on Naruto for taking his precious and innocent Lindsay.

"Duncan...seriously Tyler dude being afraid of chickens? And when your team counted on you to overcome it you fail and act like a huge cry baby or someone out of the insane asylum. But I guess it's the chicken that's getting you sent home. So the dock of shame and boat of losers is that a _way." _Chris grinned his famous grin.

**~Boat of losers~ **

As Tyler was heading home he heard a noise and looked up to find that the boat was filled with chickens, and screamed his head off into the night in terror and fear.

"On next time on Total drama Island, who will be the next person to take the boat of losers? Will we see more drama? Which girl will be next in our favorite supermodel group? Will Trent back off or become more of a ass? Which season will our supermodel be hosting in?! I guess you'll just have to keep watching and find out yourself, so stay tuned for **TOTAL...DRAMA...ISLAND!**" Chris shouted out in an excited voice, with his arms crossed.

**~Naruto's special cabin~ **

Courtney was excited as she sat on the edge of the bed in the cabin that Naruto obtained through a deal with Chris. It was her turn to make love to Naruto.

She had gotten together with Gwen and Lindsay and challenged Lindsay to a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors for who got him next. She felt bad for Lindsay but from the look on her face once Naruto talked to her she knew that Lindsay was fine with waiting.

"Are you sure you are ready for this Courtney-Hime?" he asked as he stroked her cheek and looked into her eyes.

She smiled as she saw worry and caring in his eyes. She knew he wasn't one to force her to do anything she didn't want or wasn't ready for. "I am more than ready Naruto" she said as she kissed him deeply before she started taking off her shirt.

**(Lemon Scene Start - Skip if you want) **

Naruto watched as she took off her clothes in front of him, almost like a strip tease. He loved her tan skin and the freckles of hers that went across her generous chest.

He looked her up and down from her area, that had a tuft of brown hair that was trimmed nicely to her breasts and her brown nipples.

Courtney blushed darkly as the man she loved looked her over and was happy since the bulge in his pants meant he liked it.

"Courtney-Hime you look gorgeous" he said as he kissed her deeply and squeezed her chest softly as he rubbed her nipples, making her moan.

"No fair, you need to get out of your clothes" she said as she nearly ripped his clothes off. She let out a gasp as she saw his full member at full erect.

"It'll be okay Hime, I'll go slow" he said before she pushed him down.

"I-I want to l-lead" she stuttered out as she started rubbing his member up and down as she licked the tip. She felt herself getting wetter as she licked up the pre-cum of his, it tasted sweet to her.

She slowly started sucking on his member, bobbing her head up and down. She wanted to make sure all of his member was nice and wet. Though she also wanted to taste more of him.

Naruto groaned as Courtney sucked on him, sticking his member deeper and deeper in her mouth. "Courtney-Hime, you don't have to force yourself" he groaned out as he could feel himself getting incredibly close.

Courtney smiled as she could feel his member pulsing inside her as he pet her head "I-I'm close" he said as she started sucking on him harder until she felt hot liquid shoot inside her mouth.

Her eyes rolled back as the taste of it nearly made her climax. She swallowed it all and released his still fully hard member from her mouth. "Now to the fun stuff" she said as she straddled over him with a large blush.

Naruto was about to help her until she pinned his arms down and smiled at him "I love you Naruto" she said as she lowered herself down onto him until every inch of him was inside her.

She nearly let out a scream until he groped her large ass making her moan. Since she hit puberty and her body had developed her ass had always been the most sensitive place for her with her bud at a close second.

She moved herself up and down as Naruto continued to grope her large ass and suck on her nipples, which only made her move faster.

"I love you too Courtney-hime" he said as he squeezed her ass hard making her moan louder.

"I'm so close!" she yelled as he groaned and nodded the same as he slapped her butt a few times making her contract on Naruto's member more.

She let out an even louder moan as she felt hot liquid shoot inside her and fill her up. Her eyes rolled back as she came and rested on top of Naruto.

**(Lemon Over)**

"That. Was. Amazing" Courtney said in between gasps as she was exhausted from it all.

"That it was Courtney-Hime" he said as he kissed her deeply. "Ready for Round 2?" he asked making her blush darkly but smile largely.

"Hell yeah" she said as he flipped her over and smiled at her.

**-Chapter End-**

**Author Note: Hello people DRAGONfromheaven coming to you with Chapter 8 of Total Drama Uzumaki and again I had help with **_HaretaSora__,_** Phoenixlord42 so I appreciate yall. I also understand yall were probably worried for my slight delay of this chapter, well yes for multiple reasons**

**1) I'm started a new story, it's a Mass Effect/Naruto crossover**

**2) I've recently got broken up with a long term girlfriend and been heartbroken for a bit. **

**3) I've got New video games for my Xbox so I started playing them. **

**4) have homework and new classes to worry about. **

**5) And finally just trying to speed through High school and get it done and over with. **

**So again I apologize and will try to upload them faster...but no promises.**

**So DRAGONfromheaven...signing out, Peace. **

**HaretaSora - Buh-Bye! (PS hope you all liked the Lemon, that was me ^^)**

**Phoenixlord42-Till next time**


	9. Boney Island and Poison

**Hello people it's DRAGONfromheaven and where coming live to you with chapter 9 of Total Drama Uzumaki! Yes I know I've been hold for a while lots of shit been happening to me, I've been in a kinda deep depression for a while and it only got slightly better but not to let any of you worry of course because you're my amazing fans. **

**Beta's: HaretaSora, Phoenixlord42, and Uzumaki-son Naruto. **

**Disclaimer: We DON'T own Naruto or Total Drama Series at all. **

**Boney Island Challenge **

Everything was once again peaceful throughout the morning, the birds were chirping happily, grizzlies were stealing more food, and all but two campers were missing, being Lindsay and Naruto, who were in Naruto's hideout participating in M-rated, easily X-rated activities.

**-Hideout-**

**-Lemon Start-**

Lindsay let out a loud moan as her fellow blonde lover started rubbing her very large, natural bust.

She had been a bit upset when Courtney got to have fun with Ruto before her but when he told her a glimpse of what she would be expecting when it was her time made her care less about it and become more excited for her turn.

And so far it was amazing.

"R-Ruto~! Don't tease me~" she moaned out as her lover groped her H-cup breasts and tweaked her nipples in between his fingers

"Sorry Lindsay-hime, I just couldn't resist since you were making such cute noises" he said as he licked her nipple softly making her shiver and bite her lip. He smiled again at her reaction as he slowly traced his hand up her long tan legs.

Once he reached her waist he slipped down her mini skirt and panties in one motion making her blush brightly to cover her special area, even though her large chest was still in clear view.

"We can wait if you want Lindsay-hime" he said as she shook her head and smiled at him.

"I want to do this with you Ruto, I'm just a bit shy. You're the first to see this part of me" she said as he kissed the hand she had covering herself up.

"It'll be okay hime, I'll be extra gentle" he said as he kissed her inner thigh making her moan and uncover her area.

Naruto smiled as he saw her area glistening with juices and a trimmed tuft of blonde hair that was shaved into the shape of a heart over her small, but clearly hardened, bud.

"Someone's excited" he said as he kissed the small bud making her her moan louder and clench the bed sheets as she arched her back.

"No fair~" she whined with a pout as she used all her energy to push him onto the bed. In one quick motion she pulled down his pants and boxers, growing incredibly more wet at the sight of his rock hard member.

"Now its your turn" she said as she grabbed her chest and slid his member in between her large breasts.

Naruto bit his lip as the warm, soft sensation of Lindsay's large chest was nearly enough to make him cum. He had to hold it back even more as she started to move her chest up and down and sucked on his tip.

"H-Hime, this is amazing" he said as she squeezed her breasts together even more, making his member completely disappear in the large valley of her breasts.

"I'm glad you like this Ruto~" she said as she licked the tip as much as she could since most of it was hidden in between her breasts.

"I'm so close" he said as she smiled and sucked on the tip and squeezed her breasts more until she felt a warm delicious tasting liquid fill her mouth, making her cheeks bulge out as some spilled out of her mouth

She greedily swallowed the juice that was in her mouth and scooped up the leftovers that coated her massive cleavage. From there, she started sucking and licking her cum covered fingers making Naruto get harder at the sight. "I-I want the real thing Ruto, I'm ready" she said as he smiled and nodded, still somewhat in a daze from the amazing experience he just went through.

She laid down on the bed and opened up her legs with a large blush on her face.

"I'll go slow Hime" he said as he kissed her deeply and she moaned into the kiss as his tip pressed against her entrance.

She nodded as she let out a small moan before she felt every inch of him enter her in one quick motion before he kissed her and let her get accustomed to it.

After a short pause Naruto started moving after Lindsay nodded.

He slowly started thrusting as he licked and sucked on her nipples to distract her from the pain.

Lindsay moaned loud as she felt him thrust deeper into her, hitting the entrance to her womb.

Her eyes started to roll back as he thrusted harder and deeper into her and sucked on her nipples. She was nearly driven to an orgasm as he pinched her bud.

"Lindsay-hime, I am so close" he grunted out as she smiled and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Me too~!" She moaned out. "Please inside~" she said as he nodded and thrust even more into her making her moan even louder.

She felt herself spasm as she felt herself come and a hot sensation fill her insides.

"Lindsay-hime, that was amazing" he said exhausted as he rested his head on Lindsay's large bust making her giggle as she panted.

"That was wonderful. I love you Ruto" she said as he kissed her softly and strokes her cheek.

"I love you too Lindsay-hime" he said as she smiled and nuzzled up against him.

**-Lemon End-**

Walking up to the cabins Chris had a evil smirk plastered on his face, before taking out a remote control and pushing the button. The results were a _very_ loud alarm clocks being set off under each campers pillow, making them scream in fear and run out of the cabins. They glared at chris knowing that he is responsible.

"Hello campers! Like the wake up call? Ah who cares, today we have a new challenge, you'll be taking these canoes across the lake to **Boney Island**" chris said dramatically.

"Now listen closely kiddies! When you get your canoes to the other side you must carry them to the other side of the island, which if I'm not mistaken a two hour walk through the thick and dangerous woods that hold man-eating plants and animals.

"Aww why do we have to do that, it sounds dangerous." Harold said whining.

"Harold...be quiet, anyway when you arrive at the other end of the island you'll have to build a rescue fire, that will be judged by yours truly. First team to swim their canoes back to home with _All_ their teammates wins invincibility. Any objections? No okay, now move campers!" Chris said shouting getting everyone to rush to their respective boats. But wait someone was missing and chris knew exactly who it was.

"Oh just one more thing. Legend has it if any of you take anything from the island you'll be cursed for ever" Chris said getting menacing thunder to come out of no where making it even more scary and dramatic.

Suddenly Geoff came out of the bathrooms with toilet paper stuck to his feet, making the scene very comical. While Chris chuckled silently and deciding to get some revenge on this annoying brat. In truth, Chris wasn't that evil he just needed to do it for the views and sometimes for fun, so he had a deep dislike for some of the disrespecting boys on his island.

"What I miss man?!" Geoff said heaving, since he had to run halfway across the island not to miss this challenge.

"Canoes dude...get to it." Chris said, wanting this brat out of his face.

"Alright thanks dude!" Geoff said running even faster hoping that Lady Luck was on his side so he could get a canoe with Bridgette, but the thing was...Lady luck hated sexist men and douchebags. All in all, it will suck to be Geoff really soon.

**-Gwen and Naruto-**

"Hey Gwen wanna go together?" Trent said walking up to the couple, hoping she say yes.

"No now leave me alone!" Gwen growled, glaring daggers at him, making him flinch and walk away.

"Ugh I hate him!" Gwen said in a bad mood, crossing her arms.

"Its okay Gwen-hime leave him be, plus you got me if things turn south." Naruto said smiling and kissing her on the lips, making her smile happily and return it, before they both hopped in their canoes.

Naruto decided to row them since he often went rafting since it was great exercise for his arms. While they rowed Naruto told Gwen of his many adventures around the world.

While that was going on, multiple conversations went on, discussing the pair one way or another.

**-Bridgette & Courtney-**

"Isn't he perfect? Look at him, smart, talented, famous, sweet, funny and more! Gwen is so lucky, what I wouldn't give to be with that hunk." Bridgette said smiling dreamily toward Naruto's direction, but what she didn't know was that Geoff was in the same direction, and roughly in her line of sight, so he thought she was smiling at him, making him grin perversely at her and wave, making her cringe in disgust and look away.

"I know right! She is soo lucky." Courtney said, playing her part not to give away his secret...not yet at least since it was Gwen that decided who was allowed to know.

"Wow Courtney...I thought you had a thing for Duncan, but that's means for competition for me." Bridgette said looking horrified.

Courtney for her part just rolled her eyes at the overreacting blonde, one because she will never have a thing for Duncan, and their was no competition if she was already with him, albeit in a secret one.

"Well I don't, he's a thug and he has no future ahead of him!" Courtney said narrowing her eyes at Bridgete for even saying such a thing.

"Dang Courtney a little harsh? Even though its true you don't have to be so blunt about it." Bridgette said as Courtney scoffed

"Whatever, just keep rowing!" Courtney sighed.

"Fine, fine, don't get so uptight." Bridgette said giggling.

**-Geoff and DJ- **

"She totally digs me dude! Look at her she is waving at me, I knew she had the hots for me instead of that douchebag Naruto." Geoff said with a arrogant smirk, making DJ facepalm and wish he was on a different canoe then with this hormone-filled idiot.

"But dude she likes-" DJ tried to explain being cut off by Geoff again.

"Me? Yeah I know dude, she can't resist me for long, I knew she turn around eventually." Geoff said giggling like a dirty perv. DJ backed away from him, with a weirded out look.

'_This guy is getting more creepy like Trent. I hope he realize how's he acting before it's too late' _DJ thought worriedly.

**-Boney Island-**

After a twenty minute long canoe ride, they finally reached Boney island. It scared the majority of the campers because on the island, was a giant glaring skull, that seemed to stare at their very souls. Most of the campers gulp, except Naruto, who just chuckled at the campers expressions.

Finally reaching shore, everyone got out and begun to converse among themselves so they could catch a breather, while most of the girls hung around Naruto.

"Hey Foxy, did you see that skull? How cool was that?! It's like it's haunted or something!" Izzy said with a crazy laugh.

"Let's just get this over with." Gwen said, a bit freaked out by the bad aura the island have off.

Running into the forest, both teams were neck and neck but while running they saw multiple things that scared them. Glowing eyes through bushes, skulls and skeleton body parts spreaded out around the area, making some of them even more scared of that was possible.

After five minutes of a full-out sprint, until they stopped dead in their tracks because of what stood in front of them. It was mutated beavers who came out of the tree work and bushes and started chasing the campers around, before the screaming gophers were able to lost them, and all focus was directed towards the Killer bass.

**-Confession Stalls-Chris- **

"The wooly beaver is a hairy rat that is indigenous to Boney Island. Oh, and they are meat eaters heh" Chris said while having fun and laughing at the campers misfortuneof being chased by overgrown beavers.

**-Confessions End- **

The screaming gophers, Reaching a path that went left and right, so they decided to go left, thinking it was the easiest, which was right. Seconds later,the Bass team showed up looking slightly tired and battered, they saw Gophers take left so they decided to take right...which was a mistake as there more Mutated beavers, making them fall behind Gopher team.

**-10 minutes later- **

After a long and tiresome adventure through the woods and a couple casualties mostly Trent, Geoff getting attacked by Mutated geese and Trent getting stuck in quicksand and Geoff faking an injury so Bridgete could help him, but they were both unnoticed so they had to help himself out, making them growl angrily.

But all teams finally reached the other side of the beach, looking worse for wear, especially Trent and Geoff...considering they were the ones mostly attacked.

A minute later Chris and Chef showed up in a helicopter, before shouting out in a microphone.

"Hello campers! I see all you made it, with no injuries that I can see! Now for this part of the challenge is to start a fire, but here is the catch! Which ever teams makes the biggest fire first wins this challenge AND gets a head start back towards the island! Any questions?" Chris said shouted out, ignoring some hands being rose.

"Ok then...start!" Chris said, ordering Chef to fly to a safer distance to watch the mayhem.

After a full five minutes, the killer bass was in the lead,making the Gophers nervous who all turned their attention towards them, while Naruto just smirked.

_'Perfect'_ Naruto said chuckling.

Going through a sequence of hand seals that no one saw, he whispered.

**"Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet!" **Naruto said, before blowing out oil and fire at the same time, at their fire pit. **(A/N: this is one of those rare few moments Naruto will ever use his ninja powers, even less his jutsu, and he doesn't need the toads for that technique.)**

The results were the fire to shoot up sky high, higher than Chris helicopter. Everyone turned to Naruto with wide eyed looks, not believing the fire before them, while Naruto just had a sheepish smile on his face and some smoke covering his face.

_'Whoops, overdid it I suppose' _Naruto said laughing inside his head.

"N-Naruto how did you do that?!" Everyone said, shocked by how he started it and how big it got.

"Ummm...some sap and a lighter?" Naruto said, already having evidence. If they questioned him, he pulled out a skull-covered lighter and some sap on a stick.

While everyone accepted the answer, except for two people. They were Heather and Trent.

_'Hmm...what are you hiding Uzumaki?' _They both thought. Trent glared while Heather suddenly felt turned on.

"Gophers win! They get a head start, and Duncan I saw you pull out your lighter, be lucky that their are no rules about lighters." Chris said. His team glared at him while he just rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Nice technique though Duncan, if you were on my team we surely would have won." Naruto said walking up to Duncan and giving him a pat on the back, making Duncan smirk at him.

"Thanks Naruto, I always thought you were a douche and a spoiled brat, but your a pretty awesome guy, now go before your team gets mad at you." Duncan said shooing him away before going back to carving up a stick with his knife, not a minute later Geoff and Harold walked up to Duncan with glares.

"What was that all about, we don't associate with the enemy, especially _him_." Geoff said with a growl.

"Nothing that concerns you, now don't bother me again." Duncan said with a grunt, walking away with his hands in his pockets.

"He's becoming a liability, we might have to cut him loose." Harold said with a sinister glint in his glasses.

"For once I agree with you Harold, we'll see how he progress." Geoff said crossing his arms.

**-10 minutes later-**

By time the Gophers were able to get back to the beach and get their canoes in the water, the Bass were already on their tails, surprising them by their determination to win this challenge. But halfway through their dash to their respective canoe, a big red and black Python dashed out of the tall grasses and bit both Geoff and Katie on the...butt.

After seeings this everyone gasped and hoped they were okay, more for Katie then Geoff, they seemed to be spazzing and twitching, showing its poison haven't taken full effect.

Reacting quickly, Naruto ran up to the python and pushed a sensitive point on it's scaly body and rendering it unconscious. Already knowing what he had to do Naruto got on his knees and leaned towards Katie.

"What are you doing loser?! Back away from the girl!" Harold said threatenly, hoping to scare Naruto and score a few points with the ladies, not understanding the situation they were all currently in.

"Harold...shut your mouth, didn't you see that Katie was bitten?! So can it, and give me some space!" Naruto said baring his teeth, revealing slightly larger canines than normal, scaring Harold shitless, and turning a few women on in the process, even the paralyzed Katie, who could still see everything that was happening.

Turning her over, Naruto leaned in closer and sunk his sharpened teeth into the holes where the Python bite her in the butt, while some of the girls were jealous and wished they were in that position, some of the guys (mainly Trent, Harold and Geoff) wished they had their hands on her sizeable butt.

The entire process took about five minutes, while everyone just heard slurping and green liquid getting splattered on the ground. Finally over, Naruto used one of his techniques he remembered he got from this 'Kurama' on Katie, so leaning back down he licked the spot where the injury was, making the injury close up, and making her moan in ecstasy, though no one could hear nor see what Naruto was doing.

"Now that is over, who is gonna suck the blood out of Geoff?" Naruto said with a cheeky smirk.

Instantly everyone called 'Not it' at once except for one unlucky nerd.

"Harold!" Everyone said pointing towards him. Making him scowl darkly, before stomping his feet and yelling like a spoiled brat.

"Sorry Harold, get to sucking!" Naruto said laughing, making everyone laugh or giggle.

"Gosh! Why can't someone else do it?! Like Naruto? You already sucked the venom out of Katie, why not for Geoff!" Harold said getting in Naruto's face, and yelling while spitting in his face. That was a big mistake as Naruto wiped the spit off, before glaring at Harold, and for a brief moment he saw Orangish-reddish eyes staring at him with evil intent. Because the last person who did that it did not end well for them, they were in a coma to this day.

"Harold...I'll give you a count of three to start helping Geoff, or we will leave you on this island and you'll swim back to the island, which is pretty far, not to mention Shark-infested water to. So make your choice, and fast we wasting daylight here." Threatened Naruto.

Whimpering, Harold walked up to Geoff, and pulled down his pants, while everyone looked away snickering, Naruto was actually recording it, while he was facing away from them with his top of the line recorder.

**-Five Minutes later- **

After Harold's torture, and the campers amusement, everyone hopped on their canoes, but before everyone took off, Naruto got off again, while everyone looked at him curiously wondering what he was up to, they saw him walking towards the still unconscious Python, they thought he was gonna kill it, but he actually picked it up and put it around his neck like a pet.

"I'm keeping this little guy, I feel a bond towards him." Naruto said smiling petting the python, waking it up, it's first instinct was to bite the human who was holding it, but it had this feeling that it shouldn't and that it would benefit itself way more if it stayed with this strange human.

"Uh why?" asked Heather with concern.

"Because back home I have many wild pets like foxes and wolves."said Naruto as he pet the snake's head making it flick its tongue out and nuzzle against his finger, making some of the girls think it was cute.

"We should probably wait a bit before we leave since Katie and Geoff are probably still fighting off the slight effects of the poison" he said as they looked at the sleeping duo and nodded.

"Fine but once they are up we continue with the challenge" Heather said as she crossed her arms and walked off to the fires.

Naruto sighed as he sat down next to Katie "I'll look after them and make sure all the poison was fully extracted" he said as they all nodded and walked away, to do their own things.

**-10 Minutes Later- **

Time went by a little slow, nothing really eventful happened, only a few fights broken throughout the teens and Geoff being the first to wake up. At first when he woke up, he tried to punch Naruto, which backfired on him heavily. After his almost beat down, which he blamed on 'instincts' he walked into the forest for a bit, to see if anything is worth anything.

Well walking and not paying attention grumbling to himself, he suddenly tripped making him growl in irritation, he looked at what he tripped on and saw a creepy looking tiki totem, that had a bad vibe coming from it. Picking it up, Geoff examined it and found it was in great conditions, so putting it in his pocket not fully realizing what he just done to himself.

**-5 minutes later- **

After five minutes were up, Katie finally woke up. Her mind felt hazy and she could remember faintly of being bit and then something wonderful happening.

She remembered Naruto grabbing and biting her butt and the great feeling it gave her. They had made out before but him biting her made her become unbelievably wet.

"Good to see your awake Katie, you had me worried that I didn't remove all the poison" Naruto said as Katie looked at him and a massive blush on her face.

"S-So it really happened" Katie said as she rubbed the bite mark on her butt.

"Yes and don't worry, he is very sorry" he said petting his new snake "Aren't you Manda?"

The snake, now named Manda, nodded as it rested on Naruto's shoulder.

Katie chuckled at the snake "It's fine Naruto and i forgive you Manda" she said as Naruto smiled but looked a bit nervous.

"I'm sorry if this is awkward, but I need to take a look at the bite wound to make sure it isn't infected or anything, since I didn't want to check while you were asleep and possibly make you feel I was taking advantage of you" he said as Katie grew a dark blush.

Behind his back he gave the cameras the signal that he and Chris had set up to tell them not to record him or else they would suffer massive and painful consequences as Manda slid off of him, most likely to keep others from bothering them.

The camera crew quickly turned off the cameras, disabled the mikes and evacuated the area. They had seen how scary Naruto could be and they'd have to be stupid to anger the powerful supermodel.

"S-S-Sure" she stuttered out as she rolled over and started to shimmy out of her pink shorts.

"I'm going to roll down your underwear a little bit like I did originally, but I won't go too far" he said as she shook her head.

"I-I'll do it" she said as she gathered her nerve and made a bold move.

**-Lemon Start-**

Instead of rolling down her black and pink panties, she pulled them all the way down, revealing her rear in full view to the boy she definitely loved.

Naruto smiled at the girl's bold move as he ran his hand softly over her cheek making her shudder under his touch. Small beads of glistening juices start to form in-between her legs on the folds of her womanhood.

Katie bit her lip to resist moaning as he rubbed her ass more until she felt a pair of lips touch her, cheek making her let out an 'eep' as she looked back to see Naruto smiling at her.

She was about to stutter out a question until she let out a moan as she felt his fingers caress her womanhood.

"N-Naruto~" she moaned out as he rubbed her bud.

"I'm sorry Katie, am I going too fast?" Naruto asked as he pulled his hand back. If there was one thing Naruto made sure to never do and that was go too fast to make girls feel in danger. "I just lost myself when I saw every bit of you" he said as she smiled happily and grabbed his hand.

"You aren't going fast, I desperately want this and I am just so happy that this is happening" she said as she placed his hand back onto her special area.

Naruto smiled at Katie as he kissed her deeply and rubbed her area more, inserting two fingers into her.

Katie let out a moan as she kissed Naruto and grinded up against his hand, moving his fingers deeper into her. She broke the kiss as she let out more moans and rested her head against Naruto's chest.

She was on cloud nine and that was just from his fingers "N-Naruto~ Please I want the real thing" she whined out as he stroked her cheek and slid her small tube top, that barely held in her rather sizeable chest, off of her to reveal her chest.

Her nipples were brown that only seemed to make her even more exotic. He sucked on them softly and nibbled on them as she moaned and pressed his head against her chest until he pulled away to get onto the real thing.

Naruto smiled as he slid his pants and boxers off to reveal his fully erect member.

Katie's blush grew even darker as she saw just how large Naruto was. She felt embarrassed as she could feel herself nearly gushing with juices from in-between her legs.

"I'll be gentle Katie" he said as he placed a kiss on her small bud. He licked her area up and down making her nearly scream in pleasure but luckily the sounds of the animals around them drowned her out.

"Please~ Just let me have it" she moaned out as he nodded and placed the tip of his member against her entrance.

He wouldn't normally do this but, he had talked with Gwen and she had told him it was okay but they would have to talk after the challenge.

Katie bit her lip as she felt him plunge into her, all the way to the base. She nearly screamed until she felt his lips against her and his tongue entered her mouth.

He waited a bit as she got use to the pain and the feeling of him being inside her until she nodded and he started thrusting.

She felt herself nearly come to an orgasm everytime he hit the entrance to her womb. It was sending shocks to her very core and she absolutely loved it, it was addictive to her.

"Please~! Faster~!" she moaned out as he held her hands and thrust into her even more.

"I love you Naruto" she said as he kissed him deeply and grinded up against him as he continued to thrust into her.

"I love you too Katie" he said as he thrust even harder and faster into her making her eyes roll back.

"Fuck! I'm so close~!" she moaned out as he smiled and kissed her jawline.

"Me too" he groaned out as he could feel her tighten up on him as he thrust.

"Let it out~!" she moaned as he nodded and thrust even more.

She felt like she might blackout until she felt hot liquid fill her up and her body started to spasm as she squirted some juices as she orgasmed.

Naruto smiled at the nearly passed out Katie as he kissed her lips, though she was unable to return the kiss due to her lack of energy. He placed a hand on her stomach as his hand glowed a light green.

He always made sure to use the anti-pregnancy technique on his mates for now since he doubted they wanted to be pregnant yet and they were in a game right now.

He pet her head as he helped her get dressed and kissed her softly as she started to wake up. "After the challenge we need to talk with Gwen, it's nothing bad but we do need to tell her" he said as she frowned a bit but from the look in his eyes, it told her she'd be okay.

She nodded as she kissed him deeply once again, happy with herself for the heavenly experience she just had.

**-Lemon End-**

After that...heated scene, everyone was now ready and finally wanting to get the challenge over with. So everyone jumped into their respective Canoes and started rowing back towards the island. While rowing back, Naruto was teaching his new found pet that he decided to name 'Manda' from friend or foe, so it wouldn't mistake his mates for hostile.

He actually handed Manda to a couple of his mates, it didn't complain or fight back, but it obviously felt more comfortable being in the presence of Naruto because of his warm and dominating aura and kindness.

After about five minutes, the Gophers were in the lead cause of Naruto, and Bass were tied neck and neck.

But it started to change once Harold saw some sharks almost guarding the Gopher's canoes so threw his and his teammates rows at them, making them growl angrily and make them snap at him, but did no other signs of them being about to attack.

After that the bass had to slow down considerably so they could help their nerdy teammate. Someone had to push their canoe out in the water, so everyone volunteered Geoff and reluctantly DJ since he was a 'brick wall' some liked to call him.

So they tried to hightail it to the island, but in the end it wasn't enough.

They arrived to a bunch of them smirking in victory, well Naruto looked calm petting Manda, making it hiss in delight.

"Sorry Bass...but the Gophers win, get your butts to the campfire." Chris said smirking at their defeated faces, before they all glared at Geoff and Harold for being the most useless, making the mentioned gulp and for Chris to grin in glee, to finally rid himself of one of these losers.

**-Campfire Ceremony- **

"Killer Bass...what happened? You had the muscle house DJ get you across. Was it because of someone not being mentioned or bad sportsmanship? But regardless you're on the chopping block and Gophers aren't simple as that."

"When I call your name, get your butts up here and receive your marshmallow, if you don't get one, it's the boats of losers for you. Also for a little suspect and more my personal amusement, I've invited the Gophers to watch one of you." Chris said grinning from ear to ear. Making the Bass scowl, and brood.

"Katie, DJ, Duncan, Bridgette, Courtney, the final marshmallow goes to..." Chris said in suspense, making Geoff and Harold gulp, glaring at each other secretly.

Before anymore words could be said, a chopper with the insignia of RCMP showed up, shining a light on everyone before shouting out in a megaphone.

_**"Where is Izzy?! We know she is here! Come out peacefully Izzy, make this easy on yourself!" **_The pilot shouted out in authority.

"Wait...Izzy what's going on?" Naruto asked incredibly confused at why the Canadian police were after the orange haired girl.

"No time to give you a full version...but I accidently blew up a kitchen while training at their reserves and I got on the RCMP bad side, so now they're chasing after me!" Izzy shouted, clearly not fazed by a police agency chasing her.

"Wow...so what are you gonna do?" Naruto asked, before getting a full-blown out kiss from Izzy making him momentarily shocked before returning it, as fast as it came it quickly disappeared as she broke the kiss and grinded up against his leg.

"They'll never take me alive! Don't wait too long for me Foxy!" Izzy said giving a peck on Naruto's cheek and giving a peck to Manda, before running into the deep forest, escaping the authorities, but they were on hot pursuit.

"What the hell just happened?" Everyone asked stunned.

"Well since...Izzy is 'legally' no longer in the game, there is no need for a elimination, so because of that, Gophers get to pick a reward, preferably Naruto since he did the most work in the group." Chris said smirking, looking toward Naruto as did everyone else.

"How about a nice relaxing party? With my team and being that I'm such a nice guy the other team can come along as well" he said covering the wet spot on his pant leg since it seemed Izzy was going commando as the other team smiled at him.

"But you all need to behave or else Chef will kick you out" he said as Chef grew a large smile as he cracked his knuckles.

Chris smiled since he was down for a party since drama happened a lot at them. "Okay, one hour til then, it'll be at the beach so bring some suits" he said with a large grin since it was still sunny out since the teams got back from Boney Island quicker than expected.

Naruto's team cheered as most of the other team did as well, sans Geoff and Harold.

Naruto smiled until Gwen grabbed his arm and dragged him away. He could tell she wasn't angry, more like in her Alpha Female mode of wanting to keep everything in her control when it came to the growing harem.

He followed her until the entered the forest "So you and Katie did it?" she asked as she crossed her arms under her chest.

"Yea, it was a spur of the moment thing" he said as she sighed with a smile, patting his cheek.

"Isn't it always?" she asked as he chuckled and nodded. "Look I will talk with Katie, you go get your swim trunks since your pants are a bit wet" she said motioning to the wet mark Izzy left behind.

He nodded as he kissed her lovingly before she walked away, making sure to sway her hips to keep his eyes on her retreating form.

Naruto smiled as she left though he had the nagging feeling that the harem was going to grow even more during the party. He just hoped Gwen understood what she was getting into.

"Next time on Total Drama Island, we get to see the campers have a beach party, and hopefully some major drama. What will the next challenge be? How fun will the party be? And who is he next girl to fall for the blonde? And how close will Naruto and Manda get during this session? Find out next time on

**TOTAL…**

**DRAMA…**

**ISLAND!**"

**Hello everyone DRAGONfromheaven here coming to you with chapter 9 of Total Drama Uzuamki. Sorry for such a loooong delay...I've had many things go on in my life, such as exams, I got a part-time job, been working on getting better grades in school. I hope all you can understand and hope the wait was totally worth it, I'll try to get chapters in faster! Also if you can think of a one or two more girls to add to harem tell me, but after that NO MORE! Also I haven't forgot about Path IV so if you like it, expect more. **

**This is DRAGONfromheaven...saying goodbye. Next chapter...Lots of drama, that's all I can say. **

_Hareta Sora here, hope you all like the two lemons I wrote, they were pretty good to write and there will be another next chapter. It'll be with the next girl on the harem list after Katie. Until next time, Buh-Bye!_

**This is Phoenixlord42: hope you all like the chapter and me and my bros got to go, later.**


End file.
